Twelve Nights: Lore of Lucas
by Rose Garden Twilight
Summary: AU. [Rucas] Riley Matthews is in a real jam. Complications threaten her scheme to pose as her twin brother, Josh, and take his place at a new boarding school. She falls in love with her handsome roommate, Lucas, who loves beautiful Darby, who has fallen for Josh! -Oh what a tangled web we weave when we practice to deceive. - Lucas's POV Companion Piece to Rhetoric of Riley.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Welcome to Twelve Nights: Lore of Lucas. Here is the companion story for Twelve Nights: Rhetoric of Riley. If you want the whole story you'll need to read both stories. Couple things just in case you haven't read ROR yet.**  
 **1\. These stories are based off Twelfth night and other adaptations of the play.**  
 **2\. Josh and Riley are twins**  
 **3\. Everyone are starting their senior year.**

* * *

"There you are; I was looking all over for you." I looked up from the tranquility at my best friend who had managed to find me at one of my hiding spots. It was one of those spots that I could get away from everything and let my mind wander. I flashed a friendly smile towards him.  
"You know the purpose of a hiding spot is that no one will find me right?"  
"Well excuse me for not letting you be late to practice and coach will make us run laps." He lent me a hand and pulled me up. The stiffness in my legs only made it apparent on how long I had been sitting there. We started walking in the direction of the football field.  
"Crazy idea, how about we de-stress from all the tests that teachers gave us this week. It made it truly bru-tal." He annunciated the syllables. I knew if I said certain phrases it would jumpstart Zay on his theory about how the teachers were conspiring against us with planning tests during the same week for the umpteenth time.  
"I can't, I have plans."  
"So ditch Missy, and spend the weekend with me playing Call of Duty."  
"I don't have plans with Missy." His eyes widened as he picked up on my tone.  
"He's home, isn't he?" Zay could understand my pain when it came to tough fathers, and was there when I needed to rant about my crappy relationship with my father.  
"How long is he staying?" I felt my walls start to grow higher hoping the subject would change rapidly.  
"Long enough," I scoffed. Zay saw through my act, it was one of the reasons our friendship had grown close. I glanced down at my phone and responded to Missy's text that were awaiting me.  
"We got to go." Practice started in 15 minutes and we were halfway across campus.  
"Race you," Zay challenged and my lips twisted upwards. He knew I couldn't resist a challenge.  
"Alright, 1"- Zay didn't even finish counting before he took off leaving me behind.  
"Hey!" I took off after him pushing my body to maximum velocity.  
"No fair, you cheated!" Zay called out as I passed him.  
"How?" I chuckled.  
"By being a freak." I pushed on towards the football field, coach was ruthless with anyone who was late to his practice; you never wanted to get on his bad side, ever.

* * *

"Run the play again!" I ignored the urge to roll my eyes as the coach. He had pushed the team harder than normal, maybe it was all the pressure he was getting for a winning season.  
"Friar, I'm sending this your way," Thor, the quarterback called my way. When the ball snapped I pushed past scrimmage player assigned to guard me and run as fast as I could. I turned back in enough time that the ball fell into my grasp. The feeling of out running the rest of the guys into the end zone was always an accomplished feeling.  
"Great job Friar, play like that and you'll have college scouts looking at you this season." The coach never gave compliments easily; he was a stone cold man that barely showed any emotion to anyone.  
"Practice is done for the day, I'm sure you'll all at practice next week before our first real game." The huddled break as I made my way with the teammates towards the locker room.  
"Hey Babineaux, your game better, if want to keep playing. Maybe if you would have taken care of Vanessa, she would have stuck around and it wouldn't affect your game."  
"Shut it Billy." I snapped protecting my friend, but the words were already said. My words didn't faze him as he shook his head and walked off.  
"Zay, he didn't mean that," I threw a him a sympathetic look as he gathered his things.  
"Don't worry about it," I've known Zay for years and I knew that he was hurting. Even though Vanessa and Zay hadn't lasted long, Zay had fallen for the girl faster than he probably had intended and she dumped him a week ago. A warm smile flashed on my lips, as ideas turned into my head.  
"Why don't you come over? I'm going home because my Dad will be there," I offered. "There's Zombie Kill 4 and my mom's blueberry muffins." Zay nodded without hesitation.

* * *

"Whose moving in?" Zay's eyes lingered on the moving truck and the people loading boxes.  
"What if it's a cute girl, can I call dibs?" I had to laugh at him.  
"What if she doesn't go for you?" I quipped.  
"Well you're taken, so it's not like she can go for you." He shot back as I parked the car.  
"I can use my words and smooth moves to win her over." Zay explained as we walked into the house.  
"Luke, is that you?" The smell of fresh blueberry muffins filled my nostrils.  
"Yes Ma'am." My mother and I have a special bond, people always said that I bore more of the resemblance to my father, but who I was as a person, that was my mother.  
"Hi Zay, you boys are in luck, I just took a batch of muffins out of the oven."  
"Thank you Mrs. Friar." The two exchanged smiles  
"Hey Mom, Zay and I are going to go up to my room for a bit." I pointed to the direction of my room.  
"Ok, Zay were you planning on staying for dinner?"  
"Well since you asked so nicely Mrs. Friar." I rolled my eyes, Zay has always had the ability to sweet talk any parent that was put in his path. It came in handy in some situations, but most of the time he just liked to show off. Zay and I made our way up to my room where the world faded into a fantasy land where Zombies had over run the world.  
"Watch out on your right!"  
"Got it." My fingers tapped the controller trying to blow the zombie's brains out.  
"Lucas." My body stiffened at the sound of my Father's strict voice. The pause button couldn't be pressed faster. We exchanged eye contact as I let out a sigh.  
My father was found in his study, it was one of his favorite places in the house, usually because no one bothered him while he was in there.  
"Sir," it was always better to address him respectfully.  
"Are you all prepared for the school year? Your classes going well?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Have you reached out to firm for the internship?"  
"Not yet sir, but"-  
"What were you thinking? School has already begun. I expect that to be resolved by fall break, do I make myself clear? I'm not going to tell you twice" My eyes fell to the ground as I grumbled a yes sir. He dismissed me, I couldn't leave the study fast enough. My feet dredged up the stairs my mood soured by the conversation. He was gone the vast majority of the time, and when he was home, I could never please him. It was a lose-lose situation no matter what I did.  
"Lucas, what's"-  
"Nothing, can we just play?" I saw him wince when I snapped at him as regret started seeping in. My father was always a callous towards me, probably because of the way Pappy Joe treated him. I could only please him if I did what he wanted and sometimes that wasn't even enough.  
"No need to get defensive." The subject matter was dropped for the time being as Zay and I continued the game. I muttered expletives as I lost two lives to stupid mistakes.  
"Are you sure you're ok?"  
"Luke, Missy is here." My eyes widened, I had forgotten that she had wanted to come over. I couldn't turn her down especially since she drove from the school.  
"No, Lucas. Are you kidding me man?" Zay had never liked Missy, he avoided her when he could. This feud between them only grew every time they were in the same room together.  
"Lucas!" I watched Zay's face cringe.  
"Hey Babe," I gave her a quick peck not wanting to make him anymore uncomfortable than he already was.  
"What is he doing here?" Her tone dropped to an unpleasant one.  
"If you recall, I was here first." Zay muttered. Missy opened her mouth to counteract but I interrupted.  
"Can I talk to you?" I ignored the faces he threw at her knowing the best course of action was to separate them. When I closed the door Missy crossed her arms over her chest.  
"But Luke, we were supposed to hang out tonight, you said you were free."  
"He needs a friend right now." Her hand started to caress my face.  
"But I need my boyfriend," she pouted her lips, but I knew I had to stay firm.  
"Why don't I take you out tomorrow? Dinner, and tonight we will watch a movie. He's a good guy, and if you spend time with him, you'd see that." I opened the door and Zay tumbled back; he gave a sheepish grin. I opened my mouth to retort when my mother's voice filled the air calling us for dinner.

* * *

I don't know what I was expecting when my parents, Missy, and Zay all sat down to partake in dinner; maybe I expected world war 4 to break out. Pure utter awkward silence stunned the table. Zay decided to ignore the blatant tension and stuffed his plate to capacity.  
"Thank you for the meal Mrs. Friar, my mother's cooking has nothing on yours." I noticed my dad's mouth tugged downward into a scowl. Unlike my mother, my father never really approved of Zay. He thought that he was always getting me into trouble or distracting me where as Missy could do no wrong in his eyes. My mother on the other hand disliked the girl since I brought her home 3 months ago. She would be more than polite when she was over, but that was the kind of person my mother was. She was telling me that I could do better than her.  
"Missy, are you setting your sights on VP this year? You would make an excellent running mate with my son."  
"Actually Dad"-  
"Of course, Mr. Friar. I think Lucas would make a fine class president."  
"It's not the president that worries me, it's the VP." Zay muttered loud enough for my ears pick up.

"Zay," I breathed in warning. The sound of a cell phone beeping that distracted the table. Missy grabbed it quickly when she saw the name flashed across the caller ID.

"Who's David?" Zay's uttered to himself, my eyebrows narrowed. The name didn't sound familiar, I noted to ask her later.

"I'm sorry, I need to answer this," The blonde excused herself from table leaving the other four behind; my mother was the one break the silence.

"So who wants dessert?" Zay raised his hand only to lower it because the glare my father shot him.

* * *

It was after dinner that I was required to take the trash per my mother's request. The dinner went less than stellar, with Zay making hidden jabs at Missy during the entire thing. I made a mental note to talk to him tomorrow about it when she wasn't around. The night was perfect, the stars were out, the air started to get crisp. It was my favorite time of year, the change in the weather that favored the fall over the summer. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a brunette standing on the sidewalk a couple houses down. I hadn't seen her before; she must be part of the family that moved in. I wasn't looking where I was l going, and managed to trip on the garbage can in front of me. I managed to stabilize myself, but now I was very sure I had an audience of one. When I turned my head I found out that my gut was correct; the girl was looking in my direction. I could tell that she was upset even from the distance, and I was torn. If it was me I would want someone to talk to me, even if it was a complete stranger. I opened my mouth to ask her if she was alright when my name was called.  
"Lucas," I looked back to the direction from which Missy's voice came from. I glanced back and saw a blonde come out to comfort the girl. A feeling of relief flooded my system, and I didn't know why; I didn't even know the girl. I ventured back inside to see the sight of my best friend and my girlfriend standing opposite to each other. It was up to me to keep to keep the peace between them.  
"How about a movie?" It was the only thing that I could think of on the spot that would not start a civil war between then. I didn't wait for objections before heading the kitchen for popcorn. After the popcorn was prepped and pour I gave pause, what this needed was something sweet to counteract the salty. Chocolate chips were the first thing that came to mind. I grabbed the bag and mixed it in the snack, despite the objections I was sure I would face in the other room.  
"I got the popcorn," I announced when I went into the family room. I managed to sit between my best friend and girlfriend trying to keep the peace.  
"What's in the popcorn?" Missy whined as a smirk landed on my lips as I threw another bite into my mouth letting the flavors fuse.  
"Chocolate," I answered without missing a beat. "Sweet and salty, they bring out the best in each other." All the talk ceased as we set our gaze on the movie, I was secretly hoping that the night would return to some kind of normal.

* * *

 **A.n.- And finished chapter 1. I'm super excited to share this story with you all. Please leave your thoughts in a review. Fav and follow if you want to bring a smile to my face. See you all next update.**


	2. Chapter 2 What a Picture is Worth

**A.n.- I'm back with the second installment of Lore of Lucas. Once again if you haven't read Rhetoric of Riley, you need to. The story will make a lot more sense if you read both stories. I really hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

I sat back at the park taking in the surrounding area. This was one of my favorite spots when I was at home to just get away. It was a local park in a secluded area that people rarely walked through. It allowed me to simply sit there and think and not be disturbed. It was one of the areas where I could pretend that my Father's disapproving stare was something from the past. That I would be able to live up to whatever he wanted for my life without giving up what I really wanted.

The school year hadn't started the way that I had expected in the least for my senior year. My best friend and my girlfriend were at each other's throats more often, classes were harder, practice to be the best in football had more pressure than ever. Not to mention deciding what University to go to, I had applied to several colleges with the hopes that one of them would be where I would spend the next four years. I wanted to be a Vet, even if my father didn't approve. The dilemma on my mind was how to tell him without evoking my Father's wrath.

My roommate had never shown up to school leaving the vacancy. I received a letter stating that I would be getting a new roommate. After I tried to make Zay switch rooms, and they gave me someone else. Hopefully it would be someone that I got along with, if not I would be spending more time outside the dorm.

I glanced down at my phone to see two missed calls from my Mom. I sighed as I shoved the phone in my back pocket as I stood to my feet. My feet knew where to wander as I started the journey home.

* * *

Lucas, can you come in here and help set the table." I half smiled knowing I was caught trying to sneak to my room.  
"What can I help with?"  
"Well you can start by hugging your mother. She offered a warm smile that matched her warm heart. I wrapped my arms around her in an embrace.  
"Sitting at your spot?" Confusion flashed over my face.  
"How did you"-  
"A Mother always knows." Her hand went to fix my hair just like she always did.  
"Anything you want to share?" I paused, mulling over the decision in my mind.  
"I was just thinking about things."  
"Things? What kind of things" She arched her eyebrow at me as she handed me the three plates. I placed them in their proper spot on the table. I closed my eyes and took the plunge.  
"I don't know if I want the internship at the firm." There were a couple moments of silence.  
"I know." My eyes widened. How could she possibly know? This was something that I kept from Zay and yet she knew.  
"How?" She went to the counter digging through pieces of mail and pulled out an envelope and handed it to me. It was the response to my vet internship.  
"You might want to hide this in your room before your father sees it." I gratefully took the envelope.  
"We'll celebrate later," she said as we exchanged smiles and then I dashed up to my room. I left the letter hidden among my things where my father wouldn't be prone to look. Before I could open it I heard my Mother's voice calling me for lunch.

* * *

The envelope stared me straight in the face as my fingers started to tremble. This is what I wanted, so why was it so hard to open it and see if I got accepted. Rejection. What if they told me that I wasn't good enough? This was all I wanted to do since I was a little kid. I remember practice "medicine" on the family dog. Then as I got older I was handed law books and I was expected to read them, but every now I find out ways to ditch the books and escape in a world where my Father would be ok with me not being a lawyer.  
My phone buzzing interrupted my thought process of even entertaining the possibility of the vet internship program by opening the envelope.  
"Hey Zay, I have to leave soon for my date with Missy. "  
"I have a Zay/Lucas story; do you want to hear it?" I adjusted the phone to the other ear. I could hear slight panic in his voice.  
"Zay are you ok?"  
"Would you?" He urged.  
"Yes." I wasn't completely sure where he was taking this.  
"See there's this guy named Lucas, and he had a best friend named Zay. Lucas chose not to listen to his best friend about his girlfriend being no good."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"This is the part where the story gets good,"  
"Zay!"  
"I know who David is." His words caused a shiver to shoot down my spine. Missy just dismissed my questions when I brought it up.  
"Who?" My answer came in the form of my phone buzzing and I was already dreading to look. When I did I felt anger start to swell within me. They say that a picture is worth a thousand words, but Missy would need at least ten thousand to get out of this one. The photo of her completely lip locked with a brunette that was not me was edged into my mind.  
"Lucas, are you ok man?"  
"Yeah," my voice was as emotionless as my coaches. I wanted to break something. I should have listened to Zay when he told me he had a bad feeling about her. I hung up the phone the feeling of betrayal entered my system. I saw red as I dialed her number. The first time it rang through to voicemail. I growled as I rung through again. She wasn't going to  
Get away that easily.  
"Hello?" Her voice was ragged and she was trying to catch her breath.  
"Missy?"  
"Oh hi, Babe," it took everything in me not to start arguing with her. My brain formed a plan.  
"Are you ok, you sound like someone took your breath away."  
"I'm just exercising, that's all." Liar.  
"I'll meet you there at 6?"  
"Yeah. I miss you baby."  
"You too." I said the quickest goodbye I could without drawing suspicion.

* * *

My teeth were clenched as I pulled up to the restaurant. It was a good thing that Missy had offered to drive separately to the restaurant. My stomach churned at the sight of her.

"Luke, over here." As she leaned in I turned my head to the side so she would kiss my cheek instead of lips. Confusion flashed over her face for a brief instant.

"How was your day?" I paused for a second. My second nature was to go over the major events of the day including the nerves with the potential vet internship. The image of her and Dave flashed in my mind.

"Good," I took a sip of water that was poured at our table.

"How was yours, did you **meet** anyone interesting?" I watched her body language carefully, and it told me everything that I needed to know. Her bod tensed up, her eyes dropped to the table avoiding eye contact.

"No, not really. I went exercising with my friend that I hadn't seen in a while." I managed to overlook Missy and saw the brunette girl that I kept running into sit down with another guy. I chuckled at the fact that Zay was out of luck.

"Oh, and who was that again?" I was gaining a different kind of satisfaction watching as she squirmed.

"You don't know them; they went to my old school." She replied before excusing herself to the restroom. My eyes drifted to her phone which happened to buzz. I wasn't the overbearing type of boyfriend but Dave was plastered on the screen and my curiosity was peaked.

The message was simple enough, it had a hi and a heart emoticon next to it. I saw red. I managed to simmer all my anger till my soon to be ex-girlfriend arrived at the table.

"You ok?" She asked as she sat down.

"Missy," I reached for her phone.

"Who is Dave? And why is he sending you flirty texts?"

"Oh you know Lucas, he's just in some group with me at school, he likes me, but there's nothing there I promise." It was another lie, I gave her a chance and she lied to my face.

"We're over Missy."

"What?!" Her voice shrieked starting to draw attention from the tables around us.

"You heard what I said." I muttered.

"But baby," she stood up and rushed to my side

"I don't understand," she whined.

"We're over Missy." She attempted to push me then gave up. I watched as she pushed the waiter in frustration because he was blocking her exit as she s. The food on the tray flipped and landed on a girl. The brunette girl. I stood up and our eyes made contact. She ran out of the room before anyone could stop her

"Riley!" Her date stood up, but made no move to follow her. Missy had just ruined Riley's date. I ran after her like her date failed to do.

"Riley!" I yelled, but there was no answer. I scanned the area once more before returning inside, paying for the meal and beginning the drive home.

* * *

I sighed as I fell back in my bed. My mind kept flashing back to Riley's face as the spaghetti fell on her face. Our eyes connected for a split second and then she was gone. Things were over between Missy and I, that feeling was like a breath of fresh air. It wasn't till I had gotten out of the relationship to realize how manipulative and controlling she was. Zay was right the whole time. I felt a twinge of guilt run through me. Maybe if I would have listened I wouldn't feel like this right now.  
My Mother would smile when she heard, that would be one thing I'm sure of. She would probably whisper a good riddance only loud enough for people who would be listening for it.  
My Father would give his disapproving glare and talk to me about lost opportunities. I knew he had high hopes for our student elections together, but that would be something that will be put on hold.

My eyes drifted over the desk where my acceptance letter lay. I couldn't wait forever, I needed to peel off the Band-Aid. I forced myself up and grabbed the letter. I held my breath as I pulled out the contents. My eyes scanned the paper once and then twice. I stumbled back till my legs hit the bed.

"I got in," I muttered in disbelief. Now that my dream was in grasp I hardly knew what to think. A million thoughts raced through my head, all of which distracted me from the events of the evening. I laid back in my bed but the one thought that kept circling and circling my brain; what would I tell my father?

* * *

 **An.- I really enjoyed writing that chapter. Let me know what you think. Review, Fav. Follow.**


	3. Chapter 3 Heartbreak Hotel

A.N.- Here's the next chapter of Lore of Lucas. Next chapter of ROR should be up on Sunday, but don't hold me to that. I'm super excited to where this story is going. Just hold on for the ride.

* * *

"Do you have to go so soon?" My Mothers voice hung in the air causing the smallest smile to form.  
"I'll be back in two weeks on fall break." Her hand lingered on my cheek as she looked into my eyes.  
"Make us proud." My eyes scanned looking to see if my Father had bothered to see me back to school.  
"He already left early this morning." She said reading my mind. A breath escaped my lungs, I wasn't sure if it was out of disappointment or relief. I turned back to the car that held only a few essentials for the semester.  
"He's proud of you know," her voice wavered. "He just doesn't show it very well." Her words settled into my mind as I nodded towards her and waved goodbye.  
The traffic wasn't bad so the drive to school was done in almost a blink of the eye. I grabbed my gym bag and made the way to the dorm room. First on my agenda was to study for Mr. Hutchinson's test on The Picture of Dorian Gray on Wednesday. For most of my classes I could get by with minimal studying but for his class; he liked to nitpick at certain lines at the book, so if you didn't study, you failed.  
Usually the stories that is covered in class could translate to our lives in some way, but the more I read of the book the more I couldn't see it. The story was of a guy that wanted to stay young and handsome so he sold his soul to a painting of himself in order to stay that way. The painting grew more hideous as Dorian's lifestyle grew more and more corrupt. The story ended on a darker note in which Dorian couldn't stand the guilt and ended up trying to destroy the painting and in turn ending his own life. Regardless of whether the story had anything to do with what the students were going through, Mr. Hutchinson only cared what we retained for the test. I poured into the material going through every chapter studying the themes and the interactions between the characters.

* * *

I slowly felt my mind numbing from the cram session and knew I needed  
a break. I stood stretching my legs preventing them from stiffening. I couldn't look at another possible question for the test if I wanted to. My gym bag laid on my bed staring at me. I grabbed a water and my bag and headed in the direction of the gym. The gym itself was packed full of students trying to get their cardio in before classes. I managed to grab a machine and started doing my sets when she walked in. It wasn't fair to the male species, Darby had a body like a goddess. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she wore shorts and a bright pink t shirt. My mind flashed back to a week ago when her and now ex-boyfriend had a very prominent fight in the gym where he ended things. She looked so shocked and was reserved for that week even in class. Although that didn't stop the rumor mills from churning up different variations of what happened.  
She was walking in my direction and I felt the knots in my stomach twist. I opened my mouth to say something of hi, but my brain had other plans.  
"Hi-hey-hi"- my mouth wouldn't stop. She gave a polite smile and kept moving. With my looks one would assume that I'm smooth with my words around girl, but unfortunately that's not the case. The only reason I managed to stay with Missy was talking wasn't extremely high on her priority list.  
My eyes wandered after Darby as she started her leg work. I was going to find a way to win her over. There must be something I could do. I tore my eyes away from her and attempted to finish my work out, but they kept being drawn back to her. I sighed knowing that if I continued my work out wasn't as efficient with her here. I sighed and headed back to my dorm trying to figure out a way to spend the rest of my afternoon. The idea of being in an almost coma state playing video games sounded like a good way to spend the afternoon.  
It was a weird feeling; my brain was finally registering that I was a free man. I didn't have to deal with her disapproving glares when I mentioned any sort of video games. Zay's plan of a video game binge sounded better every second. I pulled out my phone and hits Zay's name.  
"Hello."  
"Hey want to play Zombies kill 4?"  
"Wait, I thought on Sundays she had her claws in you." He smiled and filled my eyes.  
"That won't be a problem anymore." I'm pretty sure I heard Zay drop his phone.  
"What?"  
"It's over." Knowing Zay he was probably doing some sort of celebratory fist pump.  
"Where are you?" I jumped back on my bed.  
"The dorm, when can you get here?"  
"I kinda promised my mom to finish watching this movie with her. You know how she feels about her family time."  
"What is she making you watch this time?"  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
"What movie?"  
"A guy can show his emotions too."  
"It's the Notebook again isn't it?"  
"No!" Zay said way too quickly which caused me to erupt in laughter.  
"Whatever, I'll be over when I get back to the campus."  
"Have fun with your chick flick." I shook my head as I hung up the phone. I grabbed a towel and started the water. I shed my clothes and stepped in and instantly let out a sigh of relief as the warm water rippled down my defined features. The heat relaxed my body which is what I needed after the practice that we had this week. I had pushed myself further than I intended to prepare for the upcoming football games. I ran my hands through my hair as I started to shampoo and condition followed by cleansing my body. My mind drifted to everything that had happened over the last few weeks. This wasn't exactly how I pictured my senior year beginning, and even in the first couple weeks the pressure was building. Between classes, extracurricular and applications to college, I found myself worn thin. I needed to find a way to release all tension and stress. I stepped out of the shower, the smells from the gym was wiped from my body. My stomach let out a growl; I had just enough time to grab food before Zay stopped by. I wrapped the towel around my waist and opened the door from the bathroom. Before me stood a very young guy that stood at least half a foot shorter than me that just stared at me with wide eyes. This was my roommate? He looked like a freshman. What was he doing in the upper-class dorms? I decided this is what I got for not putting up more of a fight with changing the roommate. They were still here and expecting me to say something. I decided to make the best of it, who knows; it could be the start of a new friendship.  
"Hi, my name is Lucas Friar, and you are?"

* * *

 **A.N.- So there is chapter 3. I've already begun on chapter four, but it would motivate me if you all let me know what you all think. REVIEW, FAV, FOLLOW! Also read Rhetoric of Riley if you haven't. See you all this weekend for the next update.**


	4. Chapter 4 Awkward Encounters

**A.N.- Here's the next Lore of Lucas. If you were wondering what Lucas was thinking during the sweater sniffing scene, you don't have to wonder anymore.**

 **Last Time:**

 **"Hi, my name is Lucas, and you are?"**

* * *

He looked like a fish out of water. Apparently the school had to supply the weirdest roommate for me. It was just my luck.

"Josh." I tried to smile as his hands did some sort of movement that could be considered a handshake. My brow rose as I eyed the guy.

"Aren't you a little small to be a senior?" Doubt laced in my voice. There was no way that the guy was a senior.

"I get that a lot." He shrugged he picked his duffel bag and shoved pass me.

"I get the shortness from my Mom and I skipped a grade. I'm brilliant." Her answer didn't really convince me, but starting an argument when you first meet your roommate isn't the best way to go. He threw his bags onto the bed, but his aim was terrible. I think it's safe to say he didn't participate in any sports.

"So what are you into?" I grabbed some clothes from the drawer now the feeling of being watched was with me.

"Football, video games, animals." I rattled off as I headed to the bathroom. There was no way that I was going to go into more details than were needed about my life. I closed the door and threw my head back and placed my hands over my face to regain composure.

"What about you?" I asked, dropping the towel as I started getting dressed.

"Photography, music, films." Definitely not into sports then. Hopefully he would be fine with Zay coming over and watching the games on the big screen. I stepped out of the bathroom sliding on my hoodie.

The sound that suddenly pierced the room was I would have paired with a girly girl, not a brooding artist type. Apparently I wasn't supposed to hear it, because Josh couldn't turn off fast enough.

He looked like he was a fish out of water, I adverted my eyes a new sense of awkwardness filled the room.  
"Maya, one of my ex's, won't stop calling me." One of my brows rose in disbelief. Even if it was his ex-girlfriend, he had control over the ringtone, unless he was completely whipped. Before I could reply there was a knock at the door.

I was greeted by an over eager best friend with a wide grin on his face.

"Lucas my man, let's go kill some Zombies." I thought he would take a bit longer for him to get there.

"Sure, let's go to your room? The room is a mess." I whispered trying to let my roommate hear.  
"Why are you being so secretive, do you have a girl in here? Lucas you dog." He pushed his way into room, despite my efforts to stop him.  
"You're not a girl." I let out a sigh, despite my best efforts my best friend eventually had to meet my weird roommate. If I knew Zay, he would milk this as much he could and I wouldn't hear the end of it.

"The name is Zay, stick with me and I'll show you everything you need to know." This was a nightmare, they actually seemed to be getting along. The last thing I needed him to do was tell Josh some good Lucas stories.

"Josh." They were actually bonding.

"So Lucas you ready to slay some"- I knew if I let him finish that sentence he would invite Josh to play with us.

"Burgers." I had no choice but interrupt him. He shot me a look of confusion, but I just nodded and hoped that was enough for Zay.

"Yeah...burgers." I groaned internally at the poor attempt of convincing.

"We better go soon, Chubbie's closes soon." He opened his mouth, but I grabbed him and shoved him towards the door before he could invite Josh.

"Dude, what's your damage? I was just trying to be polite to your runt of a roommate. Seriously, he's a senior?" My hands fell to my side as we began to walk in the direction of Chubbie's.  
"There's something off about that guy."  
"Like what?"  
"He listens to T Swift." I watched in disbelief as Zay shrugged his shoulders.  
"Maybe he grew up with a bunch of sisters. Not everyone was lucky enough to be born a single child." I forgot that Zay was out numbered in his house 3 to 1. His father works in the military, but he is gone a lot of the time. That leaves Zay to take care of his 2 younger sisters and help his mom.  
"Trust me, being a single child is not all that it's cracked up to be." I grumbled in return. My stomach growled in return re-enforcing the need for food.  
"So how was the Notebook?" I teased knowing how to push his buttons.  
"Shut up."

* * *

"Zay, you need to calm down!" I chased after him trying to cool him down.

"She's just doing this to push my buttons."

"And she's doing a good job of it." I exclaimed while he shot me an annoyed look.

"She was just sitting there flirting with the guy." By the time they had actually gotten the food and sat down, they were only there for 15 minutes when Vanessa strolled in with another guy. They just happened to be seated near enough for Zay to take notice. When he heard her laugh his body tensed and it got to the point where he tried to confront her date, I had to pull him out of the place before he took a swing at the guy.

I knew that I needed to distract him, so we were headed back to the dorm to partake in video games.

"You know what? Your roommate doesn't seem so bad." He said trying to change the topic to anything but his ex-girlfriend.

"He's weird," my nose crinkled. "But I guess it could have been worse." I opened the door ready to spend a couple hours in mindless pleasure. The picture in front of me was that of my roommates with my hoodie up to his face.

"What are you doing?" He froze, probably knowing that I caught him red handed.

"Nothing, I thought I saw a bug." My best friend erupted in laughter.

"Your roommate is a freak." We left to go to Zay's room as fast as possible leaving Josh behind.

* * *

I cursed when it meant that I had to return to my room to face another awkward encounter with my roommate. Things were ever piling on the list of things that didn't line up. First the music, now sniffing things, it didn't line up with the rumors that were floating around. I sighed, maybe Zay had a free floor I could sleep on. I took a break then slowly turned the handle.

"Are you alright?" I didn't recognize the voice, and when the door swung open I understood why. There he was talking to another guy in a hushed tone. The other guy seemed to become aware to my presence and now I was the one who looked like a creep

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know you had"-I foundered as my voice cracked slightly, what the hell is wrong with me? I had to cough to regain my normal voice back.

"I forgot my controller." My excuse was lame, and I mentally kicked myself as I grabbed the object that caused this whole ordeal and made a beeline for the door. I couldn't have picked a better moment for interrupting what looked like an intimate moment between the two.

"That's your roommate? He's a freak!" I smiled a half cocky smile at the line, it wasn't the first time that I've heard that. I shook my head as I made my way back to Zay's room fully ready to forget everything that had happened today.

* * *

 **A.N.- There you go :) Please let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5 A-Game

**A.N.- Here's the next chapter of Lore. I wanted to thank all the readers who left reviews, Favorited, and followed this and Rhetoric of Riley. You all are amazing. I won't keep you any longer.**

* * *

I woke up before my alarm and groaned placing the pillow over my face. My body had already adjusted to waking up making it impossible to fall asleep. I threw the covers back and moved to the edge of my bed. I grabbed the weight and began doing my bicep curls wanting to get the first bit of exercise in for the day, I had to remain fit for football season. As I exercised my mind flashed back to my conversation with Zay last night.

 _"You can't sleep on my floor dude."  
"But"- I tried to interject but he wouldn't let me get a word in.  
"I can't believe the great Lucas Friar is scared of confronting his roommate." I growled lowly in return.  
"I'm not scared." I replied defensively to his accusation.  
"It's not that hard, all you have to do is tell him you started off on the wrong foot and be supportive. I'm sure he's not as bad as he seems. Besides you've changed a lot since I've met you."  
"I'll talk to him, " I promised although I'd be shocked if Josh and I are anything but roommates who tolerate each other._ _The rest of the conversation was dropped as we turned back to slaying the undead._

I heard my roommate start to stir and look back as he started to stretch.  
"I think we got off on the wrong foot." It was the only way I could think to start the conversation Zay's words still ringing in my head.  
"You do?" His face scrunched in confusion.  
"Yes, after yesterday. I know you can't help it, and it explains so much." I ran my hand through my hair.  
"And your boyfriend is welcomed here anytime." I added for extra measure, he should be able to invite anyone he wants to our dorm, I fully intend to have girls visit my dorm in the future, why shouldn't he have the same privilege?  
"Bo-boyfriend?" I was starting to wonder how off base I was, especially since his reaction was not what I expected.

"Oh no, Farkle is not my boyfriend and I'm not gay." Now I was the confused one, none of this made sense. Did he just have a smelling fetish?  
"Then the sweatshirt?" I asked warily needing answers.

"Oh," Josh avoided eye contact, clearly embarrassed.

"I was on the phone with a friend and they kind of dared me to. I told them how much of a freak you are."  
"Oh I'm the freak?" My hand rested on my chest in disbelief a laugh escaping my lips. Josh glanced town at his phone and let out a sigh.

"We need to get to class."

"Yeah," maybe this semester wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

The walk to the class wasn't too bad, we realized that we had the same class, Chemistry with Mr. Brent. We compared horror stories from previous schools and classes. I sat down in my usual seat while Josh slid into the only empty chair.

"Alright class, welcome back from the weekend, listen up." he slammed the books down on his desk. "I want you to greet the new student in the class, Joshua Matthews," he read poorly off the sheet.

"Make sure you welcome him, and if you feel pity on him, let him see your notes to let him catch up." I shot a look towards Josh feeling sorry for the guy. The material in class was definitely not easy, it was to prepare us for college courses. Mr. Brent didn't treat us like kids, he didn't believe in special treatment. I'll loan him my notes when I got back to the dorm. He deserved at least a fighting chance. Mr. Brent was known to give some of the hardest tests in the school. If I was completely honest he was one of my favorite teachers; he pushed me beyond what I thought, I was capable of. Through a series of classes, I realized that I also enjoyed science enough to want to pursue a career as a vet.

"Alright, clear your desk, it is time to see what you've learned over the past two weeks." A disruption came in the form of a student and hope filled my system. Maybe I was needed elsewhere and could get out of the quiz.

They whispered to the teacher and it seemed like the whole room held their breath.

"Joshua Matthews, headmaster now." It seemed like disappointment hung in the air. Some guys had all the luck.

I knew I should have studied my notes before coming to class today, but I could make it up on the test scheduled next week. I watched the guy leap up and race out of the door, I couldn't blame him. I would do the same thing if I was in his shoes. I glanced back at the quiz that laid on my desk and picked up the pencil.

"Alright, number one," I muttered to myself.

* * *

I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket a worried feeling filling my system when mom was flashing across the scene.

"Mom, are you ok?" She hardly ever called me at school.

"Yes, Lucas, I'm fine. I just wanted to check in and see how you were adjusting."

"I'm fine Mom, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well I know things are different now what you aren't with Missy"-

"So that's what this is about." I released a low chuckle.

"Now Luke, just hear me out. I met a friend and she assures me that her daughter and you would make a perfect couple."

"Mom, I'm not sure," I tried to argue, but she countered quickly.  
"Now Lucas, just hear me out. She sounds like the sweetest girl in the world, she loves dogs, poems, and she regularly volunteers with the homeless. She is training to be a doctor."

"She sounds nice Mom, but I'm not ready to date so soon."

"Please just consider it, based on what I was told, you two would really get along."  
"I'll consider it," I promised knowing that my mother knew me well enough not to randomly pair me up with just any girl. My mother started gushing as I chuckled and rolled my eyes. I said my goodbyes and hung up the phone.

I turned the corner and stopped in my tracks at the sight of her. She was hugging her books closely her eyes glued to the hallway.

"Hi Darby, are you going to the football game Friday?" I recited in efforts to coach myself. I was never great at talking to attractive girls, if I didn't practice then who knows what words would come out.

"I guess since the Lord gave you freakish good looks, he had to give you a flaw so the rest of us could compete." I sighed as I turned around to see Zay leaning against

"Shut up," my ears started to tint to a red.

"If we joined your looks and my words, the ladies wouldn't stand a chance."

"I don't need your help to get a girl Zay."

"Well then all great and mighty one, prove it." He shoved me towards the blonde, my head whipped back in surprise.

"What?"

"Those are awfully confident words; I want to see you live them out. I'll just sit back and take notes." It was a dare between us, and he knew it, I took a couple steps towards the girl, my palms started to get clammy. I turned back and saw my supposed best friend's hand shoo me towards her.

"Oh hi Darby," She looked taken back that I knew her name, and that's when I started to flounder.

"I-I was just wondering if you were going to the pep rally"- Her lips dipped into a confused frown.

"Oh course you are you going to be there, you cheer. What I mean to say is you all cheer well out there, but I guess that's because you practice all the time, because you look great."

"Well I got to go, it's nice talking to you." She said and left avoiding eye contact with me. I turned around to see Zay doubled over in laughter.

"If that's what you're A game is like; I don't want to see the other letters."

"Shut up," I shoved his shoulder to which he winced. The bell stopped any further conversation as Zay and Lucas headed to their next class.

* * *

 **A.N.- Well I hoped this chapter lived up to expectations. Feel free to leave a review. I'll try and update soon, but I am planning on moving so I might be preoccupied with that. Review, Fav., Follow.**


	6. Chapter 6 What was That?

**A.N.- This is one chapter where it pays to see the insight of Lucas. Thank you for everyone who review, favs. follows. It means so much to have feedback from active readers. You all are amazing.**

* * *

"Oh Lucas, you're so strong." My lips twisted up in a smile as the blonde attached herself to my arm. I winked at Darby and she released a small giggle.  
"It's been so hard since Aaron broke up with me. You'll protect me right?" I nodded and our eyes locked. I leaned in to start to close the gap between our lips when I saw a figure in the distance. She had brown hair and chocolate eyes, I felt an urge to follow her. She looked familiar, but I couldn't place where. She looked like the mysterious Riley who moved in on my street, but just like in life she was illusive and disappeared. I didn't think twice before following her, the image of Darby slowly faded as the sound of the girl's giggle filled my head. I rounded the corner where I recognized that I was at school and she was gone.  
"Where are you?" I shouted spinning around in a circle. I saw her out of the corner of my eye run around a bend and ran after her, only to come face to face with no one, just a series of doors. I closed my eyes and picked one, only to find when I opened the door to follow her; I crashed straight into Josh.

"Lucas"- I realized I was being shaken awake and my body jerked up, my mind still disoriented.

"Dude, were you drooling?" Zay wiped his hand with disgust.

"You should see someone about that." I used the back of my hand to wipe any residue off the back of my hand. I must have fallen asleep while studying.

"What are you doing here Zay?"

"I called your cell to see if you were heading to get food, and you didn't pick up, but I'm glad I did." Just the way he said that made me worry.

"Zay"- I drew his name out so he would know I was hiding something. Zay just looked at me and just laughed and left. I almost fell flat on my face trying to scramble out of the chair to chase my best friend.

Even when I caught up with him, he didn't reveal what he was hiding, and it was not for lack of asking.

"Dude, just tell me," I asked as we sat down with Billy in the cafeteria.

"Somethings are better left unsaid. Trust me." Zay held out his hand to calm me down.

"Oh no, here he comes," Billy grumbled as Josh approached the table.

"What's up?" I watched Billy as he rolled his eyes at the situation. He never got to know Josh, so it made sense that he was stand off towards the guy. But even if Josh wasn't best friend material, he had no right to treat him the way he was.

"Sup," we replied our enthusiasm and energy severely lacking. The tension befell the group until Zay was the one who broke the silence.

"So do you have a sister?" Zay's head tilted to the side leaning in curious to his answer.

"I got a sister." His answer brought in all of our attention as we leaned forward.

"Is your sister hot?" The question was out and it was all of us were wondering. I watched as he started to squirm at the question. I didn't blame him, if I had a sister I wouldn't want to answer.

"I mean I guess," he mumbled trying to avoid the question.

"She is a great person." Zay and Billy turned away right away. They weren't all focused on looks but Josh wasn't such a great ringing endorsement for his sister.

"Incoming." Zay coughed and all our eyes leap to the entrance way where Darby and Sarah entered the cafeteria entering the line to receive their food.

"Check out the blonde." As soon as the words left Josh's mouth my blood began to boil. I knew what the mind of a young man was capable. He shouldn't think of her like that.

"You shouldn't have done that" Zay said as my body tensed.

"Don't talk about her like that." I growled.

"Ooh is she your girlfriend?" Josh teased, I felt the tips of my ears start to tint to a pink in embarrassment.

"He wishes," Billy cut in. If looks could kill, I'm sure I've murdered all three them in the last ten minutes.

"Darby was dating one of the most popular guy in school and one day he just dumped her. She's been on the market ever since." Billy explained.

"She looks so sad." His words stirred something in me, maybe Josh was different than most guys. As Josh looked over to Darby and Sarah, we were all looking at him.

"What, I just know what it's like." Josh seemed to fall into deep thought and the other two guys threw me a look, wanting to leave. I sighed and grabbed my jacket and backpack. We left Josh to his deep thoughts, however I looked back to make sure the guy was ok before following Zay and Billy.

* * *

I hesitated for two seconds as I saw the law firm's number flash across my phone. I knew I should pick it up and answer but every bone in my body resisted. Instead I chickened out and hit the side button sending it to voicemail. My Dad had a buddy at the firm and had to pull special connections in order for me to receive an internship position there. Most kids my age seeking to become a lawyer would mortally wound (and get away with it) for that position. And if any ounce of me ever wanted to become a lawyer it would be tempting, but I never had the urge. I felt a hand on my shoulder and whipped around quickly in shock.  
"Dude," Zay held up his hands in defense.  
"What's got you all twisted?" My body relaxed and my shoulders slumped.  
"Nothing." I mumbled. I couldn't tell if he believed me or not.  
"Lucas"-  
"I'm fine." Zay didn't have a chance to interrogate me further because Billy strolled up.  
"Want to grab a booth inside?"  
"You two go ahead, I'll go in a second," they nodded even though words weren't exchanged. My father would eventually find out, but maybe then I would have an explanation for him that he would deem fit. I pulled out my phone I had jammed in my pocket as my fingers traced over the keys. The dial tone rang followed by a human voice.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi, can you patch me through to management? My name is Lucas Friar and I would like to officially accept the internship at the vet's office."

After accepting the internship, I made my way back inside to find that Zay and Billy had already gotten burger and fries.

"You alright man?" Zay asked as I slid next to him and started to devour the greasy burger and fries in front of me.

"Yeah," I replied in-between bites. The more people knew the better chance of my father finding out. Zay was my best friend, but he was awful at keeping secrets. The last thing I needed was him telling my father a good Lucas story.  
"Why is he here?" The whole table looked up just in time to see Josh walk in.  
"He's allowed to go anywhere he wants." I snapped getting tired of his antics. But despite my words Billy spread himself out making it look like there wasn't room. I stared down at my food hoping that my friends wouldn't say anything more to damage my friendship with my roommate.  
Josh nodded to greet us and we half smiled as the uncomfortable feeling began to sink in.  
"Josh?" We froze when we saw the owner of the voice. It belonged to a beautiful girl, a brunette with curly hair and a black dress that hugged her body. I tried to peel my eyes off her, but found that I couldn't.  
"Katie, how are you?" I watched her hand linger on his face eyes connected.  
"Not as good without you. You know I miss you Josh." His hand gripped her closer as confusion sunk in. In what universe did someone like her end up with someone like Josh.  
"Now Katie, you know my babe rule, I'm at a new school now." I mouthed babe rule to Zay who just shrugged.  
"I know Josh, but I just can't help it. I will never forget you. Ever!" I flinched at the sound of sudden sobs. Her departure brought more questions than answers. As I looked around the table they seemed to be just as confused as I was.  
"Sorry about that." He apologized and I found myself laughing slightly because I didn't know what had just happened before me.  
"I can't believe it, is that you Josh?" Now who was this one? I watched in shock as another very attractive girl approached my roommate. This one wore a blue dress and had curly auburn hair. I glanced upward trying to think of anything not to make my blood rush south. I turned to Zay and his mouth was hanging open. I nudge him and he threw me a look closing his mouth.  
"Courtney." She grabbed his hips and brought his body close to hers and if I was honest, it looked like it caught Josh off guard too.  
"I read your letters that you wrote me all the time, especially late at night."  
"Did she really just say that?" Zay whispered fiercely to me I elbowed him in return. I watched in awe as Josh leaned in and started reciting sweet nothings in her ear. She didn't seem weirded out at all, in fact she seemed to enjoy it. She giggled and then ran her finger down his jaw line.  
"We can dance anytime you like," She winked and strolled away. I saw Zay's mouth drop again watching her hips sway side to side and smirked. I didn't know what had just happened, but if Josh could teach me to be smooth, maybe I could win over Darby.  
"Move aside Billy, make room for the man!" I stood up and grasped his hand in a hand shake/ chest bump combo.  
As Josh sat down a girl in a fire red dress winked at Josh as she passed by. Was he dating all these women at once?  
"You're my hero." I smiled at him, and the other guys were patting my roommate's back. Once word got out, which it did quickly at this school, he would be one of the most sought after people.  
"Teach me your ways." Zay's eyes were still glued to the door where the girls had left.

"I'm going to get a drink," He jumped up and traveled to the counter and ordered a drink. All of our eyes just happened.

"You know what Friar; your roommate doesn't seem half bad." It was the first nice thing I've heard Billy say about Josh period. Josh was busy on his phone till Zay called him back to the table drink in hand.

Conversations and laugh began between the four of us that lasted the next couple hours.

* * *

 **A.N.- Going to try and start on the next chapter asap unless you all want me to work on the one shots in my head. Please review and let me know what you think. The good stuff is coming, I promise you.**


	7. Chapter 7 Damsel in Distress

**A.N.- Hey everyone. Just another chapter to see here. My Rucas feels are super high right now. Ski Lodge part 2 is amazing, and almost worth the whole triangle mess in the first place.**

* * *

I leaned against my desk waiting for class to begin. I was reviewing my notes for another class, it was getting closer to midterms and I knew in order to get into the colleges I wanted I would have to study to get through the midterms and the first big rivalry game of the season.

I watched as Josh was stopped at the door by none other than my best friend. My brows narrowed in slight concern, since when did Zay go to Josh instead of me? The conversation looked hushed as I watched the exchange. It only lasted a couple minutes and then my best friend was on his way and Josh strolled into the classroom with a grin spread across his lips.

"Zay giving you trouble?" I asked, he looked proud of himself. He shrugged brushing off the question.

"Just asking some questions, nothing I couldn't handle." What did that mean? What was Zay not telling me. I was going to continue a line of questioning but a certain blonde who captured my attention walked in the door. I sunk further into my chair, now I'm never going to focus in the class. Before I could ignore her presence because I was in a relationship, but now she was sitting a couple rows over and with my luck I would make more of a fool of myself. She smiled in Josh and my direction and gave a head nod and a little wave. I saw out of corner of my eye Josh gave a small wave back. The back of my hand hit his arm, I needed answers. When had they met?

"Wait, you know her?"

"We've met before and talked a little bit." He tried to downplay it, but I didn't believe it for a second.

"About what, she gave you a head nod."

"It's not a big deal Lucas," It was a very big deal, why had he withheld this information that could help him. I was about to ask if there was any information he could pass on when the teacher walked in the classroom. He picked up the chalk and started going over the building blocks of the lesson from the other day in order to advance the learning.

"Alright class, I'm going to hand back your tests now, before you all of you whine how hard the test was, the grade you receive is it. I was more than fair with grading these. If you want a better grade, study smarter, or ask one of the other students." He started passing out test as I watched other student's facial expressions as they got back their tests. I needed to do well on this test, I had studied straight for a couple days. This was one of the harder classes I was taking this semester, and I knew I had to earn my grade. He offered me a smile as he passed my paper back to me. The A on it was circled in red marker. I watched Josh jump up, and could only imagine what grade he had gotten.

"Sir, there must be a mistake."

"No mistake Mr. Matthews. Please take a seat." His stone cold voice echoed in the room. I looked to my roommate who was trying to stand up to the teacher, but utterly failing. I leaned forward and saw the D minus, I felt pity for him. Teacher had the reputation of being one of the hardest teachers in the school. Josh sunk back down in the chair and started doodling on his notepad.

* * *

I watched Josh almost leap to the door trying to get out of chemistry class as soon as possible. I couldn't blame him after the teacher shut him down like that. I rushed after him and grabbed hold of him pulling him off to the side.  
"Let's make a deal." I saw confusion fly over his face at my words. He seemed a little distant and put off all of a sudden I wondered if it was at something I said.  
"What?"  
"Help me out with Darby." The more I thought about this in class, the more I was convinced that this would work. If Josh was friends with Darby, then she would be willing to consider me and I would have my in. I could use Josh as my mouth piece, there was no way I could trip over my words if I wasn't the one being my advocate  
"Lucas"-  
"No this is perfect," There had to be something I could say to wipe out any doubt of the brilliance of this plan.  
"Darby and you are friends, you can put a good word in for me and help me out. " An annoyed sigh escaped Josh's lips and I could see that I wouldn't get Josh to put in a good word unless I upped the ante in the deal. My mind flashed to the class and how crestfallen Josh looked at the grade.  
"I'll help you with Chemistry," there was a flicker of hope. I knew I was headed in the right direction. He needed my help as much as he hated to admit it. There was no way he could pass the class if he didn't get help.  
"I'll help you study so you get an A on your next test." It was a strong claim, but I knew how to study in order to get maximum results in the class. If this didn't work I didn't know what I would do.  
"Fine I'll help you."  
"Really?" Trading some study sessions for the potential that she could get a date with Darby, was a win in his book. I slapped his arm in appreciation. I needed to calm down before someone thought I burst over with excitement.  
"Thanks man, I owe you one." There was nothing that could wipe this grin off my face.  
"We could go to the library and start on his test for next week." Right now? He wanted to go study for the test right now? We just got free for the day. I glanced at my watch, I was going to be late for my internship.  
"I can't." I replied quickly.  
"But Lucas"-  
"I can't." I snapped harder than I should. He didn't deserve it, but I didn't have time to explain the whole deal with my father.  
"I'm sorry Josh, I have to go. We can have a study session tomorrow!" I shouted as I started running down the hallway not looking back.  
My feet couldn't take me fast enough. I darted through my peers in attempts to make it to my car. I figured I should be able to make it on time if traffic wasn't slammed. I jumped into my car and attempted to start the engine which was just met with the car turning over. I slammed my hand into the sides of the steering wheel. Why did my car always pick the worse times not to start? A curse escaped my lips letting my anger take over. A knock startled me as looked up to see a friendly face. I propped open the door, as Zay smiled down at me.

"You're always a damsel in distress aren't you?"  
"What are you doing here Zay?" Zay held up jumper cables in response. I didn't know how he knew I needed help, but appreciated him in the moment. I offered a smile as he knocked on my hood of my car. In a minute my car was running like nothing was wrong in the first place.

"Go get em' princess," he teased. I shook my head and chuckled driving off in the direction of the vet clinic as soon as I could.

* * *

I swiped my phone to send the call to voicemail, I knew that I would probably get in trouble for ignoring my father, but in the moment I didn't care. What could he do anyway? I turned 18 in a month anyway, and then there was nothing he could do and I could live my life the way I wanted. I shoved it into my back pocket. I knocked on the door in front of me shifting my weight to my other foot clutching the controller in my hand. I needed to blow off some steam the best way I knew how. The door swung open and I was greeted with a smile.  
"Hey." The genius flashed a smile.  
"Ready to kill some zombies?" I asked holding up the video game controller. A bond was starting to form between Farkle and myself, and I had to admit; he seemed like a cool guy. He stepped back to allow me access to his room.  
"I'm always ready." I could see why Josh was friends with the guy, he was funny, cool, and he slayed at video games. I needed him to revive me at several points in the game. Zay didn't stand a chance next time we did a duel.  
"So how long have you known the Matthews?"  
"I've been friends with Riley for years."  
"You met Josh through his sister?" I paused the game and turned towards him.  
"Yup." He replied quickly which peaked my interest. An image of a Riley in the restaurant that night raced through my mind.  
"What can you tell me about Riley?"

* * *

 **A.n.- Hope you enjoyed the filler chapter. Big stuff happens next chapter so I'm glad you all are so excited for it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Don't forget to Fav and follow. You all are the best.**


	8. Chapter 8 Ghost

**A.N.- So I hear you were anxious for this chapter. Well wait no longer, here it is. I personally love this chapter, but I'll leave you to form your own opinion.**

* * *

"So how is this supposed to work?" Josh asked taking a seat across from me in the library. I figured the place is where I got most of my studying done, so I might want to give him the insiders view on it. The place was great because the couples making out would leave you alone and the other students on this floor cared just as much as studying as anyone else.

"Well the general idea is that we study so you get an A." I cracked a smile which he returned. I dug in my bag pulling out the textbook and watched as discomfort flashed across his face. Chemistry wasn't that bad. I was determined to show him that the subject wasn't as horrible as he thought.

"There's hardly anyone here?" Josh looked around glancing at the people who was walking down the aisles of books and the stories that have been told here. I already knew that there was couple that were making out hoping the librarian wouldn't catch him.

"I found it last year. Hardly anyone comes up here and some of them just do it so they can hook up." I explained as I watched Josh's eyes widen as he glanced back fascinated with them. A blush spread across his cheeks.

"So how are you so good at chemistry?" He asked shifting the subject. My guard had dropped at the question. I had enjoyed the time that I had spent with my roommate. Although he seemed a little weird on the outside, when you actually got to know he him, he had one of those personalities that he was very personal and you could feel like you could tell him anything.

"I don't know, I was taking the class and it just…clicked." I confessed.

"My dad wants me to be a lawyer..." I didn't want to tell him the whole story, we would be there forever if I had to explain all of the complications between my Dad and me.

"But what do you want to be?" How did Josh see right through me? I felt a shiver roll down my back. I had been caught, so now it was time to be honest.

"How-how did you know?" He offered a smile reassuring me further.

"You're not the only one whose parents have ideas on your future."

"I want to become a veterinarian. I haven't told many people; only my mother and Zay know. That's why I had to sneak off the other day, I was going to an internship." I kept my voice quiet. The less people who knew the better.

"What does yours want you to be?" The books in front of them forgotten as the conversation flowed between them.

"Doctor."

"What do you want to be?" He hesitated for a second before he answered.

"Photographer." The questions relayed back and forth as we started to learn more about each other, where we grew up and any funny childhood stories that we had. I told him about my days in the rodeo and how I moved here when I was ten. A nice kind of silence lingered between us in between each question. I glanced down at my phone; we had spent 20 minutes just taking

"We should get back to studying, you need that A." Josh seemed less enthused, but I knew how he felt about the study material in front of us. We turned our attention back to the books in front of us.

* * *

I waved goodbye to Josh as he scattered away the piece of paper in his hand. I was so lucky to have a sensitive roommate who could write poetry. I could definitely use that advantage. Darby would love the spoken words and it would be one step closer to wooing the girl.  
I had never been so at ease. Josh was one of those guys who made you want to tell him things. You could tell that he listened, it was starting to show why he had an in with the ladies.  
"Lucas." I turned in my chair to see a student that I had seen around but never really talked to because of our social circles.  
"I just wanted to ask your advice." The dark haired boy continued bravely. I was taken back a bit, what could he possibly want advice from me for?  
"Shoot." I closed my book and turned to face him giving all my attention.  
"You're popular and girls seem to fall all over you..." His voice faded for a second losing his courage before pushing the rest of the words out.  
"There's this girl,"- I held up my hands stopping him mid-sentence, I knew where this was going.  
"What's your name?"  
"Yogi," he replied nervously.  
"Every girl wants to be wooed. It doesn't matter if she knows you or not, they all want romance." I replied confidently.  
"Try holding a conversation with her, listen what she has to say, and if all else fails," I tapped the study desk in front of me for emphasis.  
"Poems speak to the soul." Yogi's eyes widened as if I gave him the secret to life instead.  
"Do they really work?" I stood up and placed my hand in his shoulder.  
"I guarantee it. In fact, I'm having one of my friends deliver a poem to a girl that I have my eye on right now." The guy looked at me in a way I could just describe as awe. He must have fallen for this girl hard. My phone buzzed with a reminder to leave so I could make it to the vet's office on time. I excused myself and sped in the direction of my car. How did all that time fly? I had given myself half an hour before the vet, but between all the talking with Josh ate through that time.

* * *

I slammed the door on my car in frustration. This car was going to get me in a lot of trouble someday. I had my day planned out. Right after I got out of the vet's office, I needed to head straight back to the school for prepping for the game. What my plans hadn't accounted for? My car not starting exactly when I needed it to. I had called Zay, but it went straight to his voicemail. I called the roadside assistance, but they took an hour to get to my car and get it started. By the time I pulled into the parking lot the game was going to start in twenty minutes. I didn't have time to think as I grabbed my duffel bag from the other seat and started bolting in the direction of the locker room. I rounded the corner in an almost sprint and someone ran straight into me. I looked down at the mess of brown haired paired with chocolate brown eyes. She seemed familiar, almost like I had seen her before.  
"Do I know you?" Those eyes, I couldn't shake the feeling that I had in my gut.  
"N-no." The cute girl stammered, and then the pieces in my head started to come together. The more I looked at her the more I remembered of a spaghetti covered Riley.  
"Are you sure?" After the things that Farkle had told me, it made me wonder why I had never met the girl. One of the cheerleaders grabbed my arm and told me that coach was looking for me. I turned back to the girl, but she was gone. I started running back to the locker room to go and suit up for the game. Not before I glanced back one more time but I was met with empty space filled with people coming and going from the concession stand. She could have gone anywhere; it was useless to search for her especially since the game was about to begin. Coach would have my head if I blew off the game to look for a girl.

* * *

"Dude, where were you." Zay hissed as we ran out on the field.

"I just kept covering for you, but after 45 minutes I was running out of good excuses. I surprised coach didn't bite my head off."

"Car issues," I said quickly back and then tuned everything out except the game ahead of me I needed the adrenaline to course through my veins. If I let Zay get in my head I won't play as well of a game. The crowds were chanting; the coaches were shouting plays. The opposing team lost the coin toss and we decided to receive the ball. We managed to run the ball to the 35-yard line. I heard a fan shouting at the ref in full passion. I glanced up at the crowd my eyes skimming the people, and landed on the girl that I had run into early. For some reason my mind was trying to convince myself that she was a ghost.

"Friar!" I felt a forceful hand push me towards the team huddle, but a small smile played my lips.

* * *

 **A.n-There you go. Please let me know what you think :) Review, fav. follow as always.**


	9. Chapter 9 Honest Conversations

**A.N.- Update 2/2. I might get a third update (one shot) if I'm lucky, but we'll see how much time I have. IT'S MY BIRTHDAY, so I figured I would give you all a gift. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"I'm telling you, it was this big!" So maybe I exaggerated a bit but it's not the size Josh thinks it is. This dog was bigger than bichon frise, too bad Josh was laughing so hard he couldn't hear my argument.

"I can't believe a little dog scared Lucas Friar."

"It was not a little dog and it didn't scare me just, surprised me, that's all." I said with all the confidence I could muster. The laugher subsided and was placed at a nice silence between us. Josh grabbed the nerf football on my bedside table and threw it at me which I caught with ease.

"You seem to really enjoy it." He said a twinkle forming in his eye. I returned the ball to Josh and cracked a smile. To say I enjoy it would be an understatement.

"I do..." A long sigh came out of my mouth as I settled on my bed. It would be perfect, except my father not thinking that taking care of animals all day was a job. I had to uphold the Friar legacy to do great things. I can almost recite the very words my father would say if he found out.

"You should tell him." My gaze shifted to meet his. The confidence that was once found in my voice was gone. If it was one thing that my father had the ability it was to make me revert to feeling like a little boy.

"I don't know; don't you ever think that sometimes secrets are better?" My question seemed to send Josh somewhere else. It made me wonder what stuff he hadn't told me. I almost felt like an open book.

"I think sometimes we need to keep things hidden." Josh finally answered. So Josh was on my side when it came to keeping secrets, I threw a mental 'take that Zay' in my head. He was trying to convince me the other day to tell my father of my internship. I ended up shutting the conversation down in favor of playing video games.

"Although for some relationships, like parents," he paused and I had wondered if I thought I had an ally too soon.  
"It's better to be honest with them. Let the chips fall where they may. If they love you they will at least try to understand." It was at least partially true. My mother found out and there was no yelling or disappointment, instead she was happy for me. Sure Dad might get mad at first, but he would come around eventually right?

"I'll consider it." I stood up and tossed him the football which he caught, all references to the conversation were gone.

"I'm hungry, do you want to grab some food? Then we can come back and slay some zombies." I offered, he seemed to consider it for a brief moment and then nodded.

* * *

"Go grab a table." I headed for the counter my mind been solely focused on food for the last 20 minutes. There was a special way that you had to order here in order to get them to like you. Once they liked you, you would receive your food on time or if you were a regular enough they would have it waiting. I gave him a hard stare and banged my hand on the counter.  
"I'll have a burger and fries." The guy behind the counter didn't move for a second returning the stare. He burst out laughing.  
"I like your style Friar. That will be $5.50." I paid the ma and waited off to the side. When I received my food shortly after I headed back to the table to see Farkle had decided to join us. I pulled up a chair with my free hand to the table.  
"Hey Farkle what are you doing here?"  
"Just hanging out with Josh my old buddy here, asking if he wanted to hang out later."  
"I told him that I already had plans with you." Josh replied. I was cool if Farkle joined us, it turned out he was a freak at video games, he could get us past the block that I had been stuck on for the past couple days.  
"Again?" Farkle whispered to Josh, before watching him tense up almost in pain My brows knitted together slightly confused. I mean sure Josh and I had hung out more, but that's what good roommates do isn't it?  
"You can hang out with us too Farkle." I offered before starting to inhale my burger to satisfied my growling stomach.  
"Actually Farkle was just telling me how much homework he had to do, isn't that right?"  
"I take you up on that offer cowboy, and you know what we should do?" It turns out that Josh was wrong, maybe Farkle could hang out at all.  
"Swimming," at the word Josh broke into a coughing fit, to which it seemed like he couldn't recover.  
"You ok Josh?" I asked in concern.  
"Wrong pipe" he managed to get out.  
"I'd be up for swimming." I looked at Josh, since he and I had plans first.  
"I can't, " Josh replied abruptly that almost shocked me. It made me wonder if Josh had a thing against swimming.  
"Why not? It would be fun. We could wrestle in the pool." I challenged hoping the competition would egg him on.  
"Yeah Josh; be a man." Farkle just added fuel to the fire.  
"I can't. I have some homework that I just remembered that I have to do, so if you excuse me I should probably go"- He was trying to leave in a hurry when he suddenly stopped.  
"Hey Lucas, I ran into Riley the other day, what do you think about her?"  
"From what you told me about her she seems nice but"- I looked up at Josh, I can only image how awkward this must be for him. Farkle had told me the basic of her and she seemed like a nice girl, but my mind was still wondering if she was even real.  
"I'm sorry this must be awkward for you Josh." He shifted uncomfortably under my gaze.  
"No, what about Riley?" There was a strange urgency in his voice, they must be close.  
"I mean I don't know how you all see her at all, she's never around. I want someone who I can see more than just passing. Right now, she's kinda just a ghost. " I felt bad, because she sounded like a nice girl from what Farkle told me, but both times I had seen her she had run from me. How can you even entertain the thought of a relationship with an idea?  
"That was a bit harsh don't you think?"  
"Just preference, I don't want my girlfriend to run every time she sees me," I shrugged. This is why Darby was perfect for me, she was around. I could count on her not to suddenly disappear. I stood up from the chair grabbing my things.  
"You coming Farkle?" Farkle glanced back at Josh who was silent after my confession,  
"In a minute." He told me, and I had to applaud him for being a good friend.

"Lucas wait up!" I heard Farkle yell as he let out ragged breaths. We started walking in the direction of the dorms to get our swimsuits. Something caught the corner of my eye and I placed my hand on Farkle's shoulder to stop him.

"What do we have here?" I hid us behind a bush when we saw Zay. You could tell that he was nervous, he was fumbling with his hands as we attempted to talk to Sarah. Every time he went to go talk to her, he chickened out. Maybe that is why Zay had been acting the way he had been acting the way he had been over the last couple days.  
"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Lucas asked turning his attention off of Zay to Farkle. The swimming activity long forgotten as schemes were being hatched. Smiles were starting to form as a plan was going to be set in motion.

* * *

 **A.N.-So there you go. I'm so excited for the upcoming chapters, you have no idea. I hope you all enjoy it. Review, Fav. Follow.**


	10. Chapter 10 What Secrets Are For

**A.N.- Hello everyone. I just wanted to thank everyone who supports me and my writing. You are amazing. The next few chapters are some of my favorites. I won't keep you any longer.**

* * *

"Zay!" I shouted trying to catch him in the dorm hallway. He slowed his pace but kept walking not wanting to be late for his class.  
"Hey man, I can't stay I have to get to class." Those were words I've never thought I'd hear come out of his mouth.  
"Ok, want to hang out before I head back for fall break?" I felt like I hadn't seen him around in a while. Josh was great but that didn't diminish my friendship with Zay. He had been my friends since middle school and our bond was solid. It meant that I could pick up on body language, and right now he was nervous.  
"I can't." His gaze drifted down the hallway before he excused himself and ran down the hallway leaving me standing there wondering what just happened.  
I managed to glance down the second my phone began to buzz. I chuckled as to how worried my mother was sometimes.  
"Hey mom."  
"Oh Lucas, glad I caught you. I have some very exciting news." Her voice drifted over to a sing song voice as if she had trouble containing her excitement.  
"What is it?" I had to entertain her enthusiasm.  
"You remember that girl that I was telling you about? The one I thought you were perfect for? Well I might have arranged for our families to meet over fall break." My mom seemed eager to set me up with this girl. The worst case is going to some dinner and if the chemistry wasn't there then we only wasted some awkward dinner.  
"Matthews," the last name jumped me out of my own thoughts.  
"Wait what?" Maybe I misheard her.  
"Her name is Riley"- Why did that name sound so familiar? My mind raced, the name was on the tip of my tongue until everything click.

"Riley Matthews?" I stuttered.

"Yes Lucas, haven't you been listening? Yes, Riley Matthews, she's the girl that I told you would be perfect for you." All of her other words faded. All the time that she was alluded me and now we actually get to sit at the same table. From the little that Farkle told me this girl sounded amazing, and she was pretty to add to the list of good qualities. I told my mother that I had to head to class and hung up knowing the strict cell phone policy in the class. Even though class hadn't begun, that hadn't stopped him from confiscating cell phones from other students before. I saw Darby slip in and I gave a little wave which she didn't return, instead she gave a forced smile.

It wasn't until Josh walked in that something that hadn't clicked before did. Josh Matthews, Riley Matthews. The girl that my mother wanted to set me up with as fate had it was my roommates sister. Why did this kind of stuff happen to me? I let out a small groan wondering how awkward dinner would be now. It was announced that we were picking partners for an experiment, and were drawing names. I reached in and pulled out a small piece of paper that read Smackle. Josh went right after me and managed to pull Darby. Some guys had all the luck.

* * *

There was a sight uneasiness when I sat down across from Isadora Smackle. She rested her face in her palm her gaze transfixed on me.  
"Shall we get started?" I asked uncomfortable with the manner she was looking at me.  
"With my brains and your looks we could take over the world by"- she paused only for a moment using her fingers to keep count.  
"Tuesday, what do you say?"  
"Why don't we just focus on the experiment?" I countered. I could only imagine the world under her rule, and I didn't even know all that much about her, only what I've heard.  
"Well the offer is open till 4 today, otherwise I have to go with another hunk." Without another word she turned her focus onto the assignment. I looked over at my roommate who was perfectly happy with Darby as his lab partner. Darby was all smiles and laughter. A twinge of jealous ran through my system. This was the perfect opportunity for Josh to talk me up. I started waving my hands trying to get his attention but not the teacher. I finally got his focus as I was pointing to myself to give him direction.  
"Stop fooling around unless you've reconsidered my offer." She snapped in a way that halfway frightened me. All I could do was hope that Josh got the hint.

* * *

I zipped open the duffel bag and threw it on my bed. My hope was in the process of packing I can sort out what happened. Zay ditched to me to go after a girl, and he couldn't tell me, I got to catch him. And now I was stuck in my room preparing to go back to the house which didn't sound nearly as fun as mindless video games with my best friends.

My mind wandered back to Darby no matter how much I tried not to. It wasn't that I was doubting Josh's ability to win the blonde, but the more time pass the more it seemed like the blonde was just something out of his grasp. If Josh couldn't win her over for me, then maybe it's not meant to be.

"What are you packing your entire wardrobe in there?" Josh's voice made me jump, how did he sneak up on me like that? Maybe I was too lost in my thought deeper in thought to notice.

"Don't sneak me up on me like that." I snapped to hide my embarrassment, he scared me worse than the dog last week. Maybe I was losing my edge, but I wasn't going to let him know that.

"Sorry," Josh crossed the room with his hands up in a defensive manner.

"I was doing some thinking." I stated as he sat down. Conversation between us has always flowed well between us. I could tell him anyway.

"Care to share?" Josh replied in a teasing manner.

"I was giving thought to what you told me. I think I'm going to tell my father over fall break about my internship." I rubbed my hands together which was a nervous habit of mine when I'm talking about an uncomfortable subject matter.

"Lucas that's great." At least Josh was supportive about the idea, he was the first person I told. I was going to get Zay's opinion, but he had blown me off earlier.

"And I owe it all to you," I paused, unsure how I was going to approach the next topic.

"I also gave some thought on Darby and I wanted to let you out of the deal. We can figure out another way for payment for the tutoring." I didn't know what caused me to say what I did, or why I chose the time that I did. I had made the deal with Josh a couple weeks ago and so far, it hadn't yielded me anything. I try and smile at Darby and she just ignored me politely. Josh looked rather shock by my statement, his mouth was hanging slightly agape like he wanted to reply.  
" Lucas, there's is something I need time tell you. " The student phone rang in the phone and both of us stared at the phone. When Josh didn't budge to grab the phone I picked it up and fell back on my bed. "Dorm room of Lucas friar and Josh Matthews."  
"Lucas, you sound as handsome as your mother makes you out to be. Look if you see Josh around, can you just remind him of the fall dinner this week? He tends to be so forgetful." I released a chuckle.  
"I'll be sure to remind him Mrs. Matthews."  
"And I can't wait for you to meet Riley, oh have to go. See you at the dinner Lucas!" I could tell why my mother became friends with her.  
"She told me to remind you of the fall dinner. Apparently you tend to forget."  
"Crap." Josh groaned. I raised a brow, I understand having overbearing parents, but he should at least be happy of the time off school.  
"It won't be all bad, at least you won't be miserable alone." Maybe if he found out about another friendly face at dinner that it would make it better.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'll be sitting right next to you enduring the same torture. Apparently your mother and my mother met at some book club and hit it off. Our whole family got invited." I offered a smile trying to make the situation better.  
I was nervous on how the dynamic would change after the dinner especially if both our mothers were trying to set Riley and I up, how would that change how Josh and I interact. I left out that small fact, it would probably weird him out it being his sister and everything. That's what secrets are for right?

* * *

 **A.N.- Don't have much to say. I would love some feedback. Till next time.**


	11. Chapter 11 Guess Who's Coming to Dinner

**A.N.- I decided not to torture you any longer, for those who wanted Lucas's perspective here it is. This chapter is dedicated to Courtney who has been amazing over the last couple weeks, I couldn't ask for a better friend. Italics are flashbacks. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"We are not talking about this now." My mother hissed. The tension between the three of us soaked into the atmosphere. I hadn't seen the older blonde's lips be anything but a frown since he had arrived home.  
"The Matthews are my friends, and I want everyone on their best behavior." I was looking forward to tonight before my father showed up. We had gotten in a little squabble on the way over here until Mom shut us down. Residue hard feelings still stirred between us, and if weren't careful we would duke it out before dinner.

 _I finished buttoning up my blue button up shirt. I was dressed up enough to make a good impression for any parent. I don't know why I was placing such importance on tonight.  
"Lucas, are you ready, we need to leave soon or we'll be late." I rolled my eyes at my mother's worried words. We lived down the street from them how long would it take to walk over there.  
"Mom I'll be ready in a minute." I glanced at my reflection in the mirror, and had to admit I looked pretty good. I was thankful for Josh being present at the dinner, he was sure to take some of the focus off of setting Riley and me up. I hadn't seen my mom this excited for something in a while, the dinner was all she was talking about this week. She didn't seem as disappointed when my father didn't come back so far this week. He said he was caught up with work.  
"Lucas." I walked out of my room and stopped right when my mom was opening door to be greeted with a kiss on the cheek from my father.  
"I wasn't expecting you to come home yet hun."  
"It was a surprise to me too. I was going to get some work done." He placed the suitcase on the floor.  
"Well, Lucas and I were planning on going to dinner at the Matthews, you should come." She cooed. I stood there just watching the whole thing. His eyes jumped up to the top of stairs where I stood. We exchanged a hard stare. That's when I knew that my father and I would talk later, it would only be a matter of time._

I was snapped back to reality when the door flew open in front of us.  
"Welcome." I have never met Mrs. Matthews but what I saw before me matched what I pictured her as. Josh had told me numerous stories about her and it seemed to fall into place. The smells that hit my nose as I walked in were starting to make my mouth water.  
"This is my husband Cory." He shook hands with my mother and father and I could have sworn he squinted at me with disdain and mouthed watching you, but I'm sure I was imagining things.  
"Riley, come down stairs, we have company." Mrs. Matthews smiled politely before I heard her muttering that she was taking too long. I heard footsteps reach the top of my stairs and my eyes jumped up to her figure at the top of the stairs.  
"Honey you look lovely, doesn't she?" I couldn't bring myself to answer as she started to descended down the stairs, not that she didn't look lovely, it was just the words wouldn't leave my mouth. Our eyes connected and I couldn't tear them away, it was almost surreal. This girl was a ghost for the past couple weeks and now she was 10 feet from me. What happened next seemed to happen in slow motion, I watched her stumble and reached out to catch her; If she would have actually hit the ground she could have sprained her ankle. I caught her with relative ease and my body was highly aware of how close she was.  
"Hi," I breathed out, she seemed all too real now, I stood her upright not wanting her family to get the wrong idea.  
"Hey,"  
"Hey," it was like I couldn't say anything else besides the greeting.  
"I'm sorry I'm so clumsy." She apologized quietly, but it just lifted the corners of my lips.  
"Don't be," I replied. The only thing that interrupted us was the cough that came from Mrs. Matthews.  
"There's enough time for you two to flirt later." The words shot me back to reality the tips of my ears turned a bright pink, thankfully it seemed like no one noticed.  
"Dinner is on the table, and where in the world is your brother Riley, he knows to be here." I turned my  
attention back to Riley, but she didn't have me captivated.  
"I told him to be here, I can't be responsible for his actions." She snapped back at her mother in a slightly sarcastic tone forgetting perhaps that they had guests.  
"I can call him and see where he's at," I offered trying to diffuse the tension between Riley and her mother.  
"No!" Riley nearly shouted, and I guess my intention to help failed.  
"I mean I tried calling him earlier and it went straight to voicemail." She explained, I narrowed my vision, I had talked to Josh earlier that week, he should have been here.  
"If you don't mind Lucas, just try again." I did what she asked, as I didn't seem the harm, I was halfway worried that something happened to the guy. I barely noticed Riley excused herself and more focused on pulling up Josh's number.  
"Hello?" It sounded like he was fine, so the next question why wasn't he here?  
"Josh, where are you? Fall dinner remember?"  
"I have a 5,000-word paper that is due at midnight." What kind of teacher would be so cruel before we got a week off?  
"Can you cover for me?" The poor guy, he sounded like he really needed help. I knew when I had a big paper due, I could never focus at my house. It was the least I could do to help him out.  
"Fine, but you owe me."  
"Thanks man." I closed the phone and turned back to the expecting adults.  
"He's at school doing a paper." At my words Mrs. Matthews suddenly became super flustered.  
"We'll how timely of him." It was almost as if she was looking for something nice to say, but her tone said otherwise, I would have to ask Josh about it later.  
"Well how about some dinner." Topanga shouted upstairs up to Riley and then showed us to the table.

* * *

"Well thank you for inviting us for this lovely meal Topanga, it all looks so lovely." My mom complimented the meal, and I couldn't help but agree. I saw the edges of Riley's lips twist up in a small smile.  
"Riley, your mother has told me so much about you, that you're going to school to be a doctor, I bet that's exciting. How are you liking your classes?"  
"My classes are going fine; I'm having trouble in chemistry though," she replied.  
"I wasn't aware you were taking chemistry this year," her mother's voice sounded surprised. My gaze jumped to Riley started to fidget under the questioning.  
"It was a last minute thing." I tilted my head to the side just watching her. There was something off about her answer like she was hiding something.  
"Well that's my Riley, up for any challenge." An awkwardness spread across the table and I couldn't help myself; the girl only left me with more questions.  
"Who's your teacher?" Right after the question I felt an elbow hit my arm. It would seem that she appreciated my line of questioning.  
"Mr. Peck." She replied timidly. I gave her a brief nod but I had so many more questions. Did she have chemistry in the afternoon? I hadn't seen her linger from the class before or come into class for the class after me. I feel like I would have seen her name somewhere.

"But of course all work and no play…" Mrs. Matthews's sing song voice faded only for a second. I just had a gut feeling that the comments about how Riley and I would be perfect together were heading our way.

"Riley didn't you say there was a fair sometime this weekend?" Riley broke into a coughing fit and it provided a certain amount of relief that she wasn't in the loop on all of this.

"Sometimes all work and no play is a good thing." You could tell that Mr. Matthews was just as uncomfortable with this as we were.

"Uh yeah." She grabbed a napkin to wipe any remaining water droplets on her face. She seemed extremely hesitant to the idea which didn't bring me any comfort. There was an awkward silence that loomed over the table. I then got to watch the stalemate between mother and daughter and was questioning how good of an idea this dinner was. I started focusing on the plate in front of me, it must be awkward for her, I've been able to gather information about her but she doesn't know me.

"Would you, like to go Lucas?" My pulse quickened at the question. Maybe this was a sign, I mean only a couple days ago I had given up on the blonde goddess and now I have a beautiful girl across me asking to spend a night at a fair.

"Sure." We exchanged smiles quickly before the conversation drifted back to school and the exams that we had coming up after fall break.  
"You should be proud of your career path Riley, I'm sure you'll make a fine Doctor. You'll make your parents proud." My father wasn't an extremely outspoken man, but he made his words count when he did. I know I physically cringed at his words. Why would he bring this up now?  
"William," My mom hissed, embarrassed.

"What? I was just saying that it's nice to see someone who has a brains on their shoulders and not just following a whim. Maybe with any luck you'll show my boy a thing or two." I felt my fists curl tight, but before I could the brunette in front of me stood up glaring at my father.

"Any vet clinic would be lucky to have Lucas work there, he is passionate about what he does and if you were any sort of father you would see that." I had to admit it she had guts to stand up to him. After part of the shock wore off my mind started racing. How did she know about wanting to be a vet? That information wasn't necessarily floating around school by any stretch of the means.

"I beg your pardon." I watched her stand her ground to my father as he stood up. I knew this is where it was very likely to get ugly.

"Riley," Mrs. Matthews snapped at her daughter. It didn't seem like this happened all that often; so why was she getting all fired up on my behalf?

"I didn't mean disrespect sir, I just thought you would want your son happy, and working with animals is what brings him joy. It might not be as powerful of a career as a lawyer but it is certainly nothing to be ashamed of." She could have known the lawyer thing because that is common knowledge, but my mind kept running back to the vet comment.

"Sofia, get your purse, we're leaving. I have some business to attend to."

"But"- My mother started to protest but his glare silenced her. He stalked out the door in the direction of the house. My mother gathered her things looking guilty like she needed to apologize for his behavior, it rarely ever got this bad though. Riley's words must have rattled him.

"I'm so sorry about this." She pushed me in the direction of the door. My mind could barely comprehend what just happened. I turned back feeling the need to say something, anything.

"I'll uh, pick you up Friday at 6." I said trying to give her some comfort. She did after all stand up to my father. I knew better than to speak a word in the short trip home. Instead of answers, this dinner seemed to only offer more questions.

* * *

 **A.N.- And there you go. I hope it lived up to expectations at least some what. The fair chapters are really coming along, can't wait for you to read them.**


	12. Chapter 12 A Night to Remember

**A.N.- Well here is Lucas's side for the fair. I have tons of stuff coming up in the story that I'm excited for, you will want to stick with me I promise. Enjoy the Rucas fluff.**

* * *

There's always particular smells and sights that I associate with the fair. The lights from the rides, the smells of funnel cakes and boiled peanuts. I didn't get to go to the fair as much when I was a boy, mostly because there were other things that my mother needed to do, and it always seemed to conflict with the time that it came to town. I felt not only out of my element with the activity, but I was standing next to a girl and I wasn't exactly sure if this was a date.

One thing that did make my lips lift at the edges was the smile that had formed on Riley's lips. She looked like a little kid on Christmas when she finds out she got the toy she wanted.

"What do you want to do first?" I asked after we grabbed our wristbands. She spun around 360 degrees taking in the wonder that it had to offer. She finally nodded in the direction of the bumper cars. The line for the ride wasn't that long, so it looked promising.

"You're on." I followed behind her closely to make sure I don't lose sight of her. We stood in line and to pass the time asked the basic questions as well as exchanged stories of other dinners that went awry. When it was our turn Riley raced in and grabbed a bumper car, to which I followed suit with a blue car.

"You are so going down Friar," She taunted over the hood.

"Oh that's how you want to play this? Bring it on." I shot back having to hold onto some of my pride. How hard could it be? It took 30 seconds to get the hang of it. After the first time she rammed into my car, I jerked forward was enough to push me to get focused on my objective. I managed to sneak behind her and jolt her whole car forward. She threw her head back and laughed, and even though it was her car that stopped, but it also seemed to cause me to lose my breath only for a second.

My focus evaporated and it was my downfall for the rest of the time.

I shook my head climbing out of the tiny car, I could at least appreciate when I lost. If I wasn't one thing, it was a sore loser.

"Remember me not to get on your bad side." I teased. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed her body stiffen at my words. I didn't know what I said to cause her to act like that. I nudged her shoulder capturing her attention once more.

"Come on." My hand reached out and grabbed hers without a second thought. We weaved through the crowd, my eyes focused on one ride; it was the one ride that I had remembered riding when I was younger. It wasn't till we stopped that I noticed I was still holding her hand. I glanced over when I was sure that she wasn't looking; I couldn't read her face, so to be on the safe side my fingers released hers. There was some expression that was on her face that I couldn't explain, it looked almost like she was disappointed.

"Are you ok?" She just glanced back at me for a second like a deer trapped in head lights. It disappeared quickly to be replace by her nodding semi confident.

"Yeah." We showed our wrist bands quickly and got ourselves situated on the ride. My adrenaline started pumping and suddenly felt pressure on my arm. I looked down to see Riley burying her face into my sweatshirt. My gaze remained on her the rest of the ride with a smile plastered on my lips.

* * *

"Were you scared?" The ride was over and Riley was still clinging to my arm. At my words she promptly removed herself walking herself to the exit gate.

"N-no." The words came out in a disjointed fashion, I couldn't help but smirk. My eyes latched on hers and I felt my nerves tighten in my stomach once more. I felt bad that the ride scared her but would still wish that the previous events would unfold just as before.

"What do you want to do now?" I didn't receive an answer, just her hand in mine as we were off again fighting through the people. We stopped right in front of the giant slide.

"Race you to the top." I arched my eyebrow which caused a slight giggle as they handed us our sacks. She had agreed to the challenge and the race had begun. Having lost on the bumper cars earlier I was determined not to lose. I positioned my body in such a way that it would be very difficult for her to maneuver around me. When we reached the top slightly out of breath, I turned to see her hand plastered on her hip.

"You cheated!" She declared.

"Fine, we'll race down the slide, how about loser buys funnel cakes?" My body hovered closer to her, looking down at her chocolate eyes a lazy grin on my lips.

"Make it cotton candy and you have a deal." She replied in almost a flirty tone.

"Deal." I tore my body away and placed the sack on the giant slide. But before we could count to three she left me in the dust.

* * *

"How can you like cotton candy more than funnel cakes?" I asked in disbelief handing her a big bag of multi colored cotton candy. She immediately opened the bag and pulled off a piece sticking it on the tip of her tongue. I accepted my funnel cake and took a massive bite out of it. The warm dough brought joy to my taste buds. I opened my eyes to see her head slightly tilted eyes on me looking at me like I was insane.

"You have some"- her voice faded shyly as she reached her hand towards my face. I gulped when I felt her thumb rub the residue off my cheek; the fingertips leaving fire in their place. She retracted her hand quickly, causing a small tension between us.

"Thanks," I could barely manage to find my voice. I watched as a light pink tint spread across her cheeks in front of me. When her gaze shifted towards her food, I knew I had to act fast or the pregnant pause would just grow larger.

"So I have a question." Our shoulders kept brushing because of the close quarters walking through the crowds.

"Shoot." She smiled toward me, and I suddenly became nervous of the words coming out of my mouth.

"Why do you seem to disappear all the time, and I never see you around school. Why is that?" She did this cute thing where she pushed her hair behind her ear. I bit my lip, I didn't know if I went too far with asking that, but I just needed to know. It was like she didn't exist at our school.

"I just tend to stick to myself mostly besides Farkle and Maya and my studies." That made sense, she was after all training to be this big shot lawyer.

"Right, the doctor thing." I chuckled.

"I don't really want to be a doctor," She leaned forward and whispered. I could barely hear her over the other sounds around us.

"So both you and your brother are supposed to be some fancy doctors, but what do you want to be?"

"Journalist, I've always been told I have a way with words." She giggled and it was slowly becoming one of my favorite sounds.

"Once Maya tricked me into writing a poem for Josh because she is in love with him." Josh, the name itself felt like a punch in a gut. How had he forgotten about Josh in all of this? Riley was Josh's sister. He couldn't possibly approve of this.

"Your best friend is in love with your brother? Isn't that kind of weird?" How could she possibly be cool with the idea of her best friend getting with her brother? I knew if I had a sister that wasn't something I could support, not easily anyway.

"Yeah, but I'm used it by now." She seemed to shrug it off, and I don't know how uncomfortable the topic made her, so I dropped it too. I had opened my mouth to ask another question but I got promptly interrupted.

"Step right up and win this beautiful lady a beautiful stuffed animal." One of the carnival works stepped in front of us blocking the path. It was one of the shooting games and instantly I knew I had in the bag. What better way than to win a stuff animal, the rest of the games were rigged. I grabbed a seat sizing the competition up, and was confident that I could take them. When the buzzer sounded I was completely focused, after all I had to look good in front of the girl. The next thing I knew the siren sounded and they were announcing my victory.

"And we have a winner! What do you want?" I turned to my so called date waiting for her opinion. She finally looked and pointed to the purple cat.

"A purple cat excellent choice." I handed her the cat which she immediately cuddled close to her chest.

"Thank you." We continued to walk a small silence fell between us. My mind still hadn't slowed down with questions that I needed to ask her. It was like I could spend years talking to her and it wouldn't be enough.

"I was meaning to ask you…" I was already treading in the waters by bringing up her brother on a date, but I had to know.

"Why did you stand up for me at the dinner…I mean I appreciate it, but how did you know about that stuff, you barely know me."

She avoided eye contact, not necessarily the best sign, but I couldn't take it back; it was too late.

Her eyes fell to the ground as a very light blush spread across her cheeks. She was probably embarrassed at her outburst at dinner, but it certainly made an impression on me.

"I don't know, Josh told me a lot about you, and I"- It was almost as if she was struggling to find an answer.

"I just like to believe in people." Her eyes shot away landing on the ground as a small silence settled between us.  
My eyes watched as a light tint started to spread across her cheeks and she refused to look in my direction. Had my comment made her that uncomfortable? Sure we hadn't met in the best circumstances; our parents had been hounding both of us to give each other a chance. My thoughts dwelled to her brother Josh; what would he say about this whole mess?  
"Riley?" I watched her eyes shoot up to meet mine, I could get lost in those eyes. My eyebrows knitted together wondering where she had gone mentally.  
"Are you ok?" I managed to push out trying to avoid the feeling of my heart start to race. Then she adjusted her hair, the lights from the other rides flashed across her face. She appeared to be thinking; the conflict was etched into her eyes. I wanted nothing more for her to forget whatever she was dealing with and just have fun the rest of the night.  
"Yeah." I sensed her snapping back to reality and smiled at her.  
"Want to go on the Ferris wheel?" I figured after the last ride she needed a break from the more intense rides fighting my desire of wanting her holding on to me for her dear life again. The Ferris wheel was nice and slow. Her chocolate eyes capture mine as I nodded towards the ride watching her face light up.  
"I'd love to." Was all I needed to hear as I lead the way. I kept our bodies close hoping and praying that our hands would find each other's again.

* * *

Nice slow Ferris wheel. It always seemed to be a constant at carnivals and I could never figure out why, until out of the corner of my eye I saw a couple start to lock lips and my hands began to sweat. Right, that's why. I didn't know where these jitters came from I had just met Riley less than a week ago, how could she make me feel something Missy never did our entire relationship? I was going to sit across from her but then I saw her shiver, so I did the gentlemanly thing to do and sat next to her. I could have sworn the guy who was loading us rolled his eyes at us. As it started to move I slipped my arm behind her to give her room.  
"This is much better than the tilt a whirl," I heard her say out loud forgetting that I had said it was one of my favorite rides. Her cheeks redden which was adorable. I chuckled at the comment and let my curiosity take over.  
"Why did you agree to ride it?"  
"I was always scared of that ride when I was little and I thought that it would be better because I'm older now- but I still felt like I was going to get tossed out of the thing which is why I grabbed on to you," it was like the words couldn't stop flowing. She was obviously nervous and I felt the same. I couldn't take my eyes off of her as she kept rambling. She was so cute with the way her face lit up. Next thing I remember I pressed my lips on hers, I have no idea what possessed me to do so, it was like I was drawn to her. She closed her eyes right as I pulled away. Not being able to say anything was not an option here especially since I was the one to kiss her.  
"I think I prefer the Ferris wheel too." I couldn't believe I pulled that off as smoothly as I did, I was sure she could hear my loud heartbeat. We sat there as my hand slowly made its ways to hers until they interlocked. It was then that I realized that I was in much deeper than I thought.

The smile on my face couldn't be wiped off my face for anything in the world. The feeling of her hand is his there wasn't a way to describe it. She glanced down at her phone and I couldn't believe the night was coming to an end.

"We should probably be getting back; they'll worry about us. The memory of Mr. Matthews grilling me before the date was not one I wanted to relive. I'm convince the only reason I was among the living was Topanga. The other part of me didn't want the night to end. I pulled her back towards me and before I knew it my eyes were lingering to her strawberry-kiwi lips.

"Can I see you when we go back to school?" Maybe that's why I was nervous, I was afraid that after tonight she would just become a ghost again.  
"Of course." She just looked so adorable standing in front of me I had to steal a peck because I knew Mr. Matthews would be watching me when we got 100 feet from the house. After I dropped her off it took a while for the events of the night to sink in. Guilt crept in as Josh's name entered my mind. What was I going to tell my roommate?

* * *

 **A.N.- I hope I filled your cute quota for the day. Please let me know what you think, you all have been such an amazing support in this story, and I am so grateful.**


	13. Chapter 13 A Little Less Conversation

**A.N.- How many of you were wondering what was going on through Lucas's head through the chapter. There is an important AN at the bottom so make sure you read it.**

* * *

"And then she made me watch chick flicks with her for hours on end." Zay threw up his hands up in the air in frustration.

"I enjoy the good chick flick every now and then, but that was too much." He turned towards me.

"How was your break?" At the mere question the tips of my ears started to grow hot. Memories of the brighter time of the week flashed through my mind, mostly of Riley. The next thing I knew Zay was waving his hand in front of my face.

"Dude where did you just go? Must be some girl," I heard him mutter the last part, but I wasn't sure if I heard him correctly.

"What?"

"Nothing." He replied quickly, I would have pushed it further but I couldn't believe my eyes. Riley was sitting outside my English class with a girl I can only assume was Maya.

"Riley?" I halfway wanted to ask Zay to pinch me but didn't because I knew he would follow through.  
"Lucas what are you doing here?" My eyes jumped down to her lips, but she reached for a hug; we ended in an awkward moment in a hug that probably looked weird to everyone else.  
"I'm here for English." I gesture towards the classroom.  
"How did you know I'd be here?" She did this nervous pushing her hair behind her ear thing that captured my attention.  
"I have English too." She had this class too? We had been in school almost a little more than a month, I would think that I would have seen her in the classroom, especially after Missy.

"You two need a moment?" A fire of reds and pinks spread across her cheeks.  
"Sorry Zay." Her words caught me off guard. My gaze shifted between the girl and my best friend.  
"Have you two already met?" It was a question I couldn't ignore and it rose doubts, if he met her before why didn't he just say so? The look of panic didn't provide much reassurance.  
"Josh!" Maya almost shouted quickly, the answer didn't provide much relief. I have a feeling that something was going on.  
"He won't shut up about you all, isn't that right Riley?" It was a lame excuse at best, but it wouldn't hurt to check it out with Josh.  
"Right."  
"Well Zay, this is Riley." Zay seemed quiet and stiff towards his greeting towards the girl. The bell rang out and I knew I had to head to class. Zay went next door to his science class as the rest of us trotted into English. Riley and Maya sat towards the back, no wonder I never noticed them. Unfortunately, Missy slid into the seat next to me as was her assigned seat from the beginning of the year. I knew her eyes were on me but I didn't even give the allusion of being interested. I turned and glance back to be met with chocolate eyes. She offered a small smile which I returned. When the teacher began the lesson I had no choice but to tear my vision away from the pretty brunette.

* * *

"Riley, wait up!" I shouted jogging to catch up to the pair.  
"Hey can I walk you to your next class?" I offered, I wanted to spend more time with her; this was the perfect solution.  
"She can't." Maya cut in. I felt my face scrunch up.  
"Why not?" Riley and I repeated in unison; at least we were on the same page.  
"Because, she has to be my buddy for the bathroom." I didn't know much about girls having to travel to the bathroom together, but it didn't seem like much of a reason for me not to walk Riley to class.  
"She's right," Riley blurted out and I felt my heart sink at how easily she was persuaded.  
"It's a dangerous place in there, I mean look at Hermione Granger, she went to the bathroom alone and got attacked by a troll." What kind of excuse of that? I hadn't heard of the girl, it sounded like something out of national enquirer. Something was wrong.  
"Right, and we wouldn't want that." Maya agreed quickly.  
"But"- I tried to interject.  
"I'll see you around Lucas." Her and Maya turned and started their path to this bathroom with trolls. Now she slipped back into being a ghost after being real for a couple of days. I wasn't sure which was worse.

Watching the retreating figure left me with more questions than answers. She could have used a more believable excuse, or one that made more sense than trolls.

"Dude, where did you go?"

"You're guess is as good as mine? The excuse I got was there was trolls in the bathroom." Zay threw a smirk in my direction the reference clearly made sense to him. I suddenly felt a hand run the length of my shoulder which cause my body to tense up.

"Hey Lucas, see you around." Darby said before continuing to what I have to assume was our chemistry class.

"What just happened?" Zay asked.

"Sure as Hell if I know." I mumbled. The girl that I had had a great time with over break seem to be blowing me off and Darby, the girl who hadn't showed me a second thought was now openly flirting with me. Had the world turned upside down?

* * *

I glanced around the class awaiting the arrival of my roommate. When I woke up he was gone for the day which was unusual behavior for him. The warning bell sounded and there was still no sign of him. At the sound of Mr. Peck's voice. I positioned myself towards the front of the classroom. An unsettling feeling lingered, I hadn't seen Josh since I arrived back on campus on Sunday night.

"Mr. Matthews, I'm sure you have a more than excellent reason for being late to my class. It would be prudent for it not to be a regular habit. My eyes shot up to Josh's figure who looked like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar.

"Yes sir." He mumbled grabbing his seat. I threw him a sympathetic smile which he gave a small wave in return.

"I'm going to pass back the test that you took before the break. Some of you have shown improvement and I'm impressed." He walked the aisles passing back the papers. I watched a wide range of emotions streak across my classmates faces. The red number circled read 95 and the edges of my lips twisted up. It was confirmation that I was doing the right thing, even if my Dad wasn't on board, he had to come around eventually.

Josh held up his paper in excitement and my smile spread wider by the 93 at the top of the paper. Some of his mannerisms reminded me of the brown eyed girl, but then I had to remember that they were twins so that was bound to happen.

Riley. My gut sinks, I had received a text right before class but I hadn't respond. Knowing me I would say the wrong thing and then I'd never see her again. Also what would Josh think? If anything were to happen and Riley and I would break up that would put tension on the situation. How did things get complicated so quickly?

* * *

"I'll say it again; you are a life saver." Josh threw the book bag onto the bed. He grinned looking back on his A, I shrugged. I knew he had it in him, he just had to apply himself.

"I did nothing; it was all you." I stated the truth. If he was going to replicate the grade, he had to believe that.

"No, I could not have gotten it without you, you're a good teacher." I guess he had a certain point, but all I did was introduce the material in a different way.

"Did you get that paper in on time?" I questioned throwing him the football, he caught it as confusion spread on his face.

"What?"

"The paper? The one you were working on during fall break?" I guess it was too much to ask for normal behavior in my roommate too. He seemed extra jumpy.

"Yeah, just in time. How was the snooze fest dinner?"  
"I thought it would be worse, but it wasn't. I don't think your family is half as bad as you think they are." I grinned fondly remembering.

"Anything exciting happen?" How could I tell him that not only did I go out with his sister but I also kissed her. There weren't any greeting cards for that, so I took the cowards way out.

"My Dad stormed out." It brought me some happiness seeing my Dad flustered with anger, even if after the meal he was less than pleasant.

"Really, why?"

"Your sister." I figured the less I mentioned Riley, the smaller the chance I would say something that I wasn't supposed to. I pulled out my phone with every intention to text Riley back, but I hesitated; then the football pegged me in the face."

"Who's that? A girl?" Josh teased.

"Yeah, she texted me earlier, I haven't replied back yet." There was no chance telling him that it was his sister.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not the best at conversations," not only was it embarrassing, I wasn't going to talk to him, especially about this.

"Why?" The question hung in the air and I wasn't sure what exactly to do with it.  
"I don't know," I threw my hands up in the air.  
"Why don't we try this, let's pretend that I'm a girl and you try talking to me." He wanted me to do what?"  
"I'm not sure."- My hand reached back to rub the back of my neck.  
"Come on, it's not hard, just compliment me. Think about your dream girl, what would you say to her?" He paused before delivering the most authentic girl voice I had ever heard.  
"Come on Lucas, I'm waiting," My heart rate sped up as my eyes locked with his.

"You sound just like"- it couldn't be, he seemed to read my mind.

"I had practicing imitating her." He shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal.

"What would you say?" He pushed.  
"That your laugh lights up a room. She's so pretty but she doesn't know it, and her eyes," the words began to flow out in coherent sentences. The brown eyes drew me in.  
"Wow you have really pretty eyes," my breath hitches getting lost in the moment. Suddenly I realized I was a couple inches away from kissing my roommate.  
"Woah, your girl voice- never do that again. It freaked me out." I couldn't stay here, I grabbed my bag and made a beeline for the door.  
"I'll be back later."  
"Lucas!" I heard him cry out as I slammed the door.

* * *

Forty-five minutes had passed and I still wasn't over the fact that I almost kissed my roommate. Even the thought left a bad taste in my mouth. I don't know what came over me I was just staring into the brown eyes and they reminded me of Riley's.

'Josh probably thinks I'm a freak,' I kept kicking myself mentally, thankfully all this pent up whatever it was helped me push myself harder at the gym. I re-hydrated and used my towel to wipe the dripping sweat from my face.

I pushed the gym door open after showering not fully ready to go back and face Josh. I didn't even know what caused the almost kiss in the first place.

"Lucas?" I recognized the voice as Darby's, and when I looked up from the ground I felt my mouth grow dry. She was dressed in a tank top and short shorts.

"Da-Darby." I stuttered. She started running her hand up and down the length of my arm. Her touch caused my hair to stand on edge.

"You know I've been watching you Lucas." Her blue eyes were drawing me in, the proximity to her started to cloud my thoughts

"You have?" I questioned. That would be news to me, Darby seemed to completely ignore me before the break. My uncertainty in her words didn't waiver her.

"Of course, and I was just wondering," she drew out the words. "If you would like to go out with me sometime." She purred. My mind jumped to Riley, but I wasn't sure how I felt. We had a good time at the fair, but there is some sort of miscommunication between us. I dread to think that she didn't have as good a time as I did at the fair. Why else would she be avoiding me, and then there was the whole Josh thing which made the situation even more difficult. All I knew it was difficult to think straight when she was moving closer to me. She leaned in and gently placed her lips on mine. I closed my eyes enjoying the moment. I opened my eyes as she pulled away.

"I'll see you later." She promised and then sauntered into the gym. I watched her walk away wondering what in the world just happened.

* * *

 **A.n.- So I figured I would post. I will let you all know that I am suffering through a bit of writer's block over the last couple days. So I don't know EXACTLY when I'll update again. (But I'll update as soon as I can I promise). You all have been so supportive of me and I really appreciate that. There's 16 chapters left between Rhetoric and Lore. There's so much left to go through, hope you enjoy the ride.**


	14. Chapter 14 I Need You Baby

**A.N.- So I'm updating a day early. But I don't think you all will mind. Enjoy the chapter. The story is winding down believe or not, I think there's only 6-7 chapters left (for both Lore and Rhetoric). Enjoy**

* * *

"Maya!" I noticed during class that a certain brunette was missing and my stomach churned. She was here one day and gone the next; I shut down any thoughts that something might have happened to her.

"What do you want Huckleberry?" I rolled my eyes at the name but also noted the hostility. The blonde crossed her arms letting me know exactly who the ill feelings were for unless she was this unpleasant with everyone.

"Where's Riley?" I couldn't help but think that Riley's description of her fit her perfectly. In fact, she had talked a lot about the blonde in front of me. Without warning she grabbed my shirt and hoisted me down to her level.

"What's it to you?" I admired her being protective over her friend, but this seemed a little extreme.

"I just noticed she wasn't in class." Maya pushed my body back clearly my answer was not enough to appease her.

"She doesn't want to see you." My eyebrows knitted together in concern.

"I don't understand."

"Just stay away from her, you've done enough damage." The blonde's word was intimidating, but I wouldn't show it. I could only watch Maya storm off and I do nothing about it. I knew there was nothing that I could say to change her mind in short of talking to Riley.

"Well wasn't that touching?" I would rather listen to the sound was like nails on a chalk board than her voice. The longer that I was away from Missy the more I couldn't believe I was in a relationship that long.  
"What do you want?" My anger was already elevated from the squabble, and here she was pushing buttons.  
"I've just never seen you get so fired up," she placed her hand on my arm making my body tense. "about anyone before." I flinched away from her touch which made her lips sink into a pout.  
"Now don't be like that Lucas, I miss you." She stepped closer, but all appeal had evaporated.  
"Well then you should have thought about that before you cheated on me." My voice ridged, I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of my anger.  
"Can't you just forgive me for that already? I know you miss me." She purred.  
"Who told you that?" I scoffed. Clearly if they knew me, that was not the word that would use to describe her.  
"Your father," she cooed as my eyes widened.

"He called me a couple days ago and told me about the girl that you were fawning over at some dinner. It sounded like she was desperate."

"Don't talk about her that way." I growled. I didn't realize that my hands curled into fists at my side. I would never hit a woman but the wall was looking really tempting right now.

"I like seeing that fire." She lifted her hand to my face, but I turned away.

"You'll see Lucas, soon you will be crawling back to me." As she walked away I could only find my anger stoking.

"It will be a cold day in Hell," I muttered to no one in particular.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned with my fist posed ready to punch in an instant. Before me was a very surprised Farkle who had his hands raised up in front of him to block some of the blow.

"Lucas, it's me." I dropped my fist and released his shirt that my free hand had grabbed.

"What's your deal?"

"Nothing," I lied. Farkle didn't need to know the ins and outs of Missy and my previous relationship. He cracked a smile.

"A little birdie told me that we should go out to the quad because a certain friend of ours is going to try and woo Sarah today." My eyes grew wide and I couldn't stop my lips from twisting up into a smile.

"So he finally got desperate enough to use our advice?" Farkle nodded and we both sped off towards the courtyard which was already littered with students. It was then that I watched the catastrophe unfold in front of me.

"Sarah." He pressed the play button and the sounds of 'Can't Take My Eyes Off You,' started playing.

"Zay what are you doing?" Zay only replied with the lyrics of the song and started to burst out in a choreograph number. His dancing almost took the pressure off the sub-par singing. We had told Zay a week ago that Sarah appreciates big gestures and musical numbers; and this was the result. It looked like he had even called in a favor with some break dancer who were back up to him. Judging by the look on Sarah's face she was mortified. The one thing that would pull me away walked to my left with Isadora Smackle. Riley. My heart jumped at the thought. She was absent from class this morning and I assumed something happen or she was sick. I looked back at Zay who was dancing during an instrumental bit and took off after my ghost.

* * *

"Riley, wait." If I didn't know any better she increased her speed the first time I yelled out.  
"Not now Lucas." She seemed in an unpleasant mood but I took my chances grabbing her shoulder forcing her to face me.  
"Riley, what's wrong?" She looked anywhere but at me, but the chill coming from her behavior caused my hairs to stand on end.  
"Nothing." She snapped and I started to wonder how much of Maya's warning this morning was true.  
"You didn't show in English class today." I continued on trying to make conversation. She hadn't texted me back since yesterday and I spent the latter half of the night thinking about the night at the fair.  
"I didn't realize you were the teacher taking attendance." My eyes narrowed at her words as it dawned on me that the stand-off behavior was towards me.  
"What's wrong?" What could have I done wrong in the last couple days?  
"What do you want Lucas?" She glared crossing her arms over her chest.  
"What's your issue, I'm just checking to see if you're ok." Maybe not the most diplomatic move on my end, but I was tired of being treated like I did something wrong.  
"That's not really your concern is it? What am I, just some girl that you hardly know? Or is it just your concern since you flirted with me. "- I could sense her walls rising up as she was shutting me out. There had to be a way for me to get through to her.

"Or because I care about you." The words didn't mean to come out, but there was nothing I could do about it now. I watched her doe eyes get wide and knew that I spooked her.

"No you don't." I was tired of people telling me how I feel or who I was that I felt my blood began to boil.

"Why are you building this wall? Do you let anybody in?" It might have been hasty but it was how I felt. She let her guard down for one night and then the wall rebuilt itself over night.  
"For someone who claims to believe in people you create assumptions and pass over judgment quickly. I noticed something was wrong and I acted on it, how does that make me the bad guy. You seem like a completely different person than who I went to the fair with. What happened to that girl? She was friendly and warm and now you're icing me out with no good reason? Which one are you? " I had lost control and lashed out, regret seeped through my pores.

"Look Lucas, I'm fine. Don't worry about me just go back to Darby." That's what this was about? She must have seen Darby kissing me.

"You don't know the whole story." I protested. Darby came on to me, if I didn't have an interest in the girl that stood before me I wouldn't have gone to the fair in the first place. Then she distanced herself with weird behavior. I was not to be blamed for the blonde kissing me.  
"I don't need to."  
"Riley I"-  
"No you don't have to explain anything." I racked my brain for words but knowing what I knew of her and this situation, I needed to back off. She would come to me when she was ready to talk. So I said nothing.  
"Maybe the fair was a mistake." I heard her mutter and felt like I was punched in the gut.  
"Maybe." I knew we wouldn't get anywhere right now, she hated my guts. I probably lost my chances with her. She turned away and I used it as an opportunity to leave. I needed some time to think.

* * *

I had found a place that been secluded from most of the school population. I ran my hands through my hair. I had to believe that today was an abnormal day. Riley was mad at me for another girl advancing even though we just had one date and we didn't make anything official. I'm not sure how much damage was between us and the fight we had. I said some things that I regret but it didn't make them any less true.

Then Missy coming on to me and saying how my father told her that I missed her. If my father had talked to me in the last couple weeks he would have known that was not true, that I'm actually happy now. I should have listened to Zay and maybe I would have avoided her all together.

Darby. On days like this Darby was the only thing that had made sense. She wasn't brushing me off to look for trolls in the bathroom. I heard my phone buzzed and glanced down. It was a message from the blonde wanting to hang out. With a few flicks of my fingers I wrote her back agreeing. When she replied she suggested my room to watch a movie. After my speedy answer I felt my stomach twist with a question.

What about Josh?

The last thing that I wanted was things to get awkward with him. I knew it would be only w matter of time before he found out about the fight. He and Riley seemed close for siblings. I would then have to tell him that I went out with his sister without telling him. I could handle that bridge when I got there. Hopefully it wouldn't be in front of Darby.

I let my mind wander as my feet knew where to go. I rounded the corner to see the blonde waiting at my door. She smiled as I felt my palms start to sweat. An awkward air surrounded us as I opened the door. I didn't know what she was to me, all I know is life doesn't do coincidences, Riley stopped liking me and Derby started; so what is trying to tell me? I pushed thoughts of the brunette down offering her a drink from the fridge. I watched her sit down on my roommates bed her hand running along the blanket. I took the liberty of popping in a movie and sat on my bed. I couldn't find the words to invite her to sit with me, so she just stayed. I glanced over at her periodically and it didn't seem like she was enjoying herself.

"Can I get you anything?" I offered just thankful that the words were in the right order. She smiled politely looking up from her phone before she turned me down. Another couple minutes went by and suddenly I felt pressure on my bed. Darby had switched beds her body now very close to mine.

"Sorry, glare." She apologized as she leaned into my body. I had diverted my thoughts as she started running her hand down my arm. I liked down at her blue eyes unsure of what caused the change in behavior.

"Kiss me." She commanded and I found myself leaning in without a second thought. I felt our breaths start to tangle as the gap narrowed. Suddenly it was all jerked away.

"Josh." Darby's body heat had evaporate as she jumped far as she could away from me. My mouth grew dry and I knew if I looked up from the spot I knew exactly what I would find. When my eyes jumped up they found my roommate standing there in utter shock.

* * *

 **A.N.- yes I'm going to leave it there. Let me know what you thin** k.


	15. Chapter 15 Table for One

**A.N.- So I will keep this short because you probably want to read the chapter. I can't believe after this there's only 5-6 chapters left. It seems like this story just started.**

* * *

I didn't know how to react to the scene that played out in front of me. There was my roommate standing in front of me mouth gaped open, Darby had jumped away, and I was laying there looking as guilty as sin. I should have given him a heads up that we were in here but it had slipped my mind thus creating this awkward ball of tension.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Josh was the first one to speak. I was about to move thinking that he was referring to me when he grabbed Darby and pulled her out to the hallway leaving me on my bed. I could barely blink before I was left in an empty room. I could only imagine the things that Josh could be talking to Darby about. I should have told Josh about Darby in the first place but I didn't want to get chewed out by a brother sister combo in the same week.

Maybe everything was fine, after all it was Josh's lobbying that made Darby look my way in the first place, he had always been on my side.

I pulled out my phone and began scrolling. I hesitated as I rolled over a familiar name; Riley Matthews. I had expected her to return my calls or text messages, but she hadn't. A little voice in my head urged me to give her one last try and message her. I typed out the message as my finger hovered over the send button only to be interrupted by Josh and Darby re-entering the room. I took the lack of blood as a good sign, Darby looked even remotely happy.

"Josh is going to make it a double date tonight at Chubbie's, isn't that nice Sweetie?" The words flooded over me, not only had the situation been solved, Josh was actually being supportive. Maybe Riley hadn't told him yet.

"Really?" I asked my tone rising at the end. I suppose it was good news, it meant Josh could help me out if I couldn't figure out what to say.

"Yes," the blonde smiled in delight. Darby came over and hugged my arm tightly. "Aren't you going to walk me back to my dorm?" I didn't need to be asked twice as I escorted her out the door.

* * *

The walk itself was a quiet one, my stomach was in knots the whole time. I didn't know if I should reach out and grab her hand or even what we were if anything. It was a different feeling than with Riley a small voice whispered inside me but I chose to ignore it. I hadn't heard from Riley since she yelled at me, which seemed to make her choice clear.

It occurred to me that Darby and I hadn't had a real conversation ever. As much as I wanted to have meaningful conversations with her as soon as I opened my mouth, it would go dry and words wouldn't come out.

"Where are you going to pick me up tonight?" She looked up from her phone, and I couldn't blame her I felt like the worst company ever.

"Se-seven." I still was able to stutter. I kicked myself mentally, since when could I not form a complete sentence, it's not like she was just a random girl that I didn't know.

When I finally got to the courage to speak up again it was too late and we had already arrived at her door.

"So tonight?" I asked hoping she hadn't changed her mind in the walk.

"Tonight," she affirmed. I stooped down and kissed her hand in attempts to be romantic. She giggled but I don't know if it was in attempts to be flirty or laugh at me. I was headed back to the room to get some homework done before the date when I heard Yogi's voice.

"Lucas, wait!" I looked around to find Yogi calling out my name as I was headed back to the dorm to get ready for the date.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" I glanced at the phone, I did have the time before the date.

"Yeah, go ahead."

"I followed your advice the first time and I was just wondering what the next step is. She really liked the poetry and I-I don't know where to go from here." I had to ponder the thought for a second.

"I don't know Yogi, I think you have to just rip off the band aid and ask her out." Yogi's eyes widened.

"What if she says no?" I rubbed the back of my neck, he had a point but he still needed to try.

"You said she like the poems right?" the guy in front of me nodded eagerly.

"Then you should be fine, you are a fantastic guy Yogi, any girl would be lucky to have you."

"Where would I take her?"

"Find out her interests and base it off that. So if she likes music incorporate that, if she likes reading surprise her with your favorite book. Little things like that go a long way trust me."

"Is it really that easy?"

"Yeah, it is." There was a pause as I watched my advice sink in.

"Tell me about her."

"She is a gorgeous and her hair shines like the sun. She likes music and dancing. I've seen her play chess from time to time and she smells like jasmine." He looked like he was in a fog from just describing the girl so she must be something. I offered him a small smile.

"She sounds amazing Yogi; I wish you luck." I patted him on the back as he ran off after he thanked me. It was two hours before the date, so I could go hang out with Farkle for an hour and then start to get ready for the night.

* * *

The date started well enough, I had showed up on time with a small bouquet in my hand that I had to run out to the store to get. I felt my hands get sweaty as the nerves started to kick in. I hadn't seen Josh since he had caught Darby and I in the room, it made me wonder if he was indeed going to show up. Darby answered the door looking great in a pair of jeans and a red top. I managed to get a greeting out without screwing it up. The walk to Chubbie's was one that there could have been more conversation but she did the majority of the talking. We managed to find a table that seated four towards the back of the restaurant, and that's when it started heading south.

I was racking my brain for subjects to talk about and coming up with nothing, this shouldn't be this hard. I refused to revisit earlier today and just have us sit in silence as we waited for my roommate who at or may not show up. I spout out the first thing on my mind.

"I heard there was a rumor about a bathroom troll." That seemed to catch her attention just not in the best way.

"What?" She looked at me like I sprouted another head.

"Never mind." Sometimes I wish I had better control over what comes out of my mouth. I couldn't look at her. My gaze shot to the door the second Josh and Maya entered.

The sight of Josh and Maya walking into the restaurant was a sight for sore eyes. I felt I was drowning and it hadn't even been 15 minutes there. I saw Darby give a small wave to the duo.

"So glad you could make it." Josh was always in my corner and I knew that I could trust him when it came to situations like this.

"Take a seat." Darby eagerly pointed to the chair across from us, although I'm not quite sure why she was so excited to see them. Maybe her and Josh were closer than I realized.

"Nice to see you again Maya." It was only polite to include Maya in all of this, she must feel like the odd one out.

"Still a Huckleberry." She replied in a smirk ignore my extended hand. Josh looked like he was going to burst out in laughter at my expense.

An awkward silence settled in between the four of us. I tried to get Josh's attention without drawing it to me. Once our eyes connect, I mouthed a 'help me' for good measure.

"Well I'm going to go put in an order, Lucas care to join me?" Josh was a savior. It was genius that he decided to draw us away from the table so we could regroup.

"Yes," I stood up as quickly as I could without making it too obvious. Josh turned to Maya to take her order.

"Anything that you want my Little Pancake?" This time it was my turn to hide a snicker. That was the best that they could come up with for the fierce blonde? Did she have an obsession of pancakes or something?

"You know what I like Cuddle Bunny." Now that display was making me halfway to nauseous. I couldn't even think of a name for my date that she was here with me. Darby seemed to be fawning over their interaction which implicated that I was doing something wrong. I followed Josh to the counter to order some food.

"I want a double cheeseburger with all the toppings, chili cheese fries and 2 tacos." I had to admire the appetite.

"So I have a question," Josh glanced towards the table that were occupied with our dates.

"Why her?" The words caused my body to stiffen, I should have known that this would have come up eventually; I wasn't that lucky. The best thing to do would be to tell him the truth.

"It- was um decided for me actually. There was a girl that I kinda liked, but she stopped talking to me." Josh's silence made me nervous at my confession. I had wondered if I crossed the line.

"Oh really?" He seemed genuinely surprised. "Who?" My cheeks felt like they were on fire, I wasn't supposed to blush at the mention of Riley, it wasn't the cool thing to do. He seemed fine when I told him about Darby, maybe he would be fine if I told him what happened over break.

"It's actually your sister."

"What?" At his outburst I held up my hands to prevent more attacks.

"Something happened over fall break, and I know I should have told you, but you don't have to worry about it." I was quick to explain so the awkwardness wouldn't grow between us. I was just hoping that he would understand.

"Oh." It was strange that he almost seemed disappointed. We didn't exchange more words instead Josh grabbed the food and silently returned back to the table.

"Thank you Sweetie." Maybe they were meant for each other despite Josh being Riley's sibling and Maya being the best friend; they sure acted perfect for each other.

"You know what I was just telling Maya was how good it was to meet a real man at this school." Darby intervened.

"You were?" Maya muttered, it makes me wonder what happened when we were ordering the food.

"Yes Maya," Darby snapped at her. She rotated her body to face me, I felt her body scoot closer to mine.

"It's always good to get a good man, he'll take care of you," All my mind could focus on was the nearby proximity of the blonde. I couldn't think of much else when her lips started to attach to my neck. Josh suddenly jumped out of the seat.

"So as fun as this is this is, I'm going to go wash some socks." It seemed like lame excuses ran in the family, Josh made his way out the door with Maya on his tail.

Not a minute later Darby removed her lips from my neck and scooted out of the seat.

"Well this has been fun." Her fleeting behavior left my blood flowing south and more confused than ever.

"What?"

"Soon." She said and left me with more questions with answers; a feeling that I had felt a lot over the last couple days. Somehow I wound up at a table for one.

* * *

 **A.N.- I feel so bad for Lucas but not nearly as much as Riley. Let me know what you think, I cherish your words to me. You all are the best readers I could ask for.**


	16. Chapter 16 Now or Never

**A.N.- Here's the chapter as promised. I won't waste too much of my breath on this author's note because I'm sure you want to actually read the chapter. You all are amazing, and I wouldn't have enjoyed this process nearly as much without you.**

* * *

I was maneuvering through the students to my last class of the day. It was another day closer to midterms another day closer to graduating. I noted that I needed to have a talk with Josh for skipping again. I managed to make up a believable story on the spot but it wouldn't be like that all the time. My route to my last class of the day was interrupted by a hand grabbing my shoulder and whipping me around. I turned to see these piercing blue eyes and blonde hair. She looked focused like she had her mind focused on one thing.

"D-Darby." I stuttered wondering if I would ever be able to talk to the girl population correctly.

"I was thinking maybe we could"-

"Lucas, we need to talk." Those words sent a pang through my chest; what did I do wrong now?

"Look Lucas, I can't do this anymore." She motioned between the two of them. My mouth fell agape at her words in confusion.

"I don't understand." Sure the date the other night had been a little awkward, but she was giving me all the right signs. She let out a sigh and placed her hand on her hip. Obviously there was a breakdown in communication between us.

"Look Lucas, you're a good guy, just not the right person for me." The words were like a knife in my back. First Riley, and now Darby?

"I still don't understand." Her explanation left me with more questions. "We had fun"-

"I like someone else, ok?" The commotion started causing a scene in the hallway. My eyebrows knit together in concern. Someone else?

"Do I know them?" I watched her fidget under my gaze.

"Goodbye Lucas." She responded by placing a kiss on my cheek and walking away. I could feel my eyes not leaving her feeling more confused than anything. I watched a paper fall out of her bag as she walked away, I chased after her and reached down grabbing the paper off the floor. I was going to call out to her when I realized what it was. It was a love poem to Darby from a secret admirer. I didn't recognize the handwriting, but my mind started going through all the different possibilities. I hadn't seen any other guys hanging around her recently. Maybe this was the universe trying to give me a sign, but for the life of me I just wish I knew what it was trying to tell me.

* * *

"So she just dumped you without any real explanation?" Zay asked walking side by side in the pathway. I shrugged in response.

"She said there was someone else." I didn't really know what to think of the situation in general. Darby was giving me mixed signals, first she was all up on me and then she froze me out and broke up with me.

"You know who?" He pushed for information, I just wished that I had more to give him as I shook my head. I decided not to tell him about the letter. I figured I would ask Josh to find out more information for me since Darby seemed to open up to Josh. My stomach started to growl loud enough for my best friend to hear.

"Sounds like you need chili cheese fries," he grinned patting me on the shoulder as we turned to get substance to ease our hunger.

"So do you want to race to see who can down a milkshake first? The first one who gets a brain freeze loses." I was up for the challenge, but he would lose. He always gets ahead of himself and it costs him the race.

"You're on." I laughed as we got closer to satisfying the hunger. I opened the door and the second that I walked in I felt like I was punched in the gut. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, and with the way my luck had been going these past couple days I was just starting to think it couldn't get worse. In front of me was Riley and Farkle in a lip lock.

My stomach sank and I never wanted to feel this way again. I couldn't blame for Riley going off on me for kissing Darby debacle, if this is what she felt like. So many questions were running through my mind.

When did they become a thing? Did Riley have feelings for Farkle when we went on our date? Was he the reason that things didn't work out with Riley?

"I'm not hungry anymore." I muttered turning and walking straight out back outside with Zay straight on my tail.

"Dude." I ignored him.

"Lucas." He spun me around to face him.

"I don't want to talk about it." I growled, there was no need to talk about this, because it wouldn't change which just happened.

"Did I see what I think I thought I saw?" He pointed back towards Chubbie's with his thumb.

"Apparently." I muttered more bitter than I intended.

"I don't understand." We were on the same page about something.

"Join the club." I was on the verge of giving up everything to do with this. I started to walk away wanting nothing else but to be alone.

"What are you going to do about it?" The question stopped me and it shouldn't have, but my feet were plastered to the floor.

"What is there to do?" I snapped. I heard Zay click his tongue in disappointment.

"I'm surprised you're willing to give up that easily."

"What are you talking about?" I was trying to be careful and not let my anger get the better of me.

"I've never seen you so wound up by a girl in all the time that I've known you. You obviously like her."

"That doesn't matter now does it?" I didn't want to admit out loud how much the brunette had been on my mind over the past couple days, even with Darby.

"You should know better than judge a situation just at a glance. Man, this is going to be some Riley story." I almost missed the last part because he muttered it. How much did Zay know Riley, did he know more than he was letting on?

"Just before you decide anything, talk to her Lucas, promise me that." I opened my mouth to reply but my phone buzzed interrupting me. My heart stopped when I saw what who it was; my father.

I excused myself from my best friend's company glancing down at the phone. My father never called unless it was important. My skin paled in thoughts of what could be wrong. Did something happen at the house? I raised the device to my ear and gulped before I managed to speak.

"Hello Lucas."

"Hello Sir," my words were ridged just like our relationship.

"Son I was just calling"-

"Did something happen? Is Mom ok?" I knew he didn't like it when I interrupted but I needed to know.

"Your mother is fine. I just had a conversation with her." The confusion spread, if everyone was fine, then why bother calling?

"I just wanted to call and say..." I braced myself for the worst. "I-I'm sorry Lucas." I was at a loss for words but he continued to speak.

"I've had several conversations with your mom over the last couple weeks and it's shown me that I've been too harsh on you."

"Sir?" I needed him to explain. The father I grew up with rarely showed this side of him.

"Let me finish son." I knew this was hard for him to express himself. I think part of it stemmed from my grandfather, but it's just a hunch.

"I know you don't want to be a lawyer, and now that you're getting closer to becoming a man I decided that if you want to be a vet, then there's nothing I should do but support you." I was more that relieved, I was actually excelling within the internship, now with him standing behind me I felt like maybe we could talk about options and he could weigh in a little more in my life.

"I always saw you with potential so I wanted to surround you people who would push you towards that."

"Is that why you called Missy?" I heard him sigh over the phone and take a pause before he replied.

"Yes." I honestly didn't know what to think at his confession.

"Well she cheated on me so if I that's what in supposed to aspire to, I'll pass."

"She did?" I can imagine his face taken back.

"In fact, if anyone would be more of my type, it would be Riley." I didn't mean to raise my voice; I was hoping that this wouldn't cause more conflict between us. Instead of a shouting I was surprised to hear a low chuckle.

"That doesn't surprise me."

"Why?" I asked baffled.

"Because she reminds me of your mother." Riley reminded him of Mom? Now I was super curious, and wanted to ask more questions. Something caught my corner of my eye and I traveled down the hallway till I made it to the door. Through it I saw the students pass and then I saw something or rather someone out in the rain. I squinted till I realized that it was Riley. She was twirling in the rain like she didn't have a care in the world. I couldn't bring myself to look away, the movements were hypnotic.

"Dad, how did you meet Mom?" I could hear the smile form on his lips.

"It was in my first year of college, she was in one of my classes and I paid more attention to her than my professor. It took me a month to ask her out, but I knew the moment that I saw her that she would be important to me."

"How did you know?" My eyes hadn't left the dancing figure in the rain. I had never really seen this side of my Father before. I knew that this was so hard for him to open up, but I was starting to see the softer side of him.

"Our conversations, I could talk to her for hours and it felt like minutes. We would talk about everything under the sun. She always made me want to be a better person. If you find someone like that Lucas, hold on to it. There's not enough people like that in the world, they're special." I thanked him and then hung up the phone. This was like the universe smacking me straight into the face; I instantly felt the need to want to talk to her. I pushed the door open. I shouted her name, but I didn't think that she heard me as she continued her dance. I knew what I had to do, I braved the weather and headed into the rain. My body stopped when our eyes connected I felt my words linger on my tongue. It was now or never.

"Hi."

* * *

 **A.n.- So now you're probably thinking, what the crap Carolyn, what do they talk about, I need that conversation, well, you'll get it...the next chapter. Let me know what you think. As always, keep being awesome.**


	17. Chapter 17 Coming Clean

**A.N.- Managed to finish the chapter in a day and a half, and figured why not post it. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"Hi." I didn't know what I was doing, all I knew was that I needed to talk to the soaking wet girl in front of me. I waited for her to reply and it was almost excruciating to wait. Seeds of doubt were planted, what if she was still mad at me.

"Hey." My eyes jumped to hers as it felt like her coco eyes were navigating my soul. I didn't know what I was supposed to say next.

"Hi." I breathed. It was so softly spoken I wasn't sure she picked up on it or not. She wasn't running away, so I saw that as a good sign. If she was truly mad at me she wouldn't hear me out.

It was only the sound of rain between as we stood there as the rest of the school population probably thought us fools. She coughed sending me out of my trance.

"So what did you want to tell me?" What did I want to tell her? I played up this romantic moment and then I had nothing to say besides hi?

"I miss you-I miss talking to you." I blurted out half out of panic. I knew that she might not believe me but she needed to know the truth.

"I've been thinking about this for the past couple days and I decided that I don't want to lose you. I understand if you're happy with Farkle and I won't mess with that. I'm just always able to open up to you"- once I started talking I found it very hard for me to stop. I didn't necessarily bring up her boyfriend or whatever they were, it was just a bitter reminder of what I wasn't.

"Happy with Farkle, whatever gave you that"- she out this laugh at the idea of her and Farkle and that's when confusion sink in. Was she not kissing Farkle an hour ago?

"Riley, you don't have to lie, I saw you two." I was trying not to get angry, but I had been lied to so much recently, I just wanted the truth. She genuinely seemed shocked at the statement.

"Lucas, I promise you, nothing is going on with me and Farkle." I wanted to believe her, especially since she was looking at me that way her body moving closer to mine. I tore My gaze away so I could think straight. I felt her hand touch mine and a small shock of electricity ran through me, our eyes locked again; this time I knew I was in trouble.

"Farkle is like a brother to me and he always will be." I wanted to believe her but the lies that I faced in the past flared up in my head.

"Really?" I let my eyes glance down at our intertwined hands.

"Really." She said. I didn't know why she didn't see Farkle as more than a brother, he was a cool guy from all the time that we hung out. A small part of me didn't care why the reasoning, just thankful that it seemed like Riley still had some feelings towards me.

"So you won't mind if I did this." With three seconds of bravery I decided to kiss her. My hands went to either side of her face my fingers falling under her ears my thumb stroking her cheek. I leaned my head in as I watched her eyes flutter closed waiting for me to close the gap; which I happily obliged.

The second our lips touched it felt like all everything else just faded away. I didn't notice the rain hitting my body or the sound that it makes when it fit the ground. I felt myself deepening the kiss, I just needed more of Riley Matthews. It wasn't until we separated for air that everything going on around me came back into focus.

"Wow." In all my time with anyone I never had a kiss with her like that.

"What about Darby?" Her words hit me like a bucket of cold water.

"It's over with Darby." I didn't want to explain the complexity of the situation, so I just hoped that she wouldn't ask. She started to shake her head.

"Lucas I don't understand." My smile grew a little wider, not that I wanted her to feel what I did, but it was good to know the feeling is mutual. I knew I had to explain everything from the beginning so we could at least get on the same page.

"I had a great time at the fair and the conversations we had the rest of fall break. Then we got back it was almost as if you were embarrassed of me. You were acting weird around Zay and then you raced off to fight trolls in the bathroom with Maya." The laughter didn't necessarily reassure me.

"What did I say?" She placed her hand her hand on my shoulder and I still felt the electricity.

"Lucas we weren't hunting down trolls...Maya just had to talk to me about stuff that was Josh related. It's a Harry Potter reference when Hermione found a troll in the girl's bathroom." It was all from a book? Somehow I felt a feeling of peace wash over me. My mind jumped to a picture of her curled up reading a book.

"I'll loan you my copy so you can read them." I smiled towards her.

"I'd like that." I had to laugh at all that happened because of a little miscommunication.

"So all of this happened because you thought I was blowing you off to hunt for trolls."

"And then Darby kissed me." I finished. "But despite the time with her, my mind lingered on our conversations."

"Really?" Now she was the one who seemed nervous.

"Really." I leaned back in and stole another kiss. This one wasn't as intense as the other one, but it was nice.

"Lucas, I got to go." My eyebrows narrowed in confusion, was it something I did? I felt like I was losing her all over again.

"But."

"I will see you later, that's a promise," I watched her leave knowing that there was nothing I could hold on to her promise. She wouldn't just disappear after a moment like that right? I ran out of the ran out of the rain, my clothes soaked, but I couldn't care. Riley had feelings for me, and I wasn't imagining it.

As I headed back to the dorm to change I shot Josh a text asking for a favor. I needed to get this Darby thing out of my system once and for all. There were no feelings left just unanswered questions. I got a quick reply from Josh and grinned. Hopefully I could convince him to do what was needed. I dreaded telling him about Riley though, maybe I'll leave out the part where we kissed.

* * *

I managed to not lose my smile the entire walk home. I quickly showered in warm water to make to relax. I had just gotten dressed when Josh walked in soaked wet. I guess it ran in the family.

"Where were you?" I fully expected him to be at the dorm when I returned. I eventually determined that maybe he was out with Maya.

"Just taking a walk." From his goofy grin I'd say more happened than just them taking a walk in the rain.

"In the rain?" I asked tilting my head slightly, Josh shrugged not revealing anything.

"I enjoy the rain." Yeah, there was Definitely something that he wasn't telling me, but I left it alone for now. He quickly shoved his hands in his back pockets.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Right, I had gotten distracted from asking to talk to him. My palms started to sweat.

"I need a favor."

"What do you need?" I dreaded my next words, I just needed to know.

"I need you to talk to Darby."

"W-what?" It didn't seem like he was taking the favor all that well, I knew I had to give s little more context.

"Darby and I ending things earlier yesterday. And I found a poem from a secret admirer, and I just- I had a really rocky relationship with Missy and I just need closure. I just need to know who it was. There's nothing between her and I now; I just need this." I just hoped that it was enough of explanation for him to understand. My stomach turned, if things were to progress between Riley and I then he would have to know at some point.

"Josh," I paused. "There might be something that might evolve between Riley and I." I was watching his facial structure trying to read him.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, that's ok right?" I had gotten so close to Josh it was important that he approved.

"Yes, I mean you can't stop fate right?" This was a load off my chest as I felt relief.

"I suppose, so will you help me out?" Josh was close to Darby, if she would tell anyone, it would be him.

"I'll talk to her tomorrow." I smiled.

"I knew I could depend on you."

* * *

"Who's ready for some mindless Zombie killing?" Zay shouted as he entered the room. I grinned fully ready for some virtual kills.

"I'm always ready for that." Zay started to head towards the game console.

"I think I'm going to ask Riley to be my girlfriend at the dance." The words made him do a 360 and stare at me.

"Whoa." It shouldn't have been a surprise to him.

"Come on, why are you like that, you like Riley right?" Zay paused making me wonder what his issue was.

"Yeah, she's alright." That wasn't a ringing endorsement.

"Do you know something that I should know about?" I studied his face for any sense of a lie.

"No." There was nothing to indicate that he was lying so I dropped in, pulling out the game to put into the system. Zay glanced down at the phone and shoved it back to his pocket.

"So are you sure that Sarah likes musicals, because every time I text her she doesn't respond. Then in the halls she asks like I don't exist. Do I just need to try harder to win her over?" I placed one hand on his shoulder. He needed to know, if I continued this prank it would cross a line on so many levels. I couldn't let him just throw away a chance at his happiness.

"Look Zay, there's something that I need to tell you." His face kind of fell with the words.

"What?"

"You were ditching me and I-I might have told you that Sarah likes musicals and grand gestures, but-" Hopefully he would understand.

"WHAT!" Zay began to pace back and forth the video games forgotten.

"So I made a fool of myself in front of the whole student population not to mention the girl of my dreams, and I'm supposed to just forget about it? Is my life just some sort of game to you?"

"No of course not Zay."

"I can't do this right now, I have to go grovel to Sarah and see if she will accept my apology."

"Zay, I'll fix this." I shouted, but he seemed to ignore my words as he left slamming the door as he went. I knew that I could probably do something for his situation, I held some power among the school peers. I just needed to think.

My feet started to wander down the halls passing by the other students. There was one of my thinking spots close to here, I knew I could go there and not be disturbed.

The closer I got to my spot I started to hear crying, my eyebrows knit together.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you." The girl that occupied my spot was hugging my knees, it was very evident that she was crying. I ventured closer and everything came into focus.

"Riley?" Our eyes locked, what had happened between the last couple hours to mess her up this badly. I just wanted to protect her, I just knew I had to do something.

* * *

 **A.N.- So decided that it's about a 90% possibility that I'll be adding another 1-2 chapters, but I'm sure you wouldn't mind that will you. Leave some feedback, I'd love to hear it.**


	18. Chapter 18 The Power of Your Love

**A.n.- You all are amazing, you really are. I love the support that you give that brings a smile to my face. Hopefully I don't disappoint.**

* * *

"Riley?" She seemed to tuck herself away more now that I identified her. I had so many questions to ask but the first priority was making sure that she was ok. I sat down next to her and I felt her body start to relax next to me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked not expecting that much of a response. She almost looked like she was going to cry. I hated seeing her like this, there wasn't much I could do but to be there for her.

"Have you ever said or done something that you regret?" Her words worried me wondering exactly what happened to Riley, she wouldn't even look at me.

"Yeah." I said quickly wanting her to feel comfort from my words. "I've done things that I'm not proud of, but it's part of the decisions that shape my life. Like for instance, I messed up but pulling a prank on Zay using a girl he really likes." I saw her peer at me, but this time I couldn't look at her. Everything had gone so wrong because of that, I knew Zay would get over it eventually but it did hinder our friendship.

"What did you do?" My nervous habit kicked in as I started to rub the back of my neck. I pushed through the possible embarrassment that might rush over me. If it would help the situation I was more than willing to share.

"I might have convinced him to serenade her, and he made it into a huge musical number in the quad." The images flashed through my head, and also of the events that shortly followed like the kiss in the rain with the brunette sitting next to me.

"He didn't." She said in disbelief, I nodded my head confirming the unspoken answer.

"I already told him the truth, he got mad." I let out a huge sigh. "I told him that I would make it up to him some way, but I'm still figuring out how. I don't think that Sarah will even listen to me even if I told her the truth." I tried to watch her reaction, her face softened at the story.

"I got into a fight with Maya." My gaze fell to her hands as my fingers started to trace small shapes on the back of her hand. That would make sense on why this seemed to affect her so much. Maya was her best friend.

"Do you think you can repair it?" I would assume that they should be able to fix it, but then again I didn't know the details of the situation. I just knew that I was willing to do whatever I could to fix things with Zay, Riley seemed no different. I had a feeling that they would work it out.

"I hope so." I laced my hands with hers and gave a reassuring squeeze hoping that would be enough.

"I know so." I didn't know where the words came from but it seemed to calm her upset state even more. Her eyes locked with mine, and I couldn't turn away.

"How?" I didn't have an answer for her on how exactly I knew. Her chocolate eyes drew me in deeper.

"I just do." I paused watching her lips twist up into a smile. That was what I liked to see, even if her face was tear stained; she looked beautiful.

"Hey there's a smile." You could hear the smile that was present in my own voice.

"Riley." Our line of vision locked, and just the way she looked at me made me nervous.

"Yes." She almost sounded as nervous as I was.

"Will you do the honor of accompanying me to the dance?" I felt my breath being held in the air waiting for an answer. I watched a mixture of feelings splash across her face and I half way regretted asking. What if she said no, or someone already asked her? The dance was this weekend, that wasn't such a far stretch.

"Yes." I felt my body release the breath that I was holding. My eyes flickered down to her lips before capturing them again in my own.

"Lucas, I have something that I need to tell you." My heart stopped for a second, this girl would be the death of me.

"Riley you can tell me anything." I assured her wanting nothing but open communication between us.

"Lucas I"- The sound of a cell phone filled the air, and I grumbled pulling out the phone. It was the vet office and I knew that I needed to answer it.

"It's the vet clinic, I need to take this Riley."

"But"-

"Later." I told her, at the words she blinked a few times and then nodded. I walked away giving the phone call privacy it needed.

"Hello?" I wondered if anything happened at the office.

"Lucas, hey it's Peggy from the office. I just need you to come in and finish this paperwork. The office is open till 7 so if you could just stop by and fill it out." I looked back at the bench where Riley had disappeared.

"Yeah, I'll head over now." Whatever Riley had to tell me could wait, I wasn't worried about her running away like the other times. We had something established; real feelings for each other. We had open communication and it felt like we were finally in a good spot with each other.

* * *

"Lucas, my man." Zay basically shouted as he entered the room. I flashed a smile towards my best friend. Luckily for me he had agreed to talk and hear me out. It cost me breakfast and a little bit of my time which was worth it. If it was one thing that Zay couldn't turn down it was free food. He did our handshake which finished with a chest bump.

I actually had to thank Riley for this one. It was our conversation yesterday that probed me to reach out to him and try to have him listen. After a long conversation all was forgiven.

"Hey Josh." Zay turned to my roommate, but something was off between them. I couldn't put my finger on it. Did Zay have beef with him too?

"What's wrong with you?" It was like he was afraid to look at him or even interact. The whole thing was weird, even for Zay. Josh let out a laugh, which wasn't as reassuring of the weirdness, in fact it made me question things even more.

"Nothing, I just got to talk to Josh really quick, wait out in the hall, I'll only be a minute then we'll head to the mess hall for breakfast." I headed to the door giving them space to hash out whatever was between them. I stood out of the hall and suddenly felt out of place. I paced back and forth glancing at my door occasionally, soon curiosity got the better of me and I leaned my ear against the door.

"Shh, do you want him to hear?" They were afraid I would hear? My eyebrows knit together in concern. What was going on? Was the weird behavior about something they were keeping from me?

"It would be a lot easier if you tell him." Whatever Josh was keeping from me; it was obvious that Zay was a part of it too.

"I know, I tried yesterday, but then he got distracted and had to go." My mind raced with all the conversations that I had with Josh the other day and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He wasn't acting weird then.

"Tell him soon." At least Zay was pushing Josh to tell me whatever the secret was. Maybe I could ask him later and try and get some hints.

"I will, I promise, but first I'm going to talk to Darby." This added more questions to my thoughts. What did Darby have to do with this?

"Are-Are you sure that's the best idea?" Zay's voice squeaked, and I knew my best friend. I couldn't help where my thoughts went with this secret conversation. Was there a chance that Josh was Darby's secret admirer? I quickly tried to push down the idea, Josh wouldn't do that do me, he was my friend. There was a code, and even though I was moved on to Riley there was something that would be violated in the guy code.

"Dude." My mind jumped back to reality with Zay waving his hand in front of my face snapping me back from my theories.

"Ready?" I nodded. I just hoped that my mind would think better after I got some food in my system.

"Yeah."

* * *

"Lucas!" I half smiled at Yogi's voice. He had come to me for advice several times. He clearly liked this girl, she was lucky whoever she was to have some persistence.

"What's up Yogi?" He seemed to be bursting with energy.

"I wanted to ask how would you go about asking a girl to the dance?" My mind flashed to yesterday where fresh memories of my interactions from Riley made me blush.

"Honestly? My best advice is just to ask her." I grinned, it worked for me, I couldn't be happier with who I was going to the dance with.

"Who is the lucky girl?" I watched a small blush spread across his cheeks.

"Her name is as beautiful as she is. The goddess's name is Darby Walker." There was no way I heard him correctly, because if I did, then he just said Darby.

"What?" I didn't have time to process this news. Yogi was pinning after Darby this whole time? He could be the one who kept leaving the poems for her; after all I did tell him to use poems to woo the girl. He just followed my advice.

"Lucas!" I felt goosebumps litter my arm at her voice filling in the air. Darby came running at us, I watched Yogi as he tensed up at her presence.

"Lucas I need your help, have you seen Josh?"

"Josh?" I parroted.

"Yes, your roommate. Do you know where he is? I need to tell him how I feel."

"Feel?" Yogi's voice cracked.

"Wait, you like Josh?" I asked in disbelief. I ran my hand through my hair in frustration.

"Anybody but Josh."

"Lucas!" I must be hearing things. I could have sworn that I heard Josh shouting my name. All this was too much to follow. Yogi liked Darby but she was harboring feelings for Josh; where did he play into all of this? Was there a chance that I was right about Josh being Darby's secret admirer?

There was a noise which caught my attention was Josh who half way looked out of breath. When he realized my company his face shifted to one of a deer caught in the headlights, which didn't put my theories to ease. Darby pushed past me and wrapped her arms around Josh in a tight embrace.

 _"I know, I tried yesterday, but then he got distracted and had to go."_ Everything was starting to fall into place. Maybe I wasn't as far off as I thought I was; all I knew was that Darby looked comfy to me.

"Josh." I couldn't tear my gaze away from Josh who was starting to look guilty as sin. Josh pushed off Darby quickly, but the anger was already starting to boil up inside of me.

"Josh, the dance is Saturday; and I was wondering if you would go with me." What was going on? I felt like I could only watch everything play out in front of me?

"Darby, no." Somehow his words provided some relief, but I needed answers and soon. Part of me wasn't convinced that if I wasn't there his answer wouldn't be the same.

"I can't go with you." I watched confusion flash over Darby's face.

"Who are you going with?" The question was valid, I just assumed that Josh was going with Maya. I was going to suggest to Riley later that Josh and Maya could join us along with Zay and Sarah for a dinner before my dance.

"He's going with me." Wait a minute, I know that voice. I gritted my teeth and my fists tightened. I saw Missy sauntered into the group. What the hell?

"Isn't that right Sweetie?" Missy threw a smug look in my direction rubbing it in as she grabbed Josh's arm.

"Yes." Josh had some explaining to do.

* * *

 **A.N.- So I know it's crazy. The dance is almost upon us, are you all ready? I know I am.**


	19. Chapter 19 Deja vu

**A.n.- Here is the Lore part. I'm super excited for what's coming up so I hope you are too. You all have been such a support through this story and I couldn't ask for better readers and fans. Italics are flashbacks.**

* * *

 **Last time: "He's going with me." Wait a minute, I know that voice. I gritted my teeth and my fists tightened. I saw Missy sauntered into the group. What the hell?**

 **"Isn't that right Sweetie?" Missy threw a smug look in my direction rubbing it in as she grabbed Josh's arm.**

 **"Yes." Josh had some explaining to do.**

None of this made any sense in my mind. I thought I was a good judge of character, but the more I learn the more Josh looks like a sinner guilty in church. I just knew as I looked at one of my best friends that I needed some answers before I lost it completely.

It seemed that Darby shared my sentiment, she stormed up to Josh; I halfway expected her to slap him.

"You"- that was all she managed to stutter out which just deepened the need to find out the relationship between Darby and Josh. When she stormed off I happened to noticed that somewhere along the way Yogi had also disappeared.

"Well I can see that I'm not needed here anymore." Missy removed her arm from Josh. I thought I saw a flash of relief over his face, but I was probably not in the best state of mind either.

"I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about." She flashed a smug smile at I'm sure it was directed at me and walked off without looking back.

"Lucas, I can explain." My roommate burst out, which just added to the guilt factor, if he was sneaking around behind my back, was he acting like this because he was sorry or sorry he got caught.

 _Josh laid back on the bed, before we could get to studying my phone vibrated for an incoming phone call. I simply scoffed and sent it straight to voicemail without pause._

 _"Something wrong?" He asked. I simply shrugged at his reply._

 _"It's just Missy." He replied in blank. My eyebrows narrowed at his words slightly confused._

 _"Who's Missy?" I forgotten that I hadn't filled him in on all the details of my horrible ex-girlfriend._

 _"My ex-girlfriend, I ended things a couple weeks ago." I clarified._

 _"Things didn't end very well." Something in me didn't want to relive those memories._

 _"What happened?" Our eyes connected and there was a moment of silence where I thought we connected on a deeper friendship level._

 _"She cheated on me." I was surprised when the details spilled out. I hadn't talked much about the even since it happened, not even to Zay._

 _"Oh." It seemed like he was racking his brain for something to say, when there was no need to. There was nothing he could say that that would change the past._

 _"Yeah, but we barely talked about the important stuff and - I don't know, I want to be able to talk to who I'm with. Talk about the important things." Josh tilted his head to the side, watching me. This wasn't a side I showed very often, I don't know what caused me to open up to Josh in the first place.  
"You're a sensitive guy aren't you?" The answer to the question was yes, but that wasn't who I was supposed to be. Zay had seen this side once or twice, but if he breathed a word of it to my friends he would pay for it.  
"If you tell anyone, I'll kick your ass." To my words a smile formed on his lips.  
"I wouldn't dream of it."_

"You know it's crazy to think that you know someone, but you can be completely wrong about them?" I tried to make it that my voice didn't waiver, but I'm pretty sure my weakness shown through the cracks with how Josh was looking at me.

"I can"-

"You have a lot to explaining to do, let's start with why both my exs seem to have a thing for you. First is the fact that Darby is running around claiming that she loves you. How long did it take you to sneak behind my back and steal her away? Was that your plan the whole time? And don't even get me started on Missy the one that you know my history and what she did, still managed to convince you somehow to be her date for Homecoming. What you couldn't pick any other girls in the entire girls you had to pick the ones that I had contact with." I didn't want excuses that left questionable thoughts up in the air, I wanted answers and to be responsible for the action because that was expected of me. In response Josh muttered something under his breath.

"What?" My anger growing hotter by the second.

"Darby never liked you." If that's what he thought this whole thing was about, he didn't know me as much as I thought he did.

"I thought we were friends"-

"We ARE friends." Josh stressed, but I couldn't bring myself to believe him.

"No, friends don't do this to each other, they don't stab each other in the back." The more he was fighting this the more it was making my blood boil.

"Lucas"-

"Get out of my face!" I started gritting my teeth. I felt myself losing control of my anger. I refuse to be like my Dad and let the emotions get the best of me.

"Lucas"- I reached a boiling point as my hand reached out and grabbed his shirt as my fist went back to strike. I saw fear race through his eyes right before he closed them. My fist jerked forward an inch but never more. I tried again, but the same thing happened. I couldn't punch him, it wasn't even that I didn't want to, but I couldn't. I had punched other guys before for less than what he's done, I didn't understand it. When he cracked his eyes open to look at me he looked so vulnerable. I pushed him back with almost as much force causing him to stumble back. I couldn't much process what happened let alone explain it.

"I need some time alone." There was an edge to my voice, and I was hoping it was enough to make him lay off.

"Lucas." There seem to a shift in his behavior, it seemed like he was looking at me like a wounded puppy; I didn't know what was worse.

"I said ALONE." I practically yelled causing him to jump. It was enough that he obeyed me this time without as much as a glance back. All I knew was that I needed some time to think.

* * *

"So do you mind telling me what's going on?" I wanted to be alone, but I guess that was too much to ask as Zay barged in.

"What do you mean?" I said trying to push down thoughts of what occurred earlier. I was stilling seething at my roommate but what bothered me more was I had lost control. I was no better than the anger that got a hold of my father.

"Why would Josh ask me to pick up some stuff from the room?" I shifted uncomfortably from his gaze.

"We got into a fight." The less he knows the better. It looked as he hesitated before crossing the room.

"Look Lucas, you're my best friend, but I'm not taking sides in this one." I watched as he started piling stuff into a backpack.

"You and Josh are both my friends, and this is purely between the two of you. You need to figure this out and talk it through with him." My eyes widened in surprise, why wasn't he on my side, He had been friends with me for years and only knew Josh for a couple months. What did he know that I didn't?

"Well he's lucky to have a friend like you." I felt my gut twitch at the words. I tried to make it as non-awkward as possible. Zay threw the backpack onto his shoulder.

"Josh is your friend too Lucas. Just don't jump to conclusions, find out the whole story."

"Darby confessed her feelings for Josh and he knew how I felt about Missy and then he decided to go to Homecoming with her, end up story."

"Just because Darby said that she had feelings for Josh doesn't mean that the feelings were mutual." He had a point, but I didn't want to admit that now.

"And Missy?" My words came out more bitter than I intended.

"Josh wouldn't mean to hurt you, I think there must be something more going on. But you won't know until you two sit down and communicate. Don't throw away your friendship over something as stupid as Missy." He walked out to presumably to meet up with Josh as I started to chewed on his words. I knew he was right, and I intended to attempt to fix our friendship and give him a chance to explain, but not right now. With the homecoming game with the scouts and the dance with Riley, asking her to becoming my girlfriend, it was enough on pressure on me without bringing him into the mix.

My fingers slipped over the phone screen with ease, there was something that needed to happen before the dance. I got a response quickly and I grabbed the necessary equipment and headed out the door.

"Hey, are you ready?" Farkle asked opening the door, I cracked a grin.

"Always," I held up a controller in response. The genius stepped aside and let me into his dorm room where he had his televisions set up. Ever since I found out about Farkle's sick set up for gaming I made it a habit to partake in my video games in his room. The resolution on his screens were crisper than anything my television could produce.

"Farkle, I have something to confess, I came over to do more than just kill zombies." I figured the Band-Aid effect would be the best approach in this situation.

"Why are you here?"

"I needed to talk to you about Riley." He suddenly avoided eye contact which was weird. I watched his body tensed clearly effected by my remarks.

"What about Riley?" He spoke almost too quickly, like my statement made him nervous.

"I know this is awkward for you considering you have feelings for her, but you're a good friend so I needed to talk to you." I paused for a second desperately trying to read his body language but it looked like he almost breathed a sigh of relief.

"I want to ask Riley to be my girlfriend at the dance, but I didn't want there to be awkwardness between us." There was a brief silence between us and I was halfway regretting having this conversation, it could go south way too easily.

"Riley and I are just friends, it's obvious that she likes you. Will you take care of her, protect her, and make her happy?"

"In a heartbeat." I answered swiftly. The guy looked at me almost as if he was trying to see any ounce of a lie within my words. I don't know why I was so keen to get his approve on this, maybe because I knew how much Riley looked up to him, she had mentioned him multiple times in our conversations together. Not only that but our rapport grew over the past couple weeks and I didn't want to screw up another great friendship.

"If you hurt her I will tear you to pieces with my bare hands," he paused only for a split second.

"Or my vicious rhetoric." I cracked a smile at his threat knowing his heart was in the right place.

"You're a good guy Farkle."

"So are you, Riley is lucky." I plugged in my controller to the console.

"Trust me, I'm the lucky one." I assured him booting up the game. Smiles were exchanged as the conversation was put to rest as we turned our focus to killing zombies at least for the next hour or so.

* * *

The fact that Farkle gave me his blessing to ask Riley to be my girlfriend was a relief off my chest, and yet I still couldn't bring myself to go back to the room yet. I didn't know if that fact was simply because I still didn't want to run into my roommate after everything that happened or if it was for another reason. My feet took my around the school till I ended up in the quad. This place held such good memories for me regarding Riley, I was only hoping that I could make this place more special to her during the dance. I had it all planned out, and with the help of Zay I was hoping that I could pull the it off.

"Hey I'm a new student here and I'm lost, is there any good places to eat here?" The guy in front of me had dark mop of hair and blue eyes. He stood about my height with a leather jacket coating his body.

"Uh yeah, one of the best places on campus is Chubbie's, it's in that direction." I said thrown off by the sight in front of me. I pointed in the direction, but something not right. He looked oddly familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on it.

"Thanks." There was just something in the way that he was acting that strangely reminded me of Josh, but that would be impossible. I watched him start to walk in the direction I pointed him in and I felt the strangest sense of Deja vu came over me like I had seen him before. I turned and did a double take of him walking away fighting the urge within me to chase him down. I started to follow the guy when I felt a hand on my shoulder that whipped me around to face another set of blue eyes

* * *

 **A.n.- Since you ended Rhetoric on a cliff hanger I just thought I should even it up. I will try and update Rhetoric as soon as possible because I know you're chomping at the bit for it. Let me know what you think.**


	20. Chapter 20 Love Me Tender

**A.n.- Another chapter? Sorry it's a day late, I was sick this week for a couple days and I couldn't write. You all have been amazing support. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Last time on Twelve Nights:**

 **I watched him start to walk in the direction I pointed him in and I felt the strangest sense of Deja vu came over me like I had seen him before. I turned and did a double take of him walking away fighting the urge within me to chase him down. I started to follow the guy when I felt a hand on my shoulder that whipped me around to face another set of blue eyes.**

I got spun around and came face to face with a pair of blue eyes.

"Huckleberry-Lucas." My mouth grew dry not knowing what to say to the blonde. If I was completely honest that might have been the first time I heard her call me by my first name.

"Maya"- I managed to sputter unsure of why she stopped me in the first place.

"I know what you have planned for Riley." My eyes shot wide open at her words in fear of being caught.

"How did you know?" I had been super careful with who I told about my plan. Did Riley know?

"Doesn't matter cowboy, give it up." I gave a sigh and sat down only her to follow.

"Does Riley know?" If the brunette knew what I was planning, then all the magic would fade for the special night.

"Not yet. Her eyes seemed to sparkle and I wondered why it brought her such pleasure to dangle me on a string.

"Why do you hate me Maya?" The question was plaguing me since the double date. Maya simply scrunched her nose.

"I don't hate you." Her words took me surprise leaving me feeling in new territory.

"But- why"-

"Do I pick on you?" She seemed to shrug off my question.

"Because I can. Why do you like Riley?" She fired back catching me off guard.

"And don't give me any excuses either, why does my best friend make your heart go clippy clop?" My pulse raced even at mention of her name.

"She's the sun...and the rain," the words tumbled out of my mouth before I knew what I meant. But as I kept looking into her crystal eyes my mouth wouldn't stop moving.

"She's like the sun bringing light wherever she goes. She brightens a room just by walking in. And her and the purple cats"- I let out a chuckle. "She is always on a quest to make everyone believe in purple cats." Maya half smiled at my answer making me think that she had plenty of encounters with the creatures.

"And she soothing and healing like the rain," my voice dropped lower getting lost in my own musings. It was her face that stopped me from punching Josh. She made me want to be a better person, when I was around her I could just be me.

"And that's why I'm I asking her to be my girlfriend, because Riley Matthew is a good person and deserves to be happy."

"And you think you can make her happy?"

"I do." I replied without hesitation. She seemed to peer at me for a second to find any trace of a lie.

"Alright you have my blessing, just don't get too cutesy that I want to puke."

"Does this make us friends?" She hopped up from her spot.

"Don't get too carried away," she teased. The realization hit me when that little smirk reappeared on her lips.

"You didn't know what I was planning, did you?" There was a certain dread in my voice.

"Nope." She popped the p in mocking fashion.

"Don't worry Hopalong, I won't tell Riley, what you should be worried about is being late to the game tonight." My eyes went immediately for my watch; how could I lose track of time. I nodded shortly letting her win this battle, if my Dad taught me nothing it was to choose my battles carefully. *add more here if necessary*

* * *

I knew by the way coach threw me a death glare as I slipped into the locker room that I would be paying for my tardiness on Monday with practice. I bolted towards my gear and started to suit up for the big night. Just as I slid on my pads and jersey the coach brought us all in for a huddle.

"Alright, tonight we are facing Cesario High, but they came to our house and think they can win tonight's game, they are wrong! There's going to be scouts in the stands tonight, but I don't want you to worry about them, because if you play like you love the game everything will fall into place. Now who are we?"

"Hawks." Coach's speech was starting to pump us up before we ran through the cheerleader tunnel onto the field.

"I can't hear you," He yelled increasing intensity.

"Hawks!" We shouted in unison. We all put our hands in and broke the huddle running in the direction of the field.

I should be used to the sights and sounds now, but every time I run out to the field it hits me all over again.

"Come on Friar." I heard the coach yell making me sprint back into a run. Zay shot me a concerned look making sure I was ok. The quarterbacks met midfield and the coin toss decided that we were the first ones to receive the ball.

"Focus Friar." I snapped back to reality realizing that I was in the huddle and the quarterback was talking to me.

"Alright guys, Double Left Bootleg Pass Left Lake F 31 Slam." It was the fourth quarter and it was starting to show on all of us. We were down by 3 and we were on their 40-yard line. There was only three minutes' left on the clock and we were really starting to feel the pressure.

The ball was snapped and I ran as fast as my legs would allow me to go. I managed to turn around just in enough time to catch the ball. I gripped it like it was my own child that needed protecting. I had to jump over an opponent that leapt at my feet. From there it seemed like a straight shot to the end zone. I felt the other team hot on my trail, but my eyes never left the desired location. There was a moment that I thought I wouldn't make it, but I kept straining my body to move faster. The second I crossed the line in the end zone I heard an uproar cry. The noise actually startled me causing me to trip slightly, but I regained balance. All my players ran over to me and started patting me onto the back as the announcer stated that we indeed had scored a touchdown. The kick ended up being seamless which put us ahead by three points.

There was still a minute left on the clock so our team kicked off the ball to team name and started to run the ball. It felt like I could only watch the scene unfold me but I was powerless to stop their runner. He was on the other side of the field from me. I pushed my body into overdrive, but thankfully one of my teammates knocked him out of bounce. Unfortunately, they managed to make in into our portion of the field. I cursed under my breath. If we weren't there to stop them then we would end up losing our lead. I watch Zay get fired up as part of our defensive line. The ball was snapped and I made a run for the quarterback. I watched as he passed it off and one of the teammates was able to tackle him before they were able to gain any yards. The second play ended in a result of a gain of two yards. They attempted to throw the ball and we managed to sack the quarterback and fumble the ball. The crowd jumped to their feet with all the excitement

With all the excitement and the celebration, I was completely worn out from the night. Although there was a thrill in having a close game, that was too much for my comfort. Some years I wish they would just give us an easy team to beat for our own Homecoming. The darkness in the room provided comfort with my bed calling for my eyes to sleep. I saw a lump in the bed in which Josh usually presided, and I rolled my eyes. I guess he didn't get the hint earlier. As long as he kept his distance from me, I would be fine, because that was one thing that I didn't want to deal with at the moment. I felt onto the soft coziness that my bed provided me; once my body made contact it didn't take long for my eyelid to grow heavy pulling me off into a deep sleep.

* * *

I woke up feeling invigorated after sleep, I stood up and quickly changed. The sun was starting stream through the window, and I know I had a lot to do with the time that I had. I saw Josh had indeed come back after the fight. Guilt started to set in from the events from the other day. I didn't mean to let my anger take over especially since Josh had grown to be such a good friend. I reached out with every intention to wake him so we can start talking and possibly talking through our issues. My phone on my nightstand distracted me. A smile grew when I saw the sender. On the screen it was a good morning with a smiley face. My fingers flew and said good morning back followed by that I couldn't wait for the dance. The dance. I had to prep for the dance, and then I got an idea. I send a text in which I asked if I could meet her at the dance, to which she agreed. I shoved my phone back in my pocket, and grabbed my stuff. I had told my mother that I would stop by this morning. I glanced back at Josh who was stirring.

 _'I'll talk to him later,'_ I decided.

* * *

I looked at the spot before me thinking that it would have to do, in my mind I would have taken her to the spot that I asked her to the dance, but that area would probably be on lock down. I knew that the principle was going to lockdown the unnecessary parts of the school to make sure that student wasn't sneaking off and doing things that they shouldn't be. The last thing I wanted was to put forth all the effort only to have the plan fail because I couldn't access the spot.

I knew that I had to take a trip to the florist by the home to pick up the necessary items. I was going to get some help from Maya, but I had yet to get her number, she seemed almost as elusive as Riley did when I first met her. I knew that if there was something I was truly stuck on I could call my mother. She seemed over the moon when I told her that I was going to ask Riley to be my girlfriend. I felt self-conscious about how many other girlfriends I had in the past that my mother did not approve of.

Riley deserved the world, but all I could give her was a night of being treated like a princess; and every day that she would allow after that. The masquerade theme worked in my favor; it automatically made the setting a little more mysterious and romantic. Riley had messaged me to have a splash of gold in our masks so that we would match. Luckily I found the perfect one at the booth that our school set up to gouge more money out of the students or in some cases the student's parents.

I felt Riley that I had to meet her at the dance, but she seemed to be understanding of the matter, especially since it was just halfway across campus. It was the only way that I could set up the spot to perfection and still make it on time to the dance.

"How sweet," the voice immediately caused my skin to crawl. I wasn't going to allow her to ruin this moment before it actually occurred.

"This is none of your business." I made sure that my voice held extra edge so she would be able to take the hint. Missy stood up from her position on the wall and started to walk towards me.

"All of this is a nice little attempt to woo Riley, it's almost cute seeing you be all puppy dog around her, but it's sad it's all in vain." Just the way she was looking at me was beginning to infuriate me, but I was trying to keep my cool. I tried to ignore the words that came out of her mouth, but it started to become increasingly harder.

"What do you mean?" She seemed overconfident about her words which put me off a little. I knew better than to take the bait she was dangling in front of my face, but at this point I felt like I passed the point of going back.

"Well I can tell you how the night is going to go," I arched my eyebrow with curiosity.

"Oh really?" I replied her grip starting to slip.

"Riley is going to stand you up." The sentence was almost laughable; there was no way that Riley would stand me up. If she couldn't go to the dance she would have told me.

"Nice try Missy, but there's no way that's true. Where did you hear that?" I replied in almost a joking manner.

"Why, her of course." The words brought fear into my body, there was no way that Riley would be hanging out with Missy let alone tell her that.

"You're lying," My teeth gritted, I was so close to losing my temper.

"Now why would I do that?" I grabbed her arm and forced her to face me.

"I'm not in the mood to play games." The animal came out in me by the sound of a low growl. I wasn't hurting her; in fact, she seemed to enjoy it, almost too much for me to feel comfortable.

"You always liked to play games with me." After that was said I released her feeling slimy; I didn't want to relive any part of my relationship with her.

"I've had enough of this." I threw my hands up in the air; she had already managed to push my buttons past the point of losing control once today.

"She is going to stand you up because she can't be in two places at once." Once again she had stopped me in my tracks; she just wasn't making any sense.

'What do you mean?" I heard footsteps closing in behind me and felt the hairs stand up on my arm.

"Isn't it obvious? Josh is going to the dance with me, Riley is going with you. She can't be in two places at once. Think about it, have you ever seen both of them in the same room even? "Was she saying what I think she was saying?

"You're wrong." It was my natural answer considering the source.

"I'll guess we'll find out tonight." She purred before sauntering away. There was no way that held any truth to them; even the accusation made my blood boil. I kept telling myself that she just said those things to get under my skin, and if that was her plan she succeeded. Still she did make a point; I never saw them in the same place at the same time. My phone buzzed marking the alarm to start to get ready for the dance before returning to prep the space, so I had to push down all the doubt that Missy managed to sneak into my head. There was no way that Josh and Riley was the same person, even if they did have some similarities, they were siblings, it was bound to happen. Despite these thoughts, there was still a creep of doubt lingering in my mind.

* * *

All my nerves seemed to resonate within my stomach, even though I didn't know why, it wasn't like her feelings were a secret to each other. My eyes scanned the crowd looking for my date among all the student population growing anxious with every second. My eyes landed on Darby and Yogi dancing on the floor which caused me to laugh at the sight. Love can be strange sometimes bringing people together that everyone else wouldn't put together on their own. If you would have asked me who I would be going to Homecoming with at the beginning of the year, I would have told you without a doubt that it would be Missy. Riley came out of nowhere and surprised me, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

My eyes caught sight of her and I felt my breath leave and then suddenly return at the sight in front of me. She was more beautiful than any other girl in the dance. It was obvious that she had not seen me yet, and I didn't want to spoil it yet, I was perfectly content just watching her be happy.

Our eyes locked. And suddenly it was like we were the only two in the room. Everything else seem to fade away and I was surprised that I even manage to walk towards her. The way that she was looking at me caused my body to feel shaky, but I couldn't let it show.

"Hi." My eyes attached to hers the space between us was closing. It seemed to be one of the few words that I could manage to say without screwing it up.

"Hey." She smiled up at me through her mask and it brought a smile against my lips.

"Hi." I followed my gut and raised her hand up to lips which caused a slight giggle to emerge from her. "You look absolutely stunning." I leaned in and whispered in her ear. I felt her body stiffen at the words, but I wrote it off as nerves. It was good to know that I could make her just as nervous as she could.

"Would you care to dance?" Even though I was fairly convinced of her answer, I felt the need to ask. I held out my hand to which to stared at it before she answered.

"I'd love too." She placed her hand in mine and it was a perfect fit as I lead her onto the dance floor. She rested her head on my chest and I couldn't help but smile. So far this night surpassed all my expectations and it was just starting.

I was focus on spending as much time with Riley as possible, and then whisk her away and ask her to be my girlfriend. From there we would just take it day by day, one step at a time, but at least we would do it together.

Mid song I suddenly felt her body froze and somehow even though I didn't see her face I knew something was wrong.

"Riley? Are you ok?" She hesitated with an answer and it was almost if she was distracted by something else in the room. My eyes started to scan for what could be causing her distract the beauty. Before I could find it, Riley's words brought me back to her.

"Lucas, I need some air." Her eyes were begging me in a desperate fashion and I didn't think twice grabbing her hand leading the way. The night air was crisp, but she seemed almost to relax into it. It was earlier than I imagined to talk to her, but that's where fate jumped in right?

"Lucas, I have something to tell you." She turned up and looked up at me with those brown eyes and at that moment if she asked for that moon, I would do everything in my power to get it for her.

"Me too." I confessed.

"You go first." She told me, and how could I say no to that. I grabbed on her hands and a little smirk played on my lips.

"I have to show you." This was it, what I had prepared over the last week for. My heart was beating fast enough, I almost wondered if she could hear it. As soon as we walked close enough I hear her gasp, and everything was almost worth it.

"Lucas," She let go of my hand, but it was only to explore the space. The biggest grin was plastered on her face looking like a kid on Christmas morning. It was so adorable how much joy this simple act brought to her life. She twirled around in a circle taking everything in and it literally took my breath away; it made her look even more like a princess

"Do you like it?" So much was dependent upon the answer to the question, my nerves were high.

"Lucas, you shouldn't have." She rushed back to my side grabbing my hands.

"I wanted to, Riley I know we had some bumps along the way, but I love spending time with you. I had a conversation with several people and they told me the same thing; when I find something as special as we have, you have to hold on to it." Confusion flashed over her face, and I was just hoping that I was making myself perfectly clear.

"Lucas"- It was like she was didn't know what she could possibly say, I didn't know it was it was in a good way until she leaned in for a kiss.

"Riley will you"- I whispered our faces were so close, but I was suddenly interrupted that made me jerk away. The voices I recognized Missy, it would be like her to ruin my moment. We both jumped up to see what all the noise was about. Missy, the headmaster, and some boy was being dragged towards us.

"What's going on?" I was even more confused with everything that was going on. What did this guy have to do with anything? Missy ripped off his mask and shoved him in our direction.

"Meet Josh and Riley Matthews, twins, but what you don't know is Riley has been pretending to be her brother over the last three weeks." It wasn't the words that caused my world to far apart, it was the look on Riley's face.

* * *

 **A.N.- So I'll work on getting Rhetoric out on time. Leave your thoughts, I adore nervous Lucas. I thought I should include a little fluff scene.**


	21. Chapter 21 To a Heart that's True

**It's crazy how fast that this story is winding down. 3 more chapters for each story. I really hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

My gaze shifted between my date and my ex my head spinning. I knew that Missy would do something to try and get between Riley and I, but would she really come up with suck an elaborate story? And why would Riley have looked so terrified at the accusation?

"I don't know what you're talking about." She denied. I didn't know if I could believe her, she seemed off, something that I couldn't place my finger on. I heard Missy gasp in shock as her anger was starting to catch up to her, which was typical Missy.

"That's not true! She confessed to me!" Missy was prone to over exaggerate, but this was quite a story she was weaving. I saw Riley shift uncomfortably from the stare of the headmaster.

"I've barely seen this girl in my life. I think she's in my English class. I do remember a conversation where she wanted me to drop out of the Homecoming race." The conversation was news to me, I wondered if that caused some of Riley's behavior at some point.

"Missy, congratulations, you have proven **nothing** except that they are **twins**." She hissed the last word. Missy didn't seem all too happy from the interaction. I had only met her once outside of school and that was plenty, I wasn't sure if it was because of the encounter or the lady.

"No, I'm telling you." I watched Missy tried to continue the commotion.

"Missy that's enough." I grimaced at the sharpness of her words. The older women regained her composure and straightened her jacket.

"Now if you excuse me, I have to make sure that the rest of the school population doesn't sneak off on my watch. **GO**." She started to scoot her away before turning back and apologizing on behalf of her daughter. I couldn't help but be drawn to Missy, her behavior didn't make any sense. My gaze shifted to Riley whose behavior perplex me even further. I noticed the guy that was here as part of Missy's accusation had split. My gaze shifted back to Riley I needed answers and she was one of the only ones who could give them right now.

"Why did you lie to them?" I questioned which seemed to spook her. She was Josh's sister, surely she knew that the guy who was here was not Josh. I shoved my hands in my pockets my gaze transfixed on her.

"What?" She seemed uncomfortable that I caught her lying.

"That guy was not Joshua Matthews," I had been rooming with Josh for a month and I could say that without a doubt I had only seen that guy once to give him directions from the other day. I pointed in the direction the guy had run off in. "I talked to Josh, I roomed with"- Suddenly it all clicked watching her face.

"Missy was telling the truth, wasn't she?" I said in disbelief. When she tore her gaze away from me and it caused my blood to start to boil.

"Lucas"- Expletives slipped out of my mouth as I turned away. I glanced back to see her shrugged, curled up under my gaze.

"Tell me you're lying, tell me that Missy doesn't know what she's talking about, tell me that if I called up Josh right now someone would answer." I needed her to be lying, because even if was it would be a lesser offense than if she wasn't. As her eyes fell to the ground I felt my heart drop to the bottom of my stomach.

"I can't." My worst fears were coming true before me.

"My brother he has a passion for photography, and he got kicked out of school so they transferred him here. He got in his head to join this competition but because of his past, he would get sent to a military school, I couldn't let them send him away. So I pretended to be Josh. At first it was only supposed to last two weeks, but then everything became so much more complicated when you were my roommate." It was just an excuse even if it was valid reason, it didn't excuse her behavior and lying to me.

"Were you even going to tell me?" I replied harshly watching her flinch slightly at my words.

"Lucas, I tried so many times to tell you"- She tried to step towards me, but all my defenses were up. I just didn't want to be lied to.

"But you didn't"- I corrected her. Her brows narrowed in anger. This time the anger wasn't directed towards my Father but rather towards me.

"What was I supposed to say, oh hey Lucas, it's awesome being your roommate and all, but hey guess what, I'm really a girl and I like you." Her arms bent across her chest furthering what seemed like the distance between us, not necessarily physically.

"I would have listened." There was no telling how I would actually reacted, but now we would never know. Finding out the truth from Missy from all people, it just left a bitter taste in my mouth.

"Would you really?" She questioned, our tones were that of hostile behavior, boiling my blood.

"Yes." I fought back. It was almost if I wasn't in total control over the words that were flowing out of my mouth. "You knew that I had problems with lying Riley, and so the best thing you could think of was to keep something this major for me. It's almost like"- I hesitated, this thought was brought up by the dark corners of my mind, and I shuttered at the thought.

"Say it." She ordered with a certain coldness in her voice.

"It's almost as bad as Missy." Sure it sounded heartless coming out of my mouth, but her not telling me would be a move that my previous girlfriend would make. Secrets never really boded well for me. It made it worse that Missy did tell me before Riley was caught and I didn't believe her.

"How could you say that?" Her voice cracked, and it almost caused me to reconsider everything, but I couldn't give in to those eyes.

"How could you not tell me? Don't real friends talk? You didn't trust me enough to tell me"- The words failed me and I shook my head back and forth. Our fight was only making me want to go kick a tree or something.

"Lucas"- She kept trying to move towards me, but I stepped back to put more distance between us.

"I need some space." I needed time and space to figure this whole situation out.

"Lucas,"- She took another couple steps forward.

"I said I need some space!" I shouted, and my mind flashed to point where I had fist in the air with the same doe eyes that widened obviously scared. I stumbled back my head spinning, I needed to put as much distance between us as possible. I turned started to jog, stumbling a little bit. I pushed out the sound of Riley calling my name.  
My feet couldn't outrun my mind. I had almost punched Riley. It was when Riley was Josh, but the thought that I almost laid my hand on a girl, let alone Riley, made me sick to my stomach. If I would have known- but that was the thing, I didn't know. If I had I probably would have put up a wall between us and definitely not talked about the personal things with her. It was almost embarrassing that I revealed some to her, she probably thought I was the world's biggest idiot. I slammed my hand into the brink wall the pain spreading as the side effect.

How could I possibly not know that my roommate was a girl? Were all the signs there and I just missed them, or was Riley that good at hiding her tracks?

It would have been different if she just told me, I might have been made at first but I would have gotten over it. There were plenty of opportunities where she could have chosen to tell me, but she didn't. I thought we had a serious bond of trust, that we could tell each other anything, but I played the fool in this scenario.  
Despite covering for her brother, which was a valid reason, the cover up was worse than the lie in this scenario. She made me believe that we were friend, someone that I could tell anything to. Josh had a way of making me open up and talk about the important things in life. He got me to talk about the vet office and my passion for that, he was the one who pushed me to peruse that instead of what my Father had planned.  
I opened up to him about my father and there were very few people in my life that I talked about that with, let alone take their advice on how to proceed. And even besides that Riley standing up to my Father during the Thanksgiving break left me speechless and made me more attracted to her. How could she stand up to a man like that but be afraid to tell me. There was no way I was more intimidating than my father.  
What's worse was my Mother really liked Riley, and the fact that Riley and I were now fighting would hurt her so much. Riley was among a selective few that my Mother actually liked. I could see why, she was smart, beautiful, kind, and had a future in front of her. A future that I didn't know if I would be a part of. I just knew one thing, I had to get out of my own mind. If I stayed here I would go around in circles till the sun rose over the horizon. I walked back towards the dance, hoping that I could finish the puzzle. I wanted to talk to Riley and see the rest of the story, they must be something else I didn't know. I entered the door and the room burst out in applause, my eyebrows narrowed in confusion. I got patted on the back as people shoved me towards the stage. It wasn't long before a crown got placed on my head. The bright lights were blinding to say the least, when I wanted something to take my mind off things, this was not what I had in mind.

"And now for the Queen, nominated, Missy Braford, Kayla Reynolds, and Riley Matthews." My body froze, Riley? My eyes immediately started to search the floor for the brunette.

"And the winner is..." In the brief pause it seemed like everyone was either on the edge of their seats, or they were disinterested.

"Riley Matthews." Some applause scattered the room, but the winner didn't make her way up on the stage. The announcer tried calling her name again, but the same outcome occurred. He turned to the DJ in a panic and music started to play resuming the dance's activities. I jumped off stage in time to see a pissed off Missy storm out of the room in a huff. I made my way towards Zay, Farkle and Smackle.

"Hey congratulations!" Zay patted my back. I didn't care about winning the title, but it was an ego booster.

"Thanks," I brushed off his praise.

"Where's Riley?" It might be more pointed than I meant it to be judging by how the three of them responded. Smackle crossed her hands over her chest, disapproval flashed over Farkle's face and Zay looked all shades of uncomfortable.

"Maybe that's not the best plan, considering everything that happened." Zay said causing my face to scrunch in confusion.

"Everything that"- My voice stopped no longer able to continue, my mind putting together his statement.

"Wait"- Everything clicked for the second time of the night.

"You knew didn't you?" When Zay coughed filling the awkward silence between us, my blood riled up again. Not only did Riley not tell me, as my gaze shifted around the circle everyone avoided eye contact with me; it seemed like I was the ONLY one that was left out of the loop.

"Lucas, you have to understand."- I was getting sick and tired of everyone telling me that I have to understand. Was I the only one feeling like I had been played time and time again? It was a sucker punch to my stomach that my real best friend couldn't even tell me or hint towards the secret that Riley had.

"I don't need to understand, I needed the truth. Did everyone know about this; except me?" When they all adverted their eyes it was enough of an answer.

"I can't believe this." I threw up my hands up in frustration and began stalking towards the exit.

"Come on Lucas, don't be like this." Zay put his hand on my shoulder and spun me around. I shrugged off his hand as our eyes locked.

"I don't have time for this." I didn't want to lose my temper beyond my control twice in one night. I already lost one of my best friends, I couldn't lose both of them.

"Not right now Zay." I snapped. He held his hand in defensive backing off at my bark. I took the opportunity to leave and separate myself from everything. It was one thing that Riley was keeping something from me, it was a completely different thing that she was keeping this secret from just me. I needed to escape and get my mind off things.

A few hours later I was surprised when the door shifted open and the guy from earlier, who I can only assume would be the real Joshua Matthews strolled in. He stopped short of his bed and looked in my direction.

"Hi, I'm the real Joshua Matthews," he held out his hand awkwardly. At first all I could do was look at it like it was an alien from another planet.

"Look, I know things are kind of tense between you and Riley right now, but she talked about how cool you were all the time. So let's put all of this behind us, and move forward on a fresh slate." That sounded so tempting, a clean slate, to forget everything that happened over the past couple weeks, but I knew that was impossible, I had met Riley. She changed my world and encouraged me to follow my dreams no matter who stood in my way. But the pain that I felt from Riley or any of my other friends, Josh had nothing to do with it. He may have started the whole thing, but he wasn't responsible for how everyone else responded.

"I'd like that." I grabbed his hands in a firm handshake as a smile appeared on his lips. He let out a low whistle at my game system set up.

"Does part of my roommate privileges extend to whopping you in Zombie kill 4?" I smirked in response.

"You wish." I tossed him a controller and booted the system up. Everything about interacting with Josh was easy compared to my first encounter with Josh. But as we battled my lips tugged down in a smile. Everything was different. Not that it was bad, but I was just used to how Jos-Riley, I corrected myself, was. Riley was terrible at video games, not only did I enjoy the ego boost, but I knew that I could always count on him-her. The guy next to me was a complete stranger, and somehow it felt like something was missing, in my mind I kept trying to push the thought down because I knew the answer; it was Riley.

* * *

 **A.N.- I have a plan, just trust me :) Let me know what you think. Till next time.**


	22. Chapter 22 Heart Grow Fonder

**A.N.- Two chapters in two days? Are you all surprised? You all have been so supportive in this story and I wanted to say thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Italics are flashbacks.**

* * *

The paperwork seemed to overflow in front of me and I wish I could focus on the internship. This was crucial for me to excel within the office for me to get a good letter of recommendation letter for college.

"Lucas?" I looked up to see one of superiors come around the corner checking up on my work.

"Yes Ma'am?" I needed to obey as quick as possible whatever the task.

"Have you checked into those records yet?" She asked, and I froze in my place.

"No Ma'am, I'll get on those for you right away." It was enough of an answer to satisfy her and I shook my head in disbelief. She first asked me about that paperwork a couple days ago and I still didn't get it done. I knew that I could do better, and that tore me up inside.

Two weeks, it had been two weeks, and all the memories from the dance were still stuck in my head no matter how much I wanted them gone. A sound caught my attention; it was that of a dog in distress. The paperwork was left behind in search for the animal. When he found a dog in a cage that was the source of the noise.

"Hey buddy." The fluffy golden retriever pup pawed the cage desperately wanting attention.

"No I can't let you out bud, I'm sorry." I pulled the paperwork from the top of the cage looking at the reason the dog was there in the first place.

"Your owner is coming back for you tomorrow and you'll be alright. But I bet you miss them, right?" Oddly enough talking the dog was helping me cope.

"I miss someone too Lucky," I let out a sigh, of course I was confessing my feelings to a dog, that only meant that it wouldn't be able to tell anyone.

"Alright Lucky," I stood to my feet. "I need to go back to work."

* * *

The second I made it home I made a beeline for my room to avoided the looks from my parents and their questions. I threw my stuff on the floor and fell back onto the bed exhausted from the day. First I couldn't focus every day and now it's affecting me at work too? What was wrong with me? I let out this long sigh and rested my hands on my face as if that would wipe the memory. I turned my eyes and saw the books on the nightstand and a flood of memories came back to me.

 _"Hey." I looked up from the homework in front of me as Josh came into the room. It was still something that I would need to get used to. I was familiar to the weird quirks that he would say and do that didn't make sense but it always made me smile._

 _"Oh hey." It had been a couple days since the dance and I was still getting used to his habits and how he operated, which was much different than Riley's interruption._

 _"I know you and Riley aren't in the best spot, but she wanted me to leave these with you." He spoke as if his words would wound me. When he placed the books next to me I could see why, it was the Harry Potter series._

 _"She said that she told you that she would loan them to you." I nodded stiffly trying to make the situation as non-awkward as it could be._

 _"Thanks." I didn't know what else to say, I was shocked that she would remember let alone actually follow through with her word._

I hadn't touched the books since Josh had given them to me, partly because I was having trouble getting the brunette off my mind, I couldn't imagine what reading the books would do. I also had found a letter in moving the books out of my dorm, it was addressed to me from Riley stating how sorry she was in another attempt to explain herself.

"Lucas, dinner." My mother called from downstairs as I forced myself from the bed. Surely the thoughts of her would fade as time ran its course. I couldn't help but think that through all my conversations with her, she knew both sides of me with the conversations with Josh and Riley, but I only got to know half of her; I almost felt cheated.

"Make sure you wash up Lucas," I rolled my eyes at her worried behavior. I headed to the bathroom washed my hands and then sat down at the table without a word. I could tell that my mother was worried about me, she had cooked my favorites. But as the smells were wafting in the air in front of me, I didn't have much desire to partake in any of it.

"How was the vet's office?" My father asked joining us at the table. His attitude had changed recently, he made more of an effort to be at home and engage, but right now I didn't want to necessarily share all the details of my personal life over the dinner table.

"Fine." I mumbled. I was hoping it was enough to satisfy them, but I saw them exchange a worried glance between them.

"Are you learning anything interesting in school?" My mother tried her hand at getting me to open up.

"Not really," There wasn't anything that stood out over the last couple weeks. I wish there was and then I could talk on that and stop their questions. A pregnant paused followed as they put a couple bits of food in their mouths.  
It was weird seeing my mother and father interact like what they used to a couple years ago. Something had changed my father for the better, and whatever it was I was thankful for it; my mother seemed happier lately.

"So I haven't seen that Riley girl around in a while, is everything ok?" I felt every muscle in my body tense up at the question.

"It didn't work out." My answer was short and to the point hoping that they would drop it.

"Lucas, are you ok?" I didn't understand why everyone was asking me the same question. I knew better than to go off the rails and raise my voice at them, so instead I did the opposite.

"You know what, I'm not hungry anymore." I pushed back from the table and ran up to my room despite my mother calling my name after me.

The only thing I wanted to do when I got back to the dorm was sleep, but fate had other plans, the second I stepped foot out of my car, I received a text from Zay wanting to hang out. I was fatigued but still agreed. Things were just starting to get back to normal with him, I refused to lose both my best friends in the span of a month. Sure, it hurt that Zay didn't tell me the truth, but Yogi of all people was the one who pointed out that it was not his secret to tell. When he pressed on what I would do if I was in Zay's position I was stunned without an answer to give. I waited a couple days to cool down and then approached Zay with an apology. He gave me some flak for how I acted, but overall he was understanding with everything that I had been through.

By the time that I had reached my room Zay was already waiting for me. I nodded in a silent greeting which he returned. Things weren't back a hundred percent between us but it was getting there.

"So how's"- I hesitated not finishing the question. It turned out that Zay didn't need me to finish my question to know how he was going to respond.

"She's fine." It was weird that Zay kept his friendship with Riley despite everything. He told me at the beginning that he was going to be neutral while everything was sorted out, and two weeks in he was true to his word. He'd be carefully not to bring up her around me, but if I asked anything he would tell me. Zay broke out the controllers and started up the system to start playing. I was still engaged in the game, but my mind lingered on his words. For an unknown reason the fact that Riley was still fine without me hurt, even though I didn't know why. Maybe I wanted to believe that this affected her just as much as it affected me.

* * *

English used to be one of my favorite classes, but now it was somewhat of a reminder. I made sure to get to class early, this way there would be less of a chance for a run in with the brunette. My had subsided, but guilt had kicked in. There was no way that Riley would even listen to what I had to say now. She deserved better than someone who jumped to conclusions and loses their temper.

When the hairs stood up on my skin, without even looking I could feel her presence in the room. I couldn't bring myself to look at her, and was even thankful that the teacher began class before it involved any potential interaction.

When the bell rang and all the students began to grab their things. I looked back and saw Riley and knew that I had to get out of there. I hastily grabbed my belongings and started to rush out of the classroom. The only thing standing in my way was Riley.

"Lucas." I couldn't talk to her, not right now. As hard as it was I pushed past her and continued onto my biology class. I had hoped that putting more space between us would make it easier to forget what happened, but in my case, it just made everything worse.

I felt almost a sense of relief at the sight of the chemistry class. It was one place that I knew that I wouldn't see her. Maybe if I knew what to say things would be different, but I had to accept reality.

"Was that test brutal or what?" Josh asked as we both exited the classroom. I hoped that it was one of those tests that I did better on it than I felt I did because I had forgotten that I had even had one. However, at the beginning of the year I remember something about dropping the lowest test.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"Are you ok?" I had lost count of the number of times I had gotten that question in the last two weeks.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" The words came out harsher than I intended, I didn't mean to take it out on him. He just held his hands up in a mock defense.

"Sorry," My body relaxed at his apology, but I still felt like not quite myself.

"Can I ask you a question?" His head tilted to the side out of curiosity, I nodded as an answer.

"If you could talk to Riley and set everything straight, would you?" The question stopped me in my tracks, the question marinating in me. Would I?

"I would, if I knew what to say. But it doesn't matter she wouldn't forgive me, let alone listen to my side of the story." There was a gleam in his eye, apparently, my answer appeased him.

"Follow me." It was an order rather than a suggestion, one which I followed strictly because of my curiosity. His long legs made him a harder target to keep up with but I seemed to manage. He rounded the corner and confusion started to hit when I saw Maya standing by the door. I didn't hear all their conversation, just the tail end of it.

"Did you?" Obviously, they were worried that I would put together what their scheme was.

"Yes." Maya replied gleefully. Suddenly Josh turned back to me and caught me off guard, "Did you mean what you said?"

"Well yeah, but"- My mind couldn't register what was happening fast enough. All I know was that the door was opened and I was shoved inside my body hitting something solid and the door closed and locked behind me. When I stood up I realized what exactly happened. The brown doe eyes looked up at me in shock, they placed me in a situation where I was forced to talk out our issues. The only thing I was thinking was, what would happen now?

* * *

 **A.N.- Two chapters left for each part of the story. Hoping to update Rhetoric soon. Until next time, let me know what you think.**


	23. Chapter 23 What I've Been Waiting For

**A..N.- So I decided to update one day early, but I figured you all wouldn't mind. One chapter left for each and then the previews. I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it.**

* * *

 **Last time on Lore:**

 **The brown doe eyes looked up at me in shock, they placed me in a situation where I was forced to talk out our issues. The only thing I was thinking was, what would happen now?**

I swore she could heart my heart beating out of my chest, it would explain why she jumped up from her seat. My eyes didn't leave her, and I could have sworn she seemed just as nervous as I did; or maybe that was a trick of the eyes. It wasn't until she passed me and started to pound on the door almost as if she was scared to be trapped in here with me.

"Maya, let us out." I knew watching her band on the door was useless from my brief interaction with the blonde that we weren't getting out of here that easily. She was stubborn, and if she was working with Josh, I wouldn't be able to guess what other evil schemes they could come up with.

"Not going to happen Riles, sorry. You'll thank me one day." A smirk played my lips and I was almost glad it was darker in here and that the brunette was preoccupied with her best friend. I watched as she huffed out a sigh, even when she was upset there was something cute about it.

"Maya!" She should pick up by now that escape wasn't going to happen unless Maya willed it so. My mind turned to focusing on the positive in this situation; I could talk things out if she was willing.

"Riley," I tried to snap her out of it, but she ignored me.

"Riley," I kept repeating her name, but when she looked like she was about to stoop into an anxiety attack I grabbed her wrist and forced her to face me. Her skin felt like fire as the electricity pass between us, surely she felt it too.

"It's no use; Josh probably bribed the janitor or something." My eyes flickered to her wrists and I gently let go, I don't know why I grabbed her in the first place, she just wasn't listening and I desperately needed her to.

"Great." Her body shifted away quickly returning to the place that I ran into her on the bucket all excitement gone from her voice.

"Do you really not want to talk to me that much?" I asked almost in disbelief, with the way that she was acting it was almost like I was the last person on earth that she wanted to talk to.

"No, it's not that." Her eyes were drawn to mine and I felt myself gulp, how she could affect me with four words. The words gave me hope, something that I hadn't possessed in two weeks.

"Then what is it?" I needed to know what she was thinking; she closed her eyes as if she was bracing herself. I almost didn't know if I wanted to hear what she wanted to say.

"You don't want to talk to me for what I've done, and I get that. I understand that you hate me,"- The word hate stuck out like a sore thumb, who said that I hated her.

"Who says that I hate you?" My mind began racking for any behavior that could have portrayed that to her. No wonder she acted weird around me. Riley's mouth dropped slightly at my words not sure of what to say.

"I just-just thought that." The heart rate in my chest quickened, as much as this conversation was painful I needed answers.

"I just figured since you wouldn't talk to me and that you were avoiding me over the last couple weeks, what else was I supposed to think?"

"I could never hate you. Riley," Because I had distance myself, didn't she know that I did that to make it easier? In the case of usual conversation with women my words started to fail me. It was time for me to man up and just tell her the truth no matter what the consequences.

"I thought it would be easier for us to forget if I put some distance between us, but it hasn't." Her gaze snapped to my own and I felt my palms starting to sweat.

"Lucas, I don't understand." This was my moment, where I needed to tell her how I felt. If I had to be honest with myself I was miserable without her.

"I mean as try as I might, despite what happened, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you."

"You can't stop thinking about me?" She repeated in disbelief. All the signs pointed that she felt the same as I did so I took a couple of seconds of courage and stepped forward. I took her hands in mine, they seemed to fit perfectly.

"Yes, and even though I don't understand why you did what you did. I know if I had a family member that needed my help, I would do anything to help them out," The scenario had run constantly in my head over the last couple days, it took a while to realize that I probably would have done the same thing for my family member minus the fact I wouldn't look good in a dress.

"I tried to tell you so many times, but every time something interrupted me." Thoughts of times in the room where Josh's behavior seemed off or Riley before the dance entered my head and I realized that she was right.

"I felt betrayed because I told Josh things; I would never have had those conversations with you if I had"- If anything I was embarrassed of some of the things that I told her as Josh.

"But the conversations that I had with you as Josh only made me like you more as Riley." Despite everything she still had feelings for me, I didn't understand it but I was thankful for it. Now the questions at night would cease and maybe I would be able to get a good night's sleep.

"So, what happens now?" She questioned her eyes all wide.

"Now?" I felt my lips tug back in a smirk if only she knew. "Now I'd like to do this." I leaned in and it was like gravity was drawing us together. When our lips touched, it ignited a hunger and she would be the only one to satisfy. When her arms snaked around my neck pulling us closer I felt all my worries go out the door. She felt the same and for the moment that was all that matter, we would figure out everything else later.

"I missed you," She breathed my eyes capturing hers once again.

"I missed you too." I leaned back and took her lips again in mine while my arms wrapped around her waist. The door flew open surprising us both as we jumped back from each other. I saw Maya standing there with Josh with her hand on her hips as she looked straight at me with a know it all smile.

"Way to go Huckleberry," the blonde stated and I felt the heat rising on the back of my neck and in my ears, Maya could hold this over me for a while.

"Maya, why did lock us in there?" My eyes watched as Riley confronted her best friend my arms crossed.

"Would you have talked to each other otherwise?" She fired back defending her position.

"Yes," the blonde's face said otherwise. "Eventually," Riley replied weakly her argument was losing traction to Maya.

"We knew how stubborn you both would be, so we just decided to speed things along a bit." Josh explained. The anger was present in my system too, but without their antics, Riley and I might not have sorted everything out. I reached out and grabbed her hand and squeezed which gained her attention.

"Thank you both."

"I think I'll head to Chubbie's for lunch, join me?" The open invitation was met with grins and eager nods.

The restaurant was bustling busy as ever as we walked in. I gripped Riley's hand tighter it was almost if I couldn't believe this was real between us, we exchanged smiles.

Riley had secretly gushed about Maya and Josh the whole way here, but I didn't mind as much, it brought joy to see her so excited. I found it funny that I had said that Josh and Maya were a perfect match before I met the real Joshua Matthews.

We managed to find a booth rather quickly and filed in Maya sitting next to Josh and I was sitting next to Riley. Using the table as a cover, Riley slipped her hand on top of mine as they laced naturally.

"What do you want?" I stood my stomach still requiring food, but I wanted to make sure she was taken care of too.

"I trust you. Surprise me." I nodded knowing my objective. Josh got up took Maya's order and we drifted to the smell of food coming behind the counter.

"So you and Maya?" I teased as we walked up to the counter, Josh's mouth dropped a little clearly embarrassed that he was caught.

"Dude"- It was like he didn't know how to respond to my accusation, I held my hands up in mock defensive.

"Don't worry Josh, your secret is safe with me." The bond between us had only grown over the last couple weeks and I could see why Riley would be protective of him, he was a great guy.

"Did you tell Riley that you got 2nd place yet?" I grinned, Josh was all about showing his photos once he opened; he had potential to do great things in the field.

"No, I'm putting a portion of the funds for Riley's Christmas present." Josh admitted and I couldn't help but smile. My eyes started to wander and they landed on a table that currently had Darby, Yogi and Sarah sitting and couldn't help but shake my head. Poetry had helped Yogi win over Darby, and if asked he would credit it to me, but I shouldn't be given any at all. They seemed happy because of the way that Yogi treated her, I would hear her coo nicknames over the last couple weeks, it was borderline nauseating. We heard our food hit the counters and when we turned back around a blur past me who looked like Zay.

"Zay?" He looked like he was on a mission headed straight for the table with the trio.

"What is he?" I stopped myself when he started to talking to Sarah, he was going for it. I had talked Zay up to Sarah at the dance explaining how I put him up to the serenading in the quad; hopefully it made a difference. I found that I couldn't look away, after a couple seconds I saw Sarah nod yes and Zay's whole demeanor had changed into excitement.

"Come on the girls are waiting," Josh nudged me as we started to walk back to the table that was occupied.

The sight of Riley interacting with Maya brought a smile to my face; she looked happy, it was a relief knowing that I was a part of that.

"Hey." I said sliding the plate in my direction. Now that we had worked everything out I was eager to make up for the last couple weeks.

"What are you doing Saturday?" She tucked her hair behind her ear her eyes peering up at me, did she not know the effect she had on me?

"I don't think I have any plans, what would you propose?" She teased pretending to think about it.

"That I would take my girlfriend out on a date?" I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend two weeks ago, my thoughts on the matter hadn't changed.

"Girlfriend?" It was then that I remembered that I didn't ask her to be my girlfriend the first time, so this was news to her. She smiled her eyes flickered down to the table before making their way back up to me.

"Yeah, is that ok?" I asked nervously.

"Absolutely." She leaned in and stole a tender kiss ignoring Maya's fake gagging noise. "It's a date."

* * *

As much as I thought it would be an easy escape out of my house to pick up Riley for the date, I was wrong. My mother intercepted me excited probably as much as I was. She gave last minute reminders and told me that I needed to be a gentleman otherwise she would hear from her later. It was a threat that I knew she would make good on just based on how much Mrs. Matthews and her talked. I did everything in my power to assure her that I would be, but just as I escaped from her I ran into my father.

"Tonight the big night?" He asked with a smile. I shoved my hands in my pocket wondering if I would get out of this house to pick up Riley on time, but my father was leaving tomorrow for the next couple months so I was trying to be respectful.

"Yes, it is," I grinned. He reached into his pocket and to my surprise pulled out his wallet. Before I could protest he handed me some money.

"Take her somewhere nice ok Lucas?" My gaze shifted between the cash back to my father, gratitude warming my heart.

"Will do Sir." He looked slightly flustered as if he was still getting used to our new interaction just as much as I was.

"What are you waiting for, Riley is waiting." He stepped me aside and let me go out the door and I made my way down the street towards Riley's house.

I stood outside the nervousness started to kick in, waiting for the door to open and the evening to begin. The door flew open and I felt my mouth grow dry. She looked gorgeous, but she probably didn't realize it.

"Hi," My eyes couldn't help but wander taking the sight of her in. She was mine, the though made my heart skip a beat.

"Hi." She leaned in and stole a quick kiss, and suddenly I feared for my life the way Mr. Matthews was looking at me.

"Hi," She replied, and my smile only grew wider.

"Are you ready to go?" My hand extended to hers to which she laced it tightly in reassurance.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She bumped into me with her shoulder, I pretended that it caused me to lose my balance, which brought a smile to her lips.

This semester had been full of ups and downs, and if you have come to me at the beginning of the semester and told me everything that would have happened, I might not have believed you. There are a couple things that I know, but the one thing that I know for sure was my life was better with her in it, and something like that needed to be treasured and protected no matter what life brought our way.

* * *

 **A.N.- There you have it. After the next chapter I'll post a preview of my next story in which I hope you all follow me over. Have a great day.**


	24. Chapter 24 Epilogue

**A.n.- This is it. Hopefully all your questions are answer, if not feel free to leave a review or shoot me a PM. You all are amazing.**

* * *

"So, be honest, how much do you miss me already?" Even through the phone I could hear Zay's cheeky grin. I rolled my eyes at his antics, something never change, and thankfully that included my best friend.

"You've been gone for a week. How can I be sure you didn't replace me?" I shot back a full fledged smile spread across my lips.

"Very funny Lucas, at least I could use Riley as a spy if needed." I was glad that Riley and Zay could establish a strong friendship; Riley was one of the first girlfriends that Zay approved of. In fact, I was slightly scared of what they could come up if they worked together.

"So how is everything at University of Tennessee?" It was hard to believe that the next four years I wouldn't have him down the hall from me. I don't know where I would be if Riley and I attended different schools, it would almost like I was letting her go again.

"It's alright, "I heard him shift the phone to the other ear. "Football tryouts are next week." There was a certain tone in his voice that I picked up only because I knew my best friend.

"Why do I have the feeling that there's a girl involved?" I heard the smirk in his voice.

"I might have seen that girl again; she was looking at the cheerleader flyers next to me. I managed to get her number." I can imagine the blush that spread across his cheeks. Zay and Sarah lasted till the first week of March before their relationship came to an end. There wasn't any viciousness from either side; they just decided to remain friends. The first two days of school he called me and told me about this girl who's "hair glowed like sunshine". He had lost her without getting her number but as fate had it, they ran into each other again. Needless to say I was happy for him; he deserved something special.

"Lucas!" I heard my mom call from down the stairs.

"I got to go Zay, same time next week?" I wasn't going to let the distance affect our friendship.

"Will do. Say hi to Riley for me." I let out a chuckle.

"I'll make sure I will." I dreaded the end of the call, but I knew I had to go, my parents were waiting downstairs.

"Oh Lucas? Take care of her." It didn't need to be said, but I understood where he was coming from.

I hung up the phone and slid it into my pocket grabbing the suitcase off my bed and headed down the stairs to the warm greeting. At the sight of me my mom looked like she was going to burst out in tears; she was worrisome that way. When she couldn't take it anymore, she burst and threw her arms around me.

"We're so proud of you, but I wish Texas wasn't so far away." She was so used to having me so close, this would be a change for her when I was in a different state.

"I'll come home on holidays, I promise." If I didn't I'm sure that her motherly instinct would kick in and she would find herself in Texas banging down on my door.

"Do you have everything?" Her arms slid down to my arms releasing me from the hug.

"You double checked everything," I did my best to reassure her, but to a certain point I knew there was nothing I could say that would take all the fear away.

"And anything that is missed in the shipment next week, you can send in one of your care packages." It wasn't a care package unless she included some of her famous cookies, so I hoped that she picked up the hint.

My father reached his hand out intended to receive a handshake, but I surprised him with a hug instead. He was surprised by my actions, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Make me proud Son." He left his advice at that, but then again, my father was never very wordy with speeches or goodbyes; it broke the portray of the stone exterior.

"Call us when you two land." I nodded as I grabbed my suitcases and walked out the door in the directions of my girlfriend's house.

I was met by Topanga at the door in a warm hug, she certainly approved of our Relationship, it was Mr. Matthews that seemed to need a little more convincing, but that was understandable coming from him. It wasn't personal, he was just protective of his daughter.

"Here, let me pack these in the car." She offered taking the luggage. I helped her load them in before following her back into the home.

I waited for her at the base of the stairs waiting for her to come out. Josh came bounding down the stairs and almost ran past me without a second thought. I grinned a grin, Maya must be outside, because if there was one thing that could motivate a guy; it was a girl. I heard footsteps growing louder racing down the steps. In true Riley fashion, she was in a hurry and the suitcase managed to trip her, I reached out and wrap my arms around her frame preventing her from hitting the floor.

"We got to stop meeting like this." I had to get points for the smoothness of the delivery for the line. All I could think was how lucky I was that I had the brunette in my arms. I never I thought I would deserve someone like her, but I am thankful that it happened. While I placed her upright, I left a kiss on her cheek.

"Are you ready?" I whispered in her ear. Our eyes connected and both of us broke into a smile.

"As long as I'm with you," She replied.

I considered us lucky in some ways, Riley and I managed to be accepted in the same college, for separate majors. I knew Riley was a shoe in, but the vet program was trickier to handle. I had been wait-listed and for a while I wasn't sure whether I would get in; It turned out that it all boils down to who you know. My father could pull some strings to make sure I got accepted.

Riley had gotten into the Journalism program which made my heart swell with pride. Riley was always so good with words, she could either write flowing pieces or hard news articles and no matter where she was taken after she graduated, they would be lucky to have her. But one thing I was sure, whether she went, I would follow.

"Break it up before I gag." I ignored the blonde's taunts, and felt my lips tug into a pout when Riley moved my hands off her hips. Maya had always been a priority, from conversations with Riley I knew how hard it would be for the two to be split up. Riley threw her arms around Maya in a tight hug.

"Thank you." She whispered just loud enough for those close by to hear. The gesture brought a smile to my lips, bittersweet in nature. I was distracted when I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned to see Mr. Matthews standing there. He leaned in and whispered a follow me and I followed him away from the embrace.

The further away I was led from the other the more the nerves got the best of me.

"Sir?" I knew that Cory wasn't as thrilled with me as Mrs. Matthews was; but it was of the mindset that no one was good enough for his little girl and I had to respect that.

"I like you Lucas, and you're a good guy; so, I know you will do something for me." The statement caught me off guard, but I nodded for him to continued.

"I don't understand Sir." Cory smiled a know it all smile.

"My little girl is growing up Lucas, and now she's not so little anymore. She's headed into the world and there's nothing I can do to stop her." My eyebrows furrowed still trying to figure out where he was going into this.

"And she's going off to university, and I won't be able to keep an eye on her. So, I want you to promise me something. If something happens between the two of you, that you will keep an eye on her, you of all people know that." He wanted me to take care of her? I didn't have any doubts that Riley and I would make it, but I understood his hesitancy.

"I do Sir." I replied.

"Oh and Lucas, if you touch her or hurt her in any way I promise you that I will take that trip and I will rip down your door, is that understood?" I couldn't think of a more terrifying picture as an angry Mr. Matthews at my door demanding answers to our actions. Common sense didn't kick in that there was no way that he would be able to tell, my mind told me otherwise.

"Crystal clear sir." Apparently, my answer was enough to appease the piercing gaze.

"Good."

We made our way back to the crowd, I didn't want to draw attention, but I felt Riley's eyes on me. When our eyes connected, I could tell that she was concern. I shook my head in attempts to put whatever worries she had to bed.

"Ready to go?" Mrs. Matthews asked. I glanced down at my watch, if we waited longer the lines in security would be unpredictable. I felt Riley reaching for my hand and I intertwined our fingers as she led me to the car. We closed the door and waved goodbye to our friends and family. But then I reminded myself it wasn't, this was just page one in a brand-new adventure.

* * *

 **A.n.- Just like Riley and Lucas I'm off to a new adventure. Another time, another story. Make sure you read both this and Rhetoric for the next update. Each story will contain a different preview. You all amazing, don't change one bit.**


	25. Chapter 25 White Houses Preview

A.N.- So this is the last chapter for the Twelve Nights and it is a preview for my next Story.

White House: Follow Maya, Riley, Farkle, Zay and Lucas as they move into a home for the summer and realize that lives and relationships are a lot harder than expected. Main pairing Rucas. Based on the Vanessa Calton's song.

White Houses:

Jenny screams out and it's no pose

The only thing that overwhelmed the loud noises exuding from the home was the stench of alcohol. The brunette made sure that she followed behind Maya closely not wanting to get lost in the sea of strangers. Riley had never really been big in the party scene, no matter what she did she always seemed to stick out like a sore thumb while Maya was go with the flow with the concoctions of drinks; she was jealous of her in that way. The crowd seemed to be pressing the two girls closer together as they pushed through which made it impossible to make sure no wandering hands go places they shouldn't.

"Is this great?" Maya shouted competing with the music but not much avail. Her Cheshire grin grew wider as she took in the sights and sounds while Riley's lips twisted downward. She would rather be somewhere quiet and reading a book. Maya had only ever managed to convince her to come to 1-2 parties during their freshman year and that was plenty for her.

"That's not what I would call it," She replied without much gusto. The crowd burst into loud cheers as a girl that had not seen sober for at least an hour had gotten up on the table and started to dance. Riley had been only to a couple of parties, but despite that she had never seen anyone this far gone and wondered if there were drugs in play. Someone should be helping her down and not cheering on this behavior.

"Is anyone going to do something?" Disgust ringing through her voice at the hoots and howls. Maya grabbed a shot off the counter in response.

"Come on Riles, you need to relax," The drink was offered, it took a couple minutes of persistence on behalf of the blonde but the alcohol slid down Riley's throat sending her into a coughing fit. If it was something that she wasn't used to; the burning sensation in her mouth. It was all she needed to have the courage to approach the girl that was dancing on the table, maybe with any luck she would be able to convince her to get down before she got hurt. Before she could even get close a pair of attractive guys stepped in front with dazzling smiles and surely with only certain things on their mind.

"Hey, I haven't I've seen you before in Mr. Robinson's class." Clearly, they were mistaken, but every time Riley went to correct them, the words would not leave her lips. Thankfully her best friend came to her rescue.

"Maybe you have," Maya answered in a flirty manner the boys obviously caught her eye too. Maya was always more comfortable in these kinds of situations, and why wouldn't she be; she grew up to be a knockout. If anyone to ask Riley who was more attractive, she would answer with her best friend's name without hesitation. The edges on the dark-haired boy's lips tweaked up in a smile the cat and mouse game amusing him. The blonde approached Riley not wanting to be left out of the action. He reached out and ran his fingers down her arm, causing a shiver to shoot down the spine.

"Can I get you a drink?" In response, she flinched away from the wandering hand.

"No, I'm fine thank you. We should be going right Maya?" The brunette was hoping that it would be enough for Maya to get the hint. The words fell on deaf ears as something else in the room had caught and paralyzed her attention. Riley's eyebrows narrowed in concern she could tell that something was terribly wrong.

"Maya," the words seemed to bring her back to reality. She turned to the boy that was standing next to her.

"Let's get out of here," There was a certain desperation in her voice that perked Riley's interest. There was something that she was hiding, and Maya never hid things from her.

"What?" She wasn't seriously suggesting that she go anywhere alone with these boys, was she? As she started to walk away she was stopped by a hand grabbing her arm. Blue eyes met her questioning brown ones.

"Not now Riles." She shrugged off the hand and disappeared through the crowd despite the protests. Riley turned back in just enough time to see Josh lip locked with another girl.


End file.
